Avec l'amour de Paris
by RebaForever15
Summary: Contains Characters from Skyfall but in no relation to events from Skyfall. As far as I'm concerned it never happened. James gets hurt when trying to retrieve the Medusa Emerald. Will M let her true feelings known when she visits him in Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre Skyfall. The Medusa Emerald is property of London's Natural History Museum, so just borrowing the name xx**

**Avec l'amour de paris**

**Bond/M**

She was becoming more and more anxious as she heard the gunshots from her headset. Tanner could see the panic rising in her. However much she tried to deny it, Bond wasn't just another field agent. This one meant something to her and she was afraid for his life. The sound of another gunshot rang in her ears.

"BOND, for god sake just leave it and get the hell out of there."

"No way in hell Ma'am. You sent me here to do a job so I'm finishing it."

M had sent him to Paris to reclaim the Medusa Emerald worth over £10 million which had been stolen from London's Natural History Museum. They had been instructed to retrieve it by whatever means necessary. The thief went by the name Kristin Velour, an expert in expensive Gems. She's had her eye on this particular one for a long time and MI6 were aware of her interest in it. She had been planning to sell it on to a known drugs baron, Hector Delahunty. Bond had managed to track both Kristin and Hector to a remote Townhouse in Gerverny just a few miles outside of Paris. When he's arrived, Delahunty's bodyguards had been waiting for him and as soon as he had been spotted, all hell had broken loose. Guns had started firing, punches had broken out. Bond had managed to make it to the vault where the emerald was being stored. He tried a few numbers to unlock the vault but to no avail. He got patched through to M and Tanner and got Tanner to try and help him unlock it.

"Tanner, I've tried his birthday, his kids, his anniversary. I can't get into the bloody things. I only have one more chance to get this right. They'll be here any minute."

"For christ sake Tanner do something." M pleaded.

"Yes Ma'am."

Tanner started scanning his laptop and came up with an idea.

"Okay Bond, try 2008."

"Are sure." He asked, reluctantly.

"I very much hope so, It's the only thing I can think off, Just do it."

Bond did as he was instructed and typed in 2008. The vault immediately opened and Medusa came into view. Bond had never seen anything like it before. The most gorgeous blue emerald he'd ever seen.

"Bond, do you have it." M demanded.

"I have it Ma'am."

"Right, good. Now for god sake, get the hell out of there."

He was just about to respond when another gunshot was heard and all M heard was Bond yell out. Her heart dropped the moment she heard him.

"Bond. Bond, can you hear me." M asked in a worrying tone.

There was no response from him and she started to pray he wasn't dead.

"Tanner, get the response team in there, NOW."

Tanner did as he was told and sent out an immediate red alert to get to the aid of 007.

The next hour passed in a bit of a haze for M as she awaited news of Bond. She was pacing back and forth in her office getting more and more concerned with each passing second. The knock at her door brought her back to reality.

"Ma'am."

"Tanner, any news."

"The response team got to him in time."

"How badly hurt is he."

"He has a severe gunshot wound, it just missed his heart by a few inches. He's very lucky to be alive. They've taken him into surgery at the Bicetre Hospital in Paris. When they've removed the bullet, they'll transfer him back here to London."

"How long will that take."

"He should hopefully be on a plane tonight and back here tomorrow morning."

"Oh, thank god for that."

"What about Medusa."

"No idea. It wasn't at the vault when they found him."

"Bugger it. Okay Tanner that will be all."

"What do we do about Medusa."

"Until I find out from Bond exactly what happened. We do nothing. Keep the fact that it's still missing to yourself, alright."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Go home and get some rest Tanner. Come back fresh tomorrow."

"Very well Ma'am, will you be alright."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Go home."

M watched as Tanner left and closed the door behind him before she left a single tear escape.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews to my new story. They really made my day. Hope you all enjoy the next Chapter xx**

**Chapter 2**

M sat at her dressing table the next morning, looking at her features and how tired she looked. She hadn't slept much the previous night for worrying so much about James. As much as he liked to disregard her orders at the best of times, she found that she had actually come to care a great deal for the man. Tanner had phoned her at around 7am and informed her that James had been brought into the London Royal Hospital. She told Tanner that she'd be dropping by before heading into the office. She picked up her overcoat and handbag and headed out the door.

When her driver pulled up outside the Hospital, she got out and made her way through to reception.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me which room Mr Bond's in please." M asked.

"And you are." The stern nurse asked.

"His Boss."

"Only close family are allowed in, sorry."

"Young woman, perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I'm going in regarless of your bloody rules."

"Madam."

"Don't Madam me. Mr Bond has no family, all he has is the people he works with. We work for the government and your rules are of no importance to us. Now, I'm going in there. If you wish to call your hounds on me then by all means but for the sake of your own life I wouldn't. I know of at least 10 ways to hurt you without leaving a mark."

The receptionist looked at M in utter shock and backed off a little.

"He's in room 10, just down there." She pointed.

"Thank you."

M walked away and could feel the receptionist's eyes boring into her.

She got to Bond's room and could see him in the far away bed by the window. She opened the door and walked over to his bed, some of the other patients eyeing her as she walked past them.

"Hello Bond."

"Ma'am, wasn't expecting you to drop by." He said, hoarsley.

"How are you."

"I'll live."

M stood staring at him for a few moments before walking around and closing the curtain to give them some privacy.

"That bloody woman on reception wasn't going to let me in. Family only she informed me."

"I suppose MI6 are my family, in a way."

"Well that's what I told her, in no uncertain terms, moody cow."

"You have such a way with words M."

He began to laugh and immediately regretted it and began coughing harshly and clutching his chest. M quickly grabbed him a glass of water and was at his side in seconds, helping him to sit up and helping him to drink. When he finally stopped coughing she helped him to lay back down. She was about to go and sit on the seat beside the bed but he took hold of her wrist and pulled her to sit down beside him on the bed.

"What are you doing." M asked.

"Sit here, please."

She did as he asked and sat down beside him, noticing that he wasn't removing his hand from her wrist anytime soon.

"What the hell were you thinking Bond, you could have been killed."

"I was doing what you pay me for."

"I told you to just leave it."

"After all the bloody hassle of travelling to Paris, did you really think I'd give up half way through. Bottom drawer."

"What." M asked in confusion.

"You'll find what you need in that drawer."

M's curiousity got the better of her and she bent down to take a look inside the drawer. When she opened it she was greeted by the sight of the bright blue Emerald.

"You have it. You have Medusa."

"Well ofcourse I do. You sent me in there to retrieve it and that's exactly what I did."

"We assumed that Ms Velour and Mr Delahunty had gotten away with the Emerald."

"No chance. If I'm gonna end up shot, I want it to be for a good reason."

"How is your chest." She asked, grazing her hand gently over his bandage.

When she touched him as intimately as she did, he felt his pulse quicken. He looked up at her and saw how concerned she looked and how tired she looked.

"The pains not too bad M, it'll heal."

"Very good."

"You look tired. Didn't you get much sleep last night."

"Not much."

"Why not. Worried about me, were you."

"Yes, as it happens. You don't have to look so bloody surprised. I'm not the evil queen that everyone paints me."

"I never thought you were."

There was a few moments of silence between them. James entwined his fingers with M's.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"You terrified me James, I thought you were dead."

"The Doc says I can go home in a few days."

"Well that's good, isn't it. You'll have to look after yourself. You'll be off work for a while."

"I can take care of myself, don't worry."

"I do worry. I could always take some time off, a week or so. Get you back on your feet."

"You don't need to do that."

"I'm offering."

"What the hells gotten into you. Worrying about me, wanting to take care of me. Anyone would think you were…"

M's gaze shifted from him and he realised what was happening. This wasn't just sentimentality, she actually had feelings for him, true feelings.

"M…"

"I should go, you need your rest. I'll be back in a few days."

"I would like it, you know."

"What."

"If you were to take care of me for a few weeks, I'd appreciate it, if the offer still stands."

"Ofcourse it does. Get some rest." She smiled.

She lend down and kissed his forehead like a mother would to a child, although James was feeling a lot more than mothering instincts from her.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks passed and M had phoned the Hospital to double check that James was still being released that day. The Doctor confirmed that he was, so she informed him that she would be by to collect him in an hour or so. She placed the phone back on the reciever just as Bill Tanner entered her office.

"Ma'am."

"Hello Tanner, what can I do for you."

"I just need you to sign off these requsistion forms for Q Branch."

"Certainly. Tanner would you do me a favour."

"Ofcourse Ma'am, what do you need."

"Bond's being released from Hospital today and I've offered to look after him."

"I see." Tanner said, in surprise.

"It could be a week, perhaps longer."

"Right and what exactly is it that you need me to do."

"Take charge for a few weeks. It's either that or you may end up with Gareth Mallory."

"I'd be happy to Ma'am."

"Thank you Tanner." She smiled.

"Give Bond my regards."

"I will, thank you Tanner."

Tanner left her office as she collected her bag and jacket from the chair beside the window. She went outside and waited a few minutes before her driver appeared and drove her to the Hospital. When she arrived she made her presence known at reception and was greeted by the same snobby receptionist as before. The woman just gave M a scowl as M walked away in the direction of James room. She got to the room and saw him sitting waiting ever so patiently for her arrival. She gave a small smile to herself as she walked over to his bed.

"Hello James."

"Hey, thought you'd gotten lost."

"I had a little something to take care off back at the office."

"Is everything okay."

"Yes, fine. Tanner's agreed to take charge while I'm away."

"I don't want to cause any hassle for you."

"It's not a hassle James and Tanner's happy to do it. He said to send you his regards by the way."

"He's a good guy, Tanner."

"Yes, he is. So, are you ready to go."

"Try and stop me."

He stood up a little too quickly and clutched his chest. M was at his side in seconds.

"James, are you okay, come on just lean on me."

"Lean on you, I'd squash you. I'm alright really, just stood up too quickly."

"James, I've been thinking."

"Oh and what might that be then?"

"I was thinking that it might be a better idea if you stayed at my flat instead of yours."

"Why."

"Well, you don't exactly have a lot in your place, do you. It's very sparce and if I'm not mistaken, only one bedroom and I have no intention of sleeping on a couch at my age."

"I was gonna take the couch."

"Like hell you are. You're in a delicate condition right now and what you need is a proper bed. Stay at my flat, it has everything you need and two bedrooms."

James looked into M's eyes and could see that she wouldn't take no for an answer, so he gave into her.

"Alright M, I guess I'm staying with you then." He smiled.

She helped him to walk to the car and then her driver got out to help her toget him into the back seat. She slid in beside him as her driver got back in and started the car.

"Are you okay." She asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks M." He said, as he took hold of her her hand in his.

She looked down as his hand grasped hers and she felt butterflies in her stomache. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way for her Agent, especially her young Agent but she couldn't help it. He was the most loyal man she had ever known, a man who would do anything and everyhthing for her, die for her if need be and she couldn't stop the feelings she was having for him after his injury. James looked at her and could see a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong." He asked.

"Oh nothing."

"You look worried."

"Not at all. Just happy that you're okay."

"You're sure."

"I'm sure."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. You make my day xx**

**Chapter 4**

A few days had passed by and James seemed to be settling into M's flat rather well. She woke up to the strong smell of toast and coffee and was immediately on her feet and heading to the kitchen. She entered to see him standing on a chair searching her top cupboard.

"JAMES, GET DOWN."

"Jesus M, what are you yelling for."

She marched over to him and helped him down from the chair.

"You are recovering from a gunshot wound, for gods sake."

He took a seat on the chair, suddenly feeling a little out of breath and rubbed his chest a little.

"You see, you're in pain now." She continued.

"Yeah, okay you were right, sorry."

"Come on through to the sittingroom."

She put her arm around his waist as she guided him over to the sofa and helped him to sit down before joining him.

"What were you thinking, you're suppose to rest."

"M, I'm not used to just sitting around doing nothing."

"Well, you'll just have to make the best of a bad situation."

"I never said it was bad. I get to be with you and see what the head of MI6 is like outside of work."

"Oh yes and how am I shaping up then."

"Very well, very well indeed."

He looked at her with a glint in his eye and she wasn't quite sure what was happening. She suddenly felt a little panic and quickly got up and went through to the kitchen without a word. James was a little taken a back by the sudden action and decided to follow her through. She stood by the kitchen window looking out onto Holland Park and she felt James breath on the back of her neck.

"M, what is it."

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Why did you walk off like that."

M stood silently, feeling to scared and to foolish to say anything. She suddenly felt strong arms go around her waist and she felt herself being pulled closer into James. He heard her gasp suddenly but then felt her hands going over his before turning around to face him.

"James…."

"You are so beautiful, do you know that."

He smiled the biggest smile at her and leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. He couldn't quite believe he was kissing her, his Boss but it felt so right.

"You okay." He asked, breaking the kiss.

"I feel silly, for running through here like I did."

"Why did you."

"You had that look in your eye, that look you give all those young women."

"Okay, and that's a problem because…"

"I didn't say it was a problem as such. I just thought I was mistaken and that you couldn't possibly be looking at me that way."

"Why not you, what. Just because you're not young now means you don't deserve the attentions of a younger man."

"What could you see in me."

"So much. At the hospital when you ran your hand over my chest when you were observing my injury, in that moment I felt something between us and again when we were in the back of your car when you held my hand. I know you feel something for me, you can't deny it."

"I wasn't going too. I do feel something for you but I've never acted upon it because as you said, I'm your Boss, I have certain standards to uphold. When you were in Paris retrieving the Medusa and those guns started firing, I really thought I was going to lose you. I don't think I've ever felt so scared. I kept telling myself that the feeling I was having for you would go away in time but they never have. I suppose being here with you everyday, looking after you, well it's only made my feelings that much stronger."

"Why did you never tell me any of this before now."

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd feel the same."

"Serously…"

"James, I'm an old woman, could you really see us as a couple."

"Well why the hell not, age is nothing but a number. You are beautiful, intelligent, loving and the only woman I've ever truly trusted and I find my feelings for you growing stronger day by day."

"You do."

"I'm willing to take a chance, question is, are you. Can you cope with the gossip at the office, your family's views. One would assume that you'd tell them eventually."

"I don't want to lose you again so yes, I think we should at least try, that is if you can put up with an old woman."

"You're not old, far from it."

This time M took charge and kissed James firmly with probably more force than she had intended, when she heard him gasp.

"Oh god, James I'm sorry. I went to quick for you."

"It's fine. Why don't we go through to the bedroom."

"I really don't think you're in any kind of condition for that right now."

"I didn't mean sex."

"Oh." M said, sounding disappointed.

"Just not yet. I don't want us to just jump into bed the first night. You're not like those other women, you're special and I do still hurt a little. For now, just lay beside me and let me hold you."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

M lay awake the next morning in James arms. She was lying next to the man she loved. She's wanted this to happen for such a long time and now that it had she began to get scared. James opened his eyes to see M staring at the ceiling. She looked deep in thought, clearly not noticing that James was watching her.

"Morning." He said, startling her.

"James, you scared me."

"Sorry, what's the matter."

"It's silly really."

"Tell me."

She turned over into him and he put his arm tighter around her.

"I don't want people judging us."

"People?"

"Tanner, Mallory, my children."

"You think they'd disapprove."

"I don't know."

"You're entitled to a life M. You were faithful to your Husband right up to his death. You've served your Country and always give more than is asked of you. You deserve to be happy, even if it is with me. Is it the age thing."

"I just know Joanna and Paul will have something to say about it."

"Are they your children."

"Sorry, yes."

"If they love you at all then they'll put their views aside and accept it. I'll understand if you don't want to go through with us but don't let anyone else tell you who you can't be with."

"You're absolutley right, so how about I invite them round for dinner and we can tell them about us."

"I'll go along with whatever you want."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, now go make the phonecall." He said, kissing her.

M went into her study and dialled her Daughter's number. She waited patiently until the forth ring and she was greeted with her Daughter's voice.

"Mum, this is a surprise. What's the occasion."

"Hello darling, how are you."

"Okay I guess. The kids are reeking havoc and Simon's working crazy hours but other than that, all is well. How are you, I haven't heard from you for a couple of months."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry darling but works been very hectic."

"I see and let me guess, you can't talk about it."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine, I'm used to it. So what is it you wanted."

"Well I was wondering if you and Paul could come around for dinner tonight."

"Oh, well I can get Simon to look after the kids. He finishes early today and Paul, well I'll give him a call and see if he can make it."

"That would be lovely if you could."

"What do you want to talk to us about."

"What makes you think I want to talk about anything specific."

"Mum, I know you. I can tell by the tone in your voice."

"I'd rather wait for you and Paul to get here before I tell you, if you don't mind."

"Okay, what time."

"Around 7pm, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Well, we'll see you at 7pm then. Bye Mum."

"Bye darling."

M hung up the phone and felt James arms go aroung her waist.

"Well, are they coming."

"Looks like it. Are you sure that you're okay with this."

"Will you stop worrying. It will be fine, you know me. I can sweet talk anyone."

"Mmmm, maybe I should worry then. Hit on my Daughter and I'll kill you."

"I only have eyes for you and only you." He smiled.

It was getting nearer to 7pm as M was in the kitchen cooking and James was laying the table. He put out 3 bottles of wine, a mixture or red and white and set some of M's best wine glasses out. He went through to the kitchen to check on how things were going.

"You nearly done in here."

"Finished. Here, take this through."

"What is it." James asked, looking puzzled.

"It's Duck a l'orange. It's their favoruite."

"Smells good."

"Lets hope it tastes just a good then. I've never been the best cook in the world."

James was just about to respond when the doorbell rang, startling M.

"Oh my god, they're here."

James put his hands on M's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Listen, will you stop worrying so much about what they'll think. End of the day, all that matters is you and I. Don't let them make you feel bad or that you're somehow betraying your late Husband because you're not, okay."

"Okay, I won't. I know I love you and that's all I care about."

"Good, now go and let your children in." He smiled.

M gave him a quick kiss before walking to the door and greeting her children.

"Joanna, Paul. I'm so glad you could make it." M smiled.

"Hi Mum." Joanna replied, hugging her Mother.

"Hi Mum, how are you." Paul asked, giving another hug.

"Oh I'm fine darling. You okay, keeping well."

"You know me." He smiled.

"How are the kids Joanna." M asked.

"Mary wants Granny to take her to the zoo next weekend and Ethan wants granny to show him how to pick a lock." She said, suspiciously.

"He said that did he."

"Yes, he said he can't remember what you showed him that last time."

"Oh."

"Honestly Mum, of all things to teach him."

"Well you won't be saying that if you ever get locked out. Come through to the sittingroom, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Joanna and Paul gave a quick glance to each other as they followed their Mother through to the sittingroom. They walked in to find James standing before them.

"Joanna, Paul. This is James Bond. James this is Joanna and Paul, my children."

"Nice to meet you both, M's told me a lot about you." James said.

"Em, I thought only Dad called you that."

"Well James does too, okay. James can I see you in the kitchen for a moment please." M asked.

"Yes ofcourse."

He followed M throught to the kitchen and saw her beginning to panic.

"M, calm down."

"Calm down, how the hell can I calm down. She's already judging and we haven't even told them yet."

"It might have been a good idea to tell me your proper name before they arrive."

"I didn't think, oh god this is a bloody disaster."

"No it isn't. It'll be okay, Emma." James said, smiling at her.

"I could have you shot for that."

"Yeah but you won't."

"No, come on then, lets get this over with."

They walked back through to find Joanna and Paul whispering to each other, which suddenly stopped when they saw James appear at M's side.

"Mum, what the hell's going on here. Who is this."

"I told you, his names James."

"We're aware of his name Mum, what Joanna means is why is he here."

"Okay, the thing is, I wanted you to meet him because, well we're together."

"YOU'RE WHAT." Joanna yelled.

"Mum is this a joke." Paul asked.

"No darling it isn't. We're living together."

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell do you mean he's living with you." Joanna asked.

"Well just that Joanna. James and I are living together."

"For how long Mum." Paul asked.

"James was badly injured and he's staying here to recouperate."

"Oh, so you're not actually living together that way. God Mum you scared us for a second there."

"Joanna, listen to me, please. When James has healed, he won't be leaving here. Well, not unless he wants too." She replied, looking at James.

"I have no plans to go anywhere Emma." James replied, moving to put him arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry but Mum, seriously. He's half your age."

"I am aware of that."

"ARE YOU."

"Joanna, don't start a fight." Paul said.

"What are you after money." She asked, glaring at James.

"Joanna, please." M begged her Daughter.

"I have to go."

Joanna walked out and slammed the front door behind her leaving M close to tears. James gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and gave a small smile to Paul.

"Let me go talk to her." James said.

"James, no."

"Mum, let him go. Come on, lets go and get a glass of wine."

M followed her son over to the sofa and he poured her a glass of red wine.

"You haven't said much about James."

"To be honest, I'm a bit shocked. When you introduced us, I wasn't expecting you to tell us that you were a couple."

"I'm sorry."

"Mum, does he make you happy."

"Yes, yes he does."

"Then that's all that matters. I don't begrudge you happiness. I know Dad wouldn't either. He'd want you to move on, be happy."

"Oh Paul, thank you darling." She said hugging her Son.

James walked out of the front door and saw Joanna at the end of the road, trying to hail a taxi. He walked upto her and she tried to avert her eyes when she saw him appear at her side.

"You don't have to leave on my account you know."

"Don't flatter yourself Mr Bond."

"Look, I know this must feel strange for you and your Brother."

"Oh you get that do you."

"Joanna I…"

"Why, why her."

"Why not her."

"She's twice your age. What could you possibly see in her."

"Your Mother is an amazing woman. She's been nothing but loyal to me over the years and I to her. We've seen each other through a lot of tough times. Saved each others lives on countless occasions. We spend so much time together and know each other so well that over time I started to feel more for her. I don't see your Mother as an old woman. She isn't, at least not in my eyes. We've both come close to death so many times and I actually think if something was to ever happen to her, well, I don't think I'd cope."

"Really." Joanna spoke, a little softer this time.

"I love your Mother and I've no intention of ever doing anything to hurt her."

"You're young."

"What's your point."

"Mum's not. You have a life ahead of you. Marriage, children. Mum can't give you the latter, at least I bloody well hope not." She said.

"I don't care about stuff like that. In the job I do, all that matters is here and now. Right now, Emma's in my life and that's all I need. She loves you and Paul very much. She doesn't want to hurt either of you. She doesn't want to destroy your Father's memory."

"She could never do that."

"I give you my word, I'll do everything to make her happy."

"You know, I think I believe you."

"Why don't you come back in. Your Mother's been slaving away in that kitchen. She's made your favourite."

"Not duck al'orange."

"That's the one."

"Alright, you've twisted my arm."

James held out his arm for Joanna as he escorted her back to the house. Just as they reached the top step, she stopped to face him.

"James, I don't doubt that you love Mum, but I swear to god. If you do anything and I mean anything to cause her any hurt or pain, I'll nail you to the wall by your fucking testicles, got it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now lets eat."

They walked back into the house and M appeared in the hallway. Joanna gave her an apologetic smile and made her way into the diningroom where Paul was seated. M turned her attention back to James.

"Well, how did it go." She asked.

"Good, lets just say, I know where she gets her temper from."

"Cheeky bugger."

She gave a small chuckle as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be okay James, won't it."

"Everything will be fine. She understands how I feel about you and I made a promise never to hurt you."

"She made you promise that."

"You may not think she cares but I tell you what, She loves you more than anything. She just wants what's best for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"HEY, ARE WE EATING TONIGHT OR WHAT." Joanna bellowed.

"Coming darling."

James and M made their way through to the diningroom and began dishing out the food. The rest of the evening was spent talking about family stuff that they used to get upto. James sat listening to their banter and loved hearing about the woman outside of MI6. Only now realising she was nothing like the woman she put on a show for at work. As the evening drew to a close, they all helped with the washing up and finshed off the last bottle of wine, before James went out and hailed a taxi for them. James and M stood on the kerb waving off her Children. When the car was out of sight, James put his arms around M's waist pulling her closer to him. He heard a small moan escape her lips as she tighened her hold on his arms.

"Why don't we have an early night." James whsipered in her ear.

"I was just gonna suggest that myself. Are you sure your well enough."

"Come hell or high water. I need you tonight."

"Oh James, I need you too."

"Come on, sleeping beauty."

He escorted M back up the steps and into the house before bolting the door behind him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the weeks went by, James became stronger and as he stood in M's kitchen, he made the decision that it was time to return to work.

"Morning James." M smiled, as she walked in.

"Morning beautiful. You hungry."

"A little. What are you cooking."

"Pancakes."

"Sounds lovely. You're up early, couldn't you sleep. Is your chest still bothering you."

"No, my chest is fine, more than fine actually."

He stopped tossing pancakes and put them to the side and walked around the counter and took a seat beside M.

"I'm thinking about coming back to work."

"Oh, I see. Are sure." M asked.

"I'm pretty much healed now, the odd pain now and again but that was to be expected. I love being here with you but I need to work, all this doing nothing is driving me crazy."

"I understand, ofcourse I do."

"But…."

"It's stupid."

"Go on"

"It's just that now that we're together officially, sending you out into the field to possibly get shot and god knows what else, well it's going to be extremely hard for me. I don't think I could bare it if anything were to happen to you."

"M, sweetheart. It's all part of the job."

"I'm aware of that. I just love you so damn much, you made me smile again. Given me so much of my life back, it's not just about the job anymore. I have someone to come home to at night and I love it."

"So do I, ofcourse I do. You mean the world to me and I promise that when I'm out in the field, I'll think about things before I follow through. I'll try very hard not to get shot."

"What about the women." She stated.

"You know aswell as I do that it's only part of the job, they mean nothing to me."

"Vesper did."

"Yes she did."

"So what's to say it won't happen again."

"I didn't have you when I was with Vesper. If I did then maybe things wouldn't have ended like they did. I will never feel for another woman the way I feel about you. You're special and always will be."

The sentiment and truth of his voice ultimately convinced her of his commitment to her. She smiled at him before leaning into kiss him deeply.

"I trust you, I'm sorry for being a silly old woman."

"You're not, I understand where you're coming from. No woman will ever match you."

"I wonder how long we'll be able to keep us a secret at the office."

"That all depends if I can keep my hands off you at work."

"It will be a task, won't it." She laughed.

"It will."

"In all seriousness James, please remember that I am still your Boss. Don't take liberties, or it could find both of us up shit creek."

"I can be subtle."

"I'll believe that when I see it James."

"Such faith M, such faith."

"Oh by the way, I meant to say Joanna called yesterday."

"Oh yeah, how is she."

"Good, she wants to know if we'd like Mary and Ethan this weekend."

"Your Grandchildren." James asked, suddenly worried.

"That's right."

M looked at James face and saw the terror in his eyes and she couldn't help but laugh.

"James, it's alright if you don't want to do it. I understand."

"No, it's not that, it's just that well, I've not really been around kids before. What do we do with them?"

"Look after them, take them out. Keep them alive." M joked.

"That's not funny M."

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to meet them eventually, why not get it out of the way now."

"What if they don't like me."

"How could they not like you, I do."

"Yeah but the difference is I'm sleeping with you. You like me for entirely different reasons."

"Joanna and Paul like you."

"Not a first they didn't."

"Look, if oyu don't want too then fine. I'll call her an cancel."

M stood up and marched over to the phone and started to dial her Daughter's number. James could see he'd upset her and immedaitely began to feel bad. He got up and walked over to her and put the phone back in it's holder. He pulled M into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm sorry for acting like a fool M, ofcourse we can have them for the weekend."

"You mean it."

"I can't wait to meet them." He smiled.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOILER ALERT:**** Before you all begin this Chapter I should warn you that I've introduced a Spooks member and there will be spoilers for those of you who want to and haven't seen the show. So I'm giving you fair warning.**

**Chapter 8**

James returned to work the next day. M had left early to make a start on the mountains of paperwork she was sure she'd have waiting for her and she thought it may look to obvious if she and James arrived together. As much as she loved him, she still felt that their releationship was reletively new and wasn't ready for people to judge them just yet. Eve was at her desk, getting ready for the day ahead when she heard the door opening and James popped his head around.

"Bond, you're back."

"Hello Eve." He smiled, walking over to her.

"How are you feeling."

"Fully recovered."

"I'm glad, really. The place hasn't been the same without you."

"Is she in."

"She is, you can go through."

"Thanks."

He knocked lightly on the door and walked in on her command. He could just make out the top of her head over the hight of the reports that took over her desk.

"Morning Ma'am."

"Morning James, sorry about the mess. Would you help me, please."

"With pleasure." He replied, cheekily.

"James."

"Sorry, what do you need."

"Would you just grab some of these files and put them on the floor by the desk please."

"Sure. You have enough to get through, don't you?"

"Don't get me started. Paperwork's never been one of Tanner's strong points."

"Would you have rather had Mallory in charge."

"Good point. I'll give Tanner credit, he kept the place going in our absence. Anyway, enough of my moaning. How are you."

"Will you stop fussing, I'm fine. I'm fine now, just like I was fine when you asked me last night."

"Well excuse me for worrying about the man I love."

James smiled at her and walked round and took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you too and I promise I'm healed. Ready to work again."

"Good, I'll stop fussing like an old mother hen."

"I'm glad."

"Before we start on business, there's something I wanted to ask."

"Yeah, what's that."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still okay for this weekend."

"What's on this weekend."

"James honestly, I already told you that…"

"M, I'm only joking with you. Mary and Ethan, babysitting this weekend. I remember."

"So you're still up for it."

"Try and stop me."

"Thank you. Now business, I don't want you to start with anything that's going to take you out of the country at the moment."

"M, you can trust me."

"What, oh yes I know that. I just need to make sure you're here for the weekend and if I send you off abroad then I can't guarantee you'll be back in time."

"Oh, sorry. So what am I doing."

"You'll be playing bodyguard for the next week or so."

"Oh yeah, who for."

"A woman by the name of Connie James."

"Connie James, how do I know that name."

"She was in the papers not so long ago. She's MI5."

"Turned traitor, betrayed her colleagues and if I'm not mistaken, didn't she kill one of them."

"Ben Kaplan, so young. Such a waste."

"If she's a traitor then why in the hell are we protecting her and why."

"The reasons behind why she killed Mr Kaplan, I'll let her explain when you meet her. I don't really know the full story as I'm just back incase you'd forgotten."

"Sorry."

"All I know is that her colleagues all came together to protect her when some man from her past called Davey King returned to her life and was trying to kill her."

"Well obviously he didn't succeed. Is he back to try again then."

"King's dead but someone from his life wants revenge for his death. They hold Ms James responsible and it's upto you to protect her."

"Why should we protect a traitor M."

"MI5 insist on it."

"Shouldn't they want to through her to the wolves so to speak."

"Look James, like I already told you, I don't know the full story. You'll be meeting MI5's chief Harry Pearce to discuss all that. Be there in 2 hours."

"Well at least I'll be in London."

"Yes and home at nights." She winked.

"Naughty girl."

"Go."

"I'll see you later." James said, kissing her before he headed out.

**I never really think of crossovers until I'm halfway through a story. I did the same thing with my Scott&Bailey/Casualty crossover. Anyway, hope you like it. Catch you all soon xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James stood outside Thames House for a few moments observing the building. He walked inside and gave his name. Security rang through and about a minute or so later a balding mad in a smart suit came out of revolving doors.

"Mr Bond."

"That's right and you are."

"Harry Pearce, head of MI5. I'm very grateful that you're able to do this on such short notice."

"Well M said it was important."

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to Connie."

James followed Harry through the pods and into Harry's office, noticing the looks he was getting from the other MI5 agents. He took a seat across from Harry.

"Mr Pearce, why are you all so desperate to protect this woman. From what M told me and from what I've read about her, well lets just say I wouldn't be rushing to help her."

"I admit Connie's done unspeakable things and there are a lot of people here who would love to see her dead, but those few men and women out there. They've given her a second chance and so have I."

"Who is it that's after her."

"We've no idea, all we know is that someone broke into her house the other night and left her a note telling her it wasn't over."

"Could it be someone in MI5."

"It's possible but I honesly don't think one of my team would be that foolish, at least I hope not."

"So it's more likely to be one of King's associates."

"I think so."

"Does she still have the note."

"Yes I have it here."

Harry got out the note from his top drawer and handed it to James.

"Thank you, I'll get Q to check it out. Can I ask one thing."

"Ofcourse Mr Bond."

"Why are you not investigating this in house, why come to us."

"We have enough of our own terrorists and so on to deal with right now. If I had the man power then ofcourse we'd be protecting her ourselves but right it's just not an option and your section came highly recommended."

"Do you know M well." James asked.

"Actually I've yet to meet the formiddable M. Bill Tanner and I are old friends. He was the one who suggested you. He said if anyone could protect Connie then you could."

"Thank you Bill. So where is Ms James."

"At the moment she's staying at The Lancaster. We thought for the time being, she'd be safer there than at home."

"Can you take me to her now."

"Yes ofcourse."

"Mr Pearce, she does know that I'll be protecting her, doesn't she."

"Not yet, but she's about to find out."

James and Harry left in separate cars and made their way to The Lancaster Hotel. When they arrived, they made their way to room 302 where Connie was staying. Harry gave a soft knock at the door and after a few moments the door opened. James looked up to see a woman in her late sixties with mid lenth grey hair, not so disimilar to M's.

"Harry, I wondered when you'd be by."

"Sorry I'm late Connie but I got held up. Can we come in."

Harry walked in and James followed, getting a suspicious look from Connie as he made his way inside. Harry sat down on one of the chairs and James stood just off side from Harry. Connie walked back into the room and took a seat opposite Harry.

"So who's this Harry."

"Connie, this is…"

"My names Bond, James Bond."

"Well Mr Bond, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Connie, he's been assigned to protect you."

"Protect me, but I just assumed that one of the team would be staying with me, Lucas or Ros."

"We're busy Connie. You know things are hetic right now and we just don't have the man power. James here has just returned from sick leave and they're easing him back in gently."

"Trying to keep me alive is easy, is it."

"Compared to what I'm used to Ms James, yes." James responded.

"Well, I suppose I don't have much choice then, do I."

"Oh, you do have a choice Ms James, live or die, it's entirely up to you. If you're not that bothered about living then I can go right now."

"She want's to live James, trust me on that one. Now look you two, I have to get back to the grid. Try to get along. Connie, call me if you need me." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry gave them both a smile and left the room. James began checking all the rooms and fire exits. Locks on the windows and doors. He went outside the room and checked the lobby and all fire doors, anything which would make easy access for someone out for blood. He walked back into the room and found Connie bringing 2 cups of coffee through.

"Thought you'd like a drink."

"Thank you."

"All exits safe then."

"You know I wish you'd take this a little more seriously. MI6 are giving up precious time a resources to protect you."

"I never asked you too."

"No, you expected your collegues to risk their lives all over again without a second thought. From what I've been told, I think they've done more than expected from them under the circumstances."

"You don't think I deserve to be protected."

"You're a traitor and you killed one of your own."

"You don't know my reasons Mr Bond."

James was about to respond when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller Id and saw it was M.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He said.

He walked over to the window so that he could talk more privately with her.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Honestly James, what if we'd been on speaker phone."

"We're not are we."

"No you're safe, this time. I thought I'd see how you're getting on."

"Okay I guess."

"You two haven't hit it off then." M laughed.

"Something like that. Did you know Tanner was the one who suggested us for this job."

"Yes, he told me earlier."

"Well you could have told me."

"What does it matter who suggested us. It's a job, nothing to strenuous for your first few weeks back."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Cheeky. What's the Boss like."

"Harry Pearce, yeah he was okay. Nothing like you ofcourse. You M are one of a kind, rare and beautiful with it."

"James stop it. Look I know you don't agree with what that woman did but her colleagues have obviously forgiven her for most of it. Be nice."

"Fine but just remember, I'm only doing it for you."

"Good boy. 005 will be by around 5pm to relieve you, okay."

"To make sure I'm back home in time."

"Well ofcourse. See you later dear boy."

"Yeah, see you later M. Love you." He said, as he hung up.

He turned back to Connie to see her grinning at him. He took a seat where Harry had sat.

"Was that your Boss." Connie asked.

"Yes."

"The famous M. I've heard a lot about her over the years. Met her once at some charity event a year or so ago but I don't suppose she'd remember, she spoke to so many people that night."

"Probably not."

"You sounded rather personal over the phone."

"I beg your pardon."

"I take it there's more between you than just colleagues."

"That's not really any of your business, is it." James replied, sharply.

After he'd spoke, all he heard in his head was M's voice telling him to be nice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He said.

"It's fine, I have a tendancy for being nosey."

"M and I are together but we're trying to keep it quiet right now."

"I see. She's older than you, if I remember her correctly."

"Yes she is."

"Quite a bit older."

"Age is irrelevant, to both of us. We love each other and that's all that matters, alright."

"Fine."

"Think I'll just go and check the pariminter again. Keep the door locked at all times, understood." James said, as he got up and left.

"Yes sir."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay Prosper-the-XVII, this chapter is just for you. Since you are kind enough to update quickly when I ask, I'd best do the same.**

**Chapter 10**

Before James knew it 5pm came around. There was a knock at the door and when James checked who it was he opened the door.

"005, right on time."

"Hello James. Good to have you back."

"Thanks. Listen Sammy, there's been no activity so far, I've checked the parimiter 3 times already and everything seems secure. It's getting late so chances are there shouldn't be any action tonight, at least I bloody hope not."

"It was a strange day to start back, wasn't it. Why not start back next week."

"I was bored out of my mind. I needed to work, even if it is for her."

"What's she like."

"Alright I guess. You know what she did."

"Yeah, M informed me. Can't believe they're willing to help her."

"There must be something about her. Maybe we'll see what she's really like in time."

"Mmmm, anyway, you'd better head off. M said you were to stop by on the way home."

"Did she now. Listen I'm off for the weekend but I'm on call, so if you need a hand, just call."

"Yeah right. M would have my head if I spoiled your weekend."

"What are you on about."

"James, I'm not an idiot. M takes time off to look after you, which she would never do for any other Agent and you're always hanging around her office, even before you were injured."

"What are you saying Sammy."

"Call it woman's intuition but if I didn't kow any better I'd say there was something going on with you two."

"Yeah alright there is but please don't go spreading it around. M's very sensitive about other people's opinions. It's new to us and we just need some time."

"Don't worry, I won't sat a word. I know she's a tough bitch but I do like M. She's one of the good ones."

"Yeah she is. I'll leave you too it then."

"Have a good night."

"Bye Sammy. Connie I'll see you in a few days."

"Have a good night Mr Bond."

James left Sammy and Connie and got in the car and made his way back to MI6. When he got there, Eve was just packing up for the evening.

"Off home Eve."

"God yes, it's been a long day. You."

"Yeah, just need to see M and then home."

"Night James."

James waited until Eve left then made his way into M's office. It was dimly lit and as he looked straight ahead he could see she wasn't at her desk. He looked to his side and noticed her lying on the couch in the corner. He couldn't help but smile at her small form and how peaceful she looked. He walked over and knelt down beside her and kissed her gently. She stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to see James smiling down at her.

"You're back."

"You're sleeping. Long day." He asked.

"No more than usual. How did you get on."

"Alright. I left Sammy guarding her. She'll be there all weekend and one of MI5's agents have agreed to do relief cover to give Sammy some down time."

"Who."

"Lucas North. He and Connie get on quite well so that's something."

"I hope you're being nice to her."

"I'm trying. Anyway, enough about work. We have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"More or less."

"Well yeah. Your Grandkids are gonna hate me."

"They'll adore you."

"I hope so. Come on, we only have tonight to ourselves and I'm not wasting it."

"Lead the way."

He held out his hand to her and she accepted and made their way home.

James woke the next morning to the sound of screaming. He jumped up, gun in hand and rushed through to the kitchen.

"JAMES, PUT THAT AWAY." M yelled.

He walked into the kitchen to find 2 screaming children and M attempting to make them waffles. He hid his gun behind his back immediately.

"Sorry M."

"It's Emma. Granny's name is Emma, only Papa called her Em."

"You must be Mary."

"Yes I am and you're Granny's boyfriend." She said, proudly.

James couldn't help but smile at the young girl who sounded so much like her Grandmother. Lovely long curly golden hair and bright blue eyes. James looked at he yound boy standing closely to M. He walked over to him and knelt down.

"And you must be Ethan."

Ethan remained quiet, clearly very shy.

"Ethan, James is asking you a question, it's polite to answer." M said.

"I'm not that scary, am I." James winked.

The face James made, caused Ethan to giggle and Ethan held out his hand.

"Hi James, I'm Ethan." He said, in a very quiet, yet polite voice.

"Ethan, Mary. Go and sit down and I'll bring your waffles over." M said.

"Okay Granny." Mary replied to her with a smile.

James walked round to M and pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Hehe, look Ethan, that man's kissing Granny." Mary giggled.

"Alright you two, settle down. Sorry, James but Joanna dropped them by a little earlier than expected."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"You're a love."

"So how do you think it went there."

"They seem to like you."

"Ethan's a bit shy."

"He's always like that when he meets someone for the first time."

"Mary's the spitting image of you."

"You think."

"Definitely. They're great kids M, really."

"I'm glad they like you. So, are you up for a trip to the Zoo today."

"Oh try and stop me. I'll just go and get changed, okay."

James kissed her one last time before heading through to the bedroom to change.

To Be Continued…

**Okay Prosper-the-XVII, he has now been introduced to the kids. How do you think he went. Next the Zoo. I have to go into work tomoroow but I finish at 2pm so will update tomorrow night xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

James came back into the kitchen about 10 minutes later, dressed in casual jeans and blue shirt. When M saw him enter, she couldn't remember him looking so relaxed. He gave her a small smile before joining her at the table.

"Where are the kids."

"Sitting watching some cartoons before we leave. Are you sure you don't mind giving up your free weekend for them."

"Will you stop, ofcourse not. They're great kids."

"They seem to like you."

"Thank god for that because I've no plans on going anywhere."

"Well that's good to know." She said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Shall we get going."

"Lets go. Mary, Ethan, come on you two we're going." M yelled through.

Mary and Ethan came running through as M attempted to get their coats on. James couldn't help but smile at the image before him. He could just picture what M had been like when her own children were young, it suited her.

"James, are you goning to help me with these two or what."

"Sorry, my mind drifted. Come on Ethan, get your coat on."

"What are we going to see first Granny." Mary asked.

"What ever you like darling."

"Penguins, I want to see the penguins." Mary squealed.

"No, no Mary Lions first. Tell her James, has to be Lions first."

"Okay you two, no fighting. Now come on."

They made it to the Zoo in one piece, just. Mary and Ethan had started arguing in the back of the car but one glare from M had silenced them fairly quickly. They went to the cashier and paid for their tickets. When they entered the Zoo, the first thing they had spotted were the Lions, which Mary and Ethan ran over to immediately, Mary clearly forgetting that she wanted the Penguins first.

"Look Granny, look at that Lion in the corner." Ethan said.

"It's very big isn't it, scary." M replied, kneeling beside Ethan.

When she went to stand up, she nearly toppled over but luckily James grabbed her in time.

"Hey, you okay." He asked, laughing.

"Shut up you, I'm fine."

"They seem happy."

"I know, it's nice to see them smile."

"Haven't they been."

James could see tears threatening in M's eyes. He guided her over to the bench just by the Penguin sanctuary.

"Mary, Ethan, why don't you check out the Penguins." James smiled to them.

The ran over to James and M and handed James their coats as the sun was getting hotter. Mary looked at M and could see she was upset.

"Granny, why are you crying."

"I'm fine darling, just the summer air, allergies."

"Love you Granny."She smiled, clearly not believing her.

"I love you too darling." M replied, hugging the child.

"Mary, come on, the Penguins. Look they're flapping. Hehe, their funny." Ethan giggled.

Mary ran over to where Ethan was standing, the pair mesmerised by the Penguins. James put their coats to the side and pulled M into his arms.

"M what's wrong."

"Joanna's having problems in her marriage. Before you got up this morning, Mary was telling me that Mummy and Daddy fight a lot. He works to much, that's his problem."

"We can't exactly critisize, can we."

"James if I'd known all those years ago that Joanna and Paul were effected by my being away so much, I would have given it all up in an instant."

"They didn't."

"They always accepted my work. David explained it all to them when they were young and they learned how important my work was. They dealt with it. Mary said she over heard Daddy on the phone to Sarah the other night, telling her he loved her."

"Sarah?"

"His secretary."

"Jesus M, I'm sorry. Do you think Joanna knows."

"More than likely. She's not foolish."

"Takes after her Mother then."

"Mary and Ethan look so happy."

"Maybe they could stay with us for a while. Give Joanna and Simon some time alone for a while. A week or two."

"You wouldn't mind."

"Ofcourse not. They're your Grandchildren for god sake and they seem to have taken to me. They go to School don't they."

"Yes."

"Well, you and I can to a regular 9 to 5 for a few weeks, be home in time for them, spend time with them."

"Anything so you don't have to do the nightshift, looking after Connie James."

"Well, an exception."

"I'll suggest it to Joanna. You'd make a great Father James."

"Never thought of myself as a Father before. Come on, we still have the rest of the Zoo to explore."

He got up and ran up behind Mary and Ethan, picking Mary up in his arms. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and hugged him. Ethan walked upto M and took hold of her hand as they made their way around the rest of the Zoo. The last thing she heard was Mary asking James if he was going to marry her Granny.

"Well, you know what Mary. You never know."

"I hope so, Granny loves you. Maybe you'll have your own little girl someday and we can play with her."

James never said anything after that, just walked around smiling and carrying the precious child in his arms.

To Be Continued.

**Prosper-the-XVII, I think you may know where I may go with this. It's your fault for giving me the idea but maybe not, I'm not sure. Let me know. Hope you had a good time at Les Mis xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

James arrived at The Lancaster around 9.30am Monday morning. He knocked on the door of Connie's room and waited for an answer. When it opened, a tall man with dark hair answered it.

"Hi, you must be James Bond."

"Yes and you are."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm Lucas North."

"MI5."

"Yeah."

"How have things been over the weekend." James asked, stepping into the room.

"Not too bad. There was a break in while we were out yesterday."

"Anything taken."

"Nothing we could find. Clearly whoever this is, wants to get a feel of Connie's surrounding's."

"How is she."

"She's scared, although Connie won't let you see it's effecting her."

"I can believe that."

"Mr Bond."

"James please."

"James, I know you can't begin to understand why we've chosen to help Connie."

"Well I did wonder."

"She wasn't always this way. A lot has happened to her over the years, a lot we, the ones who were supposed to know her better than anyone didn't even know."

"Like what."

Lucas went quiet, unsure of whether or not he should discuss Connie's personal tragedy's.

"Lucas, if I'm to learn to trust her then I feel I should know everything. Is she still asleep." James asked, nodding to the bedroom door.

"Yeah she is."

"Please Lucas."

"You're aware of Davey King."

"Ofcourse."

"Well 30 years ago, he let several bombs off in the streets of Manchester, killing many innocent people, woman, babies. When we thought we had him cornered, he kidnapped Connie, he held her prisoner for just over 2 weeks."

"Go on."

"During those 2 weeks, he raped her every day. When she was rescued, she never told anyone about it, kept it all to herself. She later discovered that he'd left her pregnant, she had an abortion because she couldn't face raising his child."

"Bloody hell, I feel sort of bad for the way I've treated her since we met."

"When he resurfaced mere months ago, King and a man named Qualtrough convinced her to turn mole, she'd been leaking information about a case called Sugarhorse. Ben Kaplan, our colleague she killed, well he found out about her activities. Qualtrough and King realised that Ben knew and told Connie to kill him."

"And just like that, she did it."

"He gave her 2 choices. Kill Ben or the rest of the team were going to die. She was put in an impossible situation, she had no choice."

"It's no wonder she's so closed off."

"I know she comes across as a stuck up bitch but she's not, not really. I've known Connie a long time. I looked upto her once and over the last few months I'm beginning to see the old Connie again and I like it."

"Do your colleagues feel the same."

"Harry and Malcolm definitely. Jo's nearly there and Ros, well it's taken Ros a lot longer to forgive. I don't think she'll ever truly forgive Connie for what she did but she'll make the best of a bad situation. Ros was the one who killed King, She could have killed Connie anytime but she didn't."

"Is Ros your partner."

"Just a friend but we're close. Anyway, I should get going, leave you too it."

"Sure, it was good to meet you."

"You too James. Look after her."

"Yeah, I will."

M was in her office with Tanner going over the security measures for Connie James when Eve rang through to say that her Daughter was here to see her. Tanner excused himself as Joanna walked in.

"Hiya Mum."

"Hello Darling, what brings you here."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"Well ofcourse you can. Are Mary and Ethan alright."

"What, oh yes they're fine. They had a great time with you and James. They want to come back soon."

"Well, you know they're welcome anytime. Actually Joanna that's what I was hoping to talk to you about."

"Oh."

"Why don't we sit on the sofa."

"Sure."

Joanna got up and followed her Mother over to the sofa and took a seat beside her.

"So Mum, what is it."

"When we were at the Zoo on Saturday, Mary mentioned that you and Simon have been fighting a lot lately."

"Oh I see." Joanna replied, looking down at her hands.

"Darling, has Simon been playing away."

"Yes he has. He's been sleeping with Sarah Mum, his bloody secretary."

"I thought so."

"You mean you knew."

"Mary said she overheard Daddy telling Sarah that he loved her."

"She never said anything."

"She maybe young but she's not stupid, at her and Ethan's age, they pick up on these things."

"Simon says it was just a stupid office romance and that it meant nothing."

"But you don't believe him."

"I know he loves me Mum but he works all the time. We talked last night and he talked about taking a 2 weeks break, maybe he and I could get away, sort things out."

"It sounds like a good idea. You know Mary and Ethan can stay with me and James anytime."

"Are you sure. You and James haven't been together long."

"He gets on great with them. They love him."

Joanna looked at her Mother and saw concern in her eyes. She placed her hand over M's.

"Mum, what is it."

"What do you mean."

"You look, I don't know, strange."

"I was just something Mary said to James at the Zoo."

"Oh yes and what was that."

"She asked him if he was going to marry Granny."

"I see, and what did he say."

"You never know."

"Well it's obvious that he loves you."

"Yes." She replied, quietly.

"Is there something else."

"She asked when we were going to have our own little girl so she could play with her."

"Oh Mum. Only Mary."

"I never really thought about it before. Until James met Mary and Ethan, it was never really an option."

"Has he said something."

"That's just it, he hasn't said anything since the Zoo. He was so quiet on Sunday."

"Well he must know that it's not possible."

"That's not quite true love."

"I don't understand."

"I'm never gone through the menopause."

"You're kidding but Mum you're 69 years old."

"What can I say, nature decided to skip me."

"You wouldn't seriously consider trying would you."

"All I know is that I love James and I think deep down, he wants to be a Father and how could I begrudge him that."

"Mum, at your age there are risks."

"Perhaps ones I'm willing to take."

"Please talk it over with James first. He may want to be a Father but one thing I know for sure is that he loves you so much and I can't imagine he'd be willing to risk your health."

"I will but if we were to decide to try, I need to know that I'd have your support. Yours and Paul's."

"You would, just so long as you give this serious thought. At least you'll have Mary and Ethan for 2 weeks for a trial, to see if you'll both cope."

"True. Anyway love, next week okay."

"Should be, I'll talk to Simon and get back to you."

"Fine."

"And Mum."

"Yes."

"I meant what I said. Talk to James."

"I will. Bye love."

To Be Continued…

**Prosper-the-VXII, I think I'm on a roll this week xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Connie walked into the room to find James asleep in the sofa. Her leg hit the side of the table causing him to jump up, gun at the ready.

"Some bodyguard you are, fast asleep. Late night?"

"Long weekend."

"Yeah, my partner had her Grandchildren staying."

"Bit of a handful then."

"Just a bit but it was worth it."

"Do you have children of your own."

"A little difficult in this job."

"She managed."

"Yeah well, women are better a mutli tasking, aren't they."

"We have our moments."

"I never thought about kids till this weekend, seeing M with her Grandchildren. I've always known her as the tough, no-nonsense Boss. It was funny seeing the other side. You forget people have lives outside of MI6."

"You should talk to her."

"Sorry."

"You're together, you should be talking to her about your feelings."

"Talking won't change the outcome. M's past that stage, besides as much as I would love to be a Father, I love M, more than anyone could ever imagine. I have her and that's enough."

"Mr Bond, I…."

"Ssssh. Be quiet."

"What was that."

"Get in the bedroom now, and lock the door."

"James."

"DO IT."

Connie did as instructed and locked herself in the room. She looked around her space and decided to hide in the closet. James hid at the side of the bookcase and saw a shadow entering the room. He was just about to shoot when he felt something sharp going into the side of his next. He pulled out a dart which came though the window, he looked over at the intruder and could make out a woman's face before he blacked out. The woman walked through the room, checking all the ususal hiding places and found nothing. She tried the bedroom door and saw that it was locked.

"Stupid bitch, like that's gonna stop me."

"You want be to break it down." A gruff voice asked, appearing at her side.

"I think I'm more than capable of breaking down a bloody door Hunter."

She kicked the door with one hard kick and it flew open. She took in the layout of the room and heard a small noice coming from the closet. She nodded to Hunter to move over to the closet and she got her gun ready. He threw open the door to reveal Connie, with a look of fear on her face.

"We meet at last Ms James."

"Who the hell are you."

"My names Anjelica, I believe you knew my Uncle very well."

"You're Davey's Niece."

"That's right. Grab her Hunter."

The tall muscular man grabbed hold of her and tied her hands.

"You're coming with us Ms James." Anjelica replied.

As they made their way out they stopped at James passed out on the floor.

"What do we do with him" Hunter asked.

"Leave him. He's just the bodyguard and clearly not a very good one. Let's go."

Eve was at her desk when 005 came rushing in.

"Sammy, are you alright." Eve asked, noticing the concerned look on the Agent's face.

"Is M in her office."

"Yeah. What's happened."

"You better come in with me."

Eve and Sammy made their way into M's office. She looked up from her desk and the first thing she noted was the worry on both their faces.

"005, Shouldn't you be at The Lancaster, relieving Bond."

"Yes Ma'am. I've been there."

"What is is, what's happened."

"They took her Ma'am."

"What."

"Someone got in and kidnapped Connie James."

"How the bloody hell did that happen. Where's Ja… Bond."

"He's been taking to the Hospital."

"What did they do to him."

"They shot him with some sort of sedative. He was out for quite a while."

"Get down to Q Branch right now. I want you and Q to get back over to the Hotel. Dust for fingerprints, check the CCTV. They have to be on camera."

"Shouldn't someone call MI5."

"Don't worry. I'll see to that. Off you go and for god sake be careful."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sammy gave Eve a half smile before leaving and Eve moved closer to M.

"Are you okay Ma'am."

"I have to see Bond. I need to know he's okay."

"Do you want me to inform MI5."

"No, it's okay. I think Bond and I should handle that one. Just keep things going here."

"I'm sure James is okay."

"Oh Eve." M replied, quietly.

M's complete change of expression told Eve all she had already assumed.

"So you're the woman that James has been seeing." Eve stated.

"You think it's silly, don't you."

"Why would I think that Ma'am."

"Because I'm so much older than him."

"What's age Ma'am, nothing but a number. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

"Really."

"You two have been through so much together over the years. You're the only woman who's never left him. It's only natural that he'd fall for you eventually. You should get to the hospital."

"Yes I shall. Thank you Eve."

"You're more than welcome Ma'am."

M was driven to the Hospital in under 30 minutes. It hadn't been so long ago she was here for the same reason, James Bond. She walked upto reception and gave her name to the receptionist.

"M, aren't you the lady that was here about 5 months ago."

"Yes, I thought you looked familiar. I'm here to see James Bond."

"Yes, yes, I know you're his Boss and that's all I need to know."

"Actually you can add Partner to that little file now too. You know young lady, people might be a little nicer to you if you weren't such a rude little bitch. Something you could work on perhaps. People see enough misery in a Hospital without your attitude."

"He's in the cubicles just down the hall, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

M walked away, feeling slightly better that she'd gotten some of her anger out. She arrived at a row of cubicles, with nurses attending to the emergency patients. She spotted James sitting on the bed in the third cubilcle. She gave a small smile to herself when she noticed that he didn't look too badly injured.

"James."

"M, I am so sorry."

"I'll give you two some time alone." The young Nurse said, as she left.

"It's alright James, Sammy informed me of everthing."

"It just happened so damn fast."

"James it's alright."

"It's not alright M, Connie's missing."

"I know. I have Q and Sammy down at the Hotel, checking the CCTV and fingerprinting the room. We'll find her."

"Have you spoken to Harry Pearce yet."

"Not yet. I thought we could go over there together. If you're alright to be released."

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just something to knock me out for a while."

"I'm glad you're alright. I was worried."

"Nothing can keep me down for long."

"When we're done at MI5, we'll head home."

"M, I should be out there looking for Connie."

"Sammy's on it and no doubt her colleagues will want to help, besides I want to talk to you about something."

"Are you okay."

"We'll talk at home, okay."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As James and M walked out of the Hospital, M gave a small nod to the receptionist amd was surprised when the young woman smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you that your little friend was on the reception desk."

"I think she'll be a little more pleasant from now on."

As they got to the car door, James grabbed hold of M'a arm to pull her back.

"We are okay, aren't we M."

"Ofcourse we are. Why would you ask me that."

"I know I've been a little quiet since Mary and Ethan went home but I can explain. It's nothing you've done."

"I think I already know what it's about."

"You do." He asked surprised.

"Not here okay. Lets get Harry Pearce out of the way first." She smiled.

James agreed and he slid into the car behind her.

Connie opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. It wasn't like the last time when King held her captive. It wasn't cold and dark. She was in a room that looked not too different from her room at The Lancaster. She got up from the bed slowly and tried the door but it was locked which she hadn't been surprised at. She went to sit back down when the door opened and Anjelica walked in.

"Hello Connie."

"How long are you going to keep me locked up here."

"For as long as I bloody well please. You killed my Uncle, you all thought he had nobody in his life, well you're wrong."

"Do you have any idea what your Uncle did to me."

"That's your story."

"And you killed his kid. You didn't have to shoot him."

"I didn't pull the trigger."

"As good as. Oh don't worry, Ms Myers will pay for what she did aswell, make no mistake about that."

Anjelica left Connie alone and locked the door behind her, deciding to let the older woman sweat for a bit.

Harry Pearce was in his office when Ros Myers poked her head in the door.

"Harry, MI6 are outside wanting to see you, says it's urgent."

"Send them in, oh and Ros you'd better stay."

"Okay."

Ros went to get James and M and escorted them into Harry's office.

"Mr Bond, how nice to see you again."

"Hello Mr Pearce."

"Harry."

"Sorry, Harry."

"And you must be M."

"That I am Mr Pearce. Pleasure to meet you."

"And you. This is one of my team, Ros Myers."

"Ros, I've heard a bit about you." James said.

"Oh, who's been talking."

"I met Lucas the other day."

"Enough said."

"I'm sorry Mr Pearce but I'm afraid this isn't a social call." M interupted.

"Oh, I suppose you'd better get to the point then."

"I'm afraid that earlier today, someone broke into Connie's room."

"Is Connie alright." Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr Pearce. She's been taken."

"Taken, what the hell do you mean she's been taken." Ros spoke up.

"Exactly what I said Ms Myers."

"And where the bloody hell were you when this was going on." Ros said, looking at James.

"I'm afarid I was shot with a sedative, I was out cold."

"Well some bodyguard you turned out to be."

"Ros." Harry warned.

"No Harry, for christ sake. He was meant to be looking after her. I thought MI6 were meant to be the best."

"We are the best Ms Myers, things happen that are out of our control. James did the best he could. This job isn't his usual domain."

"Well just as well or there could be more dead."

"We don't know Connie's dead Ros." Harry said.

"We'd have been aswell protecting her ourselves."

"Ros."

"I'm sorry Harry but it has to be said. You lot better find her alive or there'll be hell to pay. I should go and let Lucas know."

Ros stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for Ros outburst."

"It's unserstandable Mr Pearce. Look, we have 005 and our Quartermaster searching for her now. My team are the best and we will find her, I promise you that." M said.

"The worry is M, will she be found alive or dead."

"We'll keep you updated Harry." James replied.

"We should go James. We'll be in touch."

James and M left, getting the most evil looks from Ros as they left. When they got outside, M breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay." James asked.

"I'm glad that's over with. That Ros has a bit of a temper, doesn't she."

"She appears too."

"She and that young receptionist would make a fine pair."

"What do we do now."

"It's late, right now there's nothing you or I can do. You're signed off for the next few days."

"What, why."

"Orders from your Doctor I'm afarid. Don't worry, Q and Sammy can handle things and no doubt this lot will be getting involved. I don't see how we'll be able to stop them and I don't exactly blame them for their anger, so right now we go home."

"Home, good."

"Come on."

Harry was just finishing up when Ros and Lucas came barging into his office.

"What the hell is this I hear about Connie. Is it true."

"I'm afraid so Lucas."

"Well who took her."

"Lucas right now we just don't know. M's team are trailing through CCTV as we speak and doing fingerprint analysis. Let them do their job."

"Harry we have to do something."

"Right now, the best thing you can do is go home and get some rest, all of you. Tomorrow we come back and we help MI6, okay."

"Yeah but Harry."

"That is an order. GO HOME."

Lucas gave a slight nod and followed Ros out, cursing under his breath as he went.

To Be Continued…

**Prosper, the part you've been waiting for is coming up next. You're lucky I'm on a writing roll today xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay Prosper. M's finally going to tell James what you've been hoping. Enjoy sweetie xx**

**Chapter 15**

M and James arrived home an hour later. M went straight to her liqour cabinet and poured both her and James a large whisky. She walked over to the chair were he was sitting and placed the glass in his hand. She sat on the edge of her coffee table so that she was in between his legs.

"It wasn't your fault James, it could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't, it happened to me. What if it had been you I was protecting."

"You can't think like that. Please stop worrying about it, we'll find her."

"I hope so. I know I complained about her but meeting some of the people she works with, it's clear they respect her despite what she did."

"We've all done stupid things in our past."

"True, anyway, you said you wanted to talk."

"Oh right, yes."

"Well go on then."

"Well first of all, Joanna came round this morning. She and Simon are having problems, he's been seeing his receptionist."

"You're kidding."

"They want to work through their issues. Simon suggested they go away, a little holiday."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"The thing is, well Mary and Ethan."

"She wants us to look after them."

"If it's alright. If you don't want too then it's fine. I know a few weeks it a big difference to the odd weekend."

"I think it would be great to have them for a while."

"Really."

"Ofcourse. Did you think I would say no."

"You've just been so quiet since they went home."

"Yeah listen, I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright James."

"No it's not. The thing is, spending time with your Grandkids, well I liked it."

"It's what Mary said that got to you, wasn't it. I heard what she said."

"She's very intellectual for such a young child."

"She has her moments. Look can we sit on the sofa, I'm getting uncomfortable and there's something I need to tell you."

James gave a small nod and stood up. He helped M to stand and they went and sat on the sofa. M remained quiet for a few moments until James took hold of her hand.

"M, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't. I've been thinking alot about what Mary said to you."

"M, you have to believe me. It doesn't matter. Okay, yes I would love the chance to be a Father but I know that it's not possible and I'm fine with it. I love you and I've no intention in leaving you just because you're an older woman and we can't have a child together."

"But maybe we can."

James sat looking at her like she had two heads. He sat listening to her words but it wasn't going in.

"Wh…at, what do mean, maybe we can. How?"

"I've never gone through menopause James."

"How did I not know this."

"To be honest I've no idea. Why do think I'm such a moody bitch around the 15th of every month, or why I make you wear protection when we make love."

"I just assumed that giving the job I do, the women I meet. I just thought you wanted to be careful. Even before we were together I never noticed your mood swings."

"Well I'm surprised. I know Tanner always makes some sarky comment behind my back when I'm like that. You're quiet James. Are you in shock or just appauled."

"No ofcourse not, it's just. Are you serious about this."

"If you want me too."

"If I want you too. M, this isn't just about me and what I want. It affects you more than anyone. You're the one that would be going through a pregnancy and I know at your age there would be risks involved."

"But James, it's a risk I'm willing to take, for us."

"M, I want to be a Father, I won't lie but are you willing to do the whole baby thing again. You're not young and I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"James, as long as I have you, I'll be fine and Joanna says she'll help anyway she can."

"You talked to Joanna about it."

"I was upset about how quiet you'd been. I needed to talk to someone about it and she is my Daughter and she cares."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"So."

"Can we just get you checked out by a Doctor first before we plan this. I just want to make sure you're in perfect health before we go ahead."

"And if I am."

"Then okay." He smiled.

"Oh James."M beamed before hugging him.

Ros and Lucas were sitting in a bar around from Thames House. Lucas was on his 5th beer.

"Lucas, I think you've had enough."

"I'll say when I've had enough."

"You know, when I made that comment when Davey King turned up about you and Connie and you brushed me off, told me I was being ridiculous. That you cared about her and worried because you looked upto her once…"

"What's your bloody point Ros."

"Was it a lie."

"Was what a lie."

"What you said. Lucas, do you have feelings for her."

"I don't know."

"Is there something in the bloody air or something."

"What are you on about."

"Older women. Mr Bond is apparently in a relationship with that M woman and now you're brushing me off when I ask about Connie."

"It's just the last few months, with everything she's been through, her emotional state. I've seen such a different side to her and she always seems at ease with me."

"Because you were the only one who would give her a chance. Does she know that you feel something."

"Ofcourse not."

"Would you dream of telling her."

"I don't know Ros, okay. Can we just leave it, please."

"Fine."

"I need another drink."

Ros watched as Lucas started on another beer and couldn't understand what the hell was going on in his mind at the moment.

Connie's eyes snapped open as the door unlocked. She moved up the bed and pulled her knees upto her chest. Anjelica walked in with a tray and placed it on the bed infront of Connie.

"Don't worry it isn't poisioned." Anjelica said.

"Are you going to kill me."

"Well you were responsible for my Uncle's death."

"Anjelica, what your Uncle did to me was a crime."

"So was what you did to that Baby."

"I couldn't have it. Would you put yourself through something like that. Have your rapists child. It wasn't an easy decision, but I did what I felt was right."

"Whatever. If my Uncle hadn't met you then he'd still be alive, that's all I know. Eat your dinner."

Connie watched her leave and prayed to god someone would find her soon.

Sammy walked into Q branch with 2 coffee's in her hand. Q was on his laptop going through fingerprints.

"Come on Q, leave that for a bit."

"No, we have to find her."

"Q, we've been at this for hours. It's late."

"Is it."

"It's nearly midnight and I don't know about you but I need my bed. I'm exhausted."

"I guess you're right. I just hope that woman's okay."

"I know, me too."

"Come on, lets go home."

Q gave in and walked out with Sammy. Maybe she was right, maybe a sleep was all he needed to get his brain working again.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was nearly a week later when Q jumped from his chair and rushed off upto M's office. He totally blanked Eve who jumped when the door was pushed open, nearly being taken off it's hinges by Q's mad rush. He barged into M's office without knocking to find James lips on M.

"Oh my god, Ma'am I am so sorry."

"I have a door for a reason Q. What the hell is so damn important that you have the right to just barge in."

"I think I've found her."

"What, Connie." James asked, releasing M from his embrace.

"Yes."

"Where." M asked.

"It looks as though she's being held in a small townhouse about an hour from Thames House."

"Who's the tenant."

"Well that took a bit of work. Her names not down on the deeds."

"It's a woman." James asked, suprised

"You don't have to sound so shocked Bond." M replied, her authority displayed in her voice.

"Yes a woman. We managed to trace an image of her as she left the fire exit of The Lancaster a few moments after Connie James kidnap. She paid 2 months in advance for the townhouse using a credit card."

"What's her name." James asked.

"Anjelica Hayes."

"Who the hell is she."

"Well that's the thing Bond, she's Davey King's Niece."

"His Niece. Were MI5 even aware he had a Niece."

"I don't know."

"Q, I want you and Sammy to get over to MI5 immediately and inform Harry Pearce and his team. I think they'll want to be there when she's rescued." M said.

"Right and I'll head over to the townhouse."

"Actually James, you're off this one."

"M, no way. I'm the one who lost her in the first place. Give me one reason I shouldn't be there."

"You have a prior engagement." M said, her eyebrow raised.

"I do."

M moved closer to James and spoke quietly so that Q didn't hear them.

"We have the appointment with the Doctor today, remember. He has all my results back."

"Oh I forgot."

"I need you there James. A team remember."

"I'm there. Sorry Q, you and Sammy can handle this one."

"With all due respect Ma'am I'm a quartemaster. I don't do field work."

"You and Sammy have been more involved with this than us. You've both worked hard and you deserve the praise. I trust you." M said.

"Very Ma'am."

"I you feel you need help, Mr Pearce will advise you, don't worry."

"Thanks Ma'am."

Q gave a discreet smile and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Eve looking a little confused.

"You alright Q."

"How long's that been going on for."

"What?"

"The Boss and James."

"Oh that."

"You knew."

"Yeah. They've been together since the Medusa case."

"Wow, never so those two as a couple before."

"I think it's sweet."

"Really."

"Yeah, when they're together they look so happy. They try so hard to look professional when we're around but the eyes have it. Much like you and Sammy, actually."

"There's nothing going on between me and Sammy."

"You keep telling yourself that, she likes you."

"I need to get back to work."

Q left in such a hurry then Eve knew she was spot on. First James and M and now Sammy and Q. Eve clearly had a talent for spotting secret relationships.

Q arrived with Sammy at Thames house a little later. They stood outside the building for a moment.

"This place looks more bloody official that ours." Sammy said.

"I wonder if this Boss is as bad as M when he gets mad."

"Is that possible."

"I know, right. Hey, did you know that James and M are together."

"No way."

"Eve confirmed it earlier. I walked into M's office and she and Bond were, well, close."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Come on, we better not put this off much longer."

They walked into Thames House and was greeted by a tall blonde woman, who looked like she'd rip them apart.

"Are you Q and Sammy."

"That's right Ma'am." Sammy replied.

"My names Ros Myers. I'll take you through to Harry."

They followed her through and all heads looked up as they passed by. They were taken into Harry's office and ordered to sit.

"So, can I assume you have news for us." Harry asked.

"Actually Sir, we do. We've tracked Ms James to a small townhouse about an hour from here. She's being held by a woman called Anjelica Hayes."

"Anjelica Hayes. Who the bloody hell is she." Lucas asked, walking in.

"I'm sorry you are." Q asked.

"Lucas North, 2nd in command here. Who's Anjelica Hayes."

"Well after some digging, we managed to get hold of her birth certificate. Her Mother was Anna King. Davey King's Sister."

"King had a Sister." Harry asked.

"Yes Sir. Now the possibility is that this woman is armed. We thought your team would like to be the ones to get this woman."

"Where are Bond and M." Harry asked.

"They had a personal engagement I'm afraid that couldn't be changed. They handed this over to me and Sammy."

The looks from Ros, Harry and Lucas didn't go unnoticed by Sammy.

"We are more than capable Mr Pearce. I'm a trained Agent with a license to kill." Sammy stated.

"Is he." Ros asked.

"I can handle a gun Ma'am."

"Fine, then I guess we're all going in. One thing though Q." Ros said.

"Yes Ma'am."

"If you continue to call me Ma'am I may actually shoot you myself. I am in no way old enough to be referred to as a Ma'am. Got it."

"Yes Ma…Ros."

"Good."

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Prosper, you should be happy with this Chapter. It's all about our favourite pair.**

**Chapter 17**

James and M were in the waiting room of M's Doctor's Office. He looked around him, 2 young men in their 20's and a young Mother with a screaming 4 year old girl, who didn't want to sit still. He turned his head to see M watching the young girl and the smile that was showing on her features. He moved to take hold of her hand and grapsed it in his own.

"You never know, that might us soon." He whispered to her.

"I really hope so James. The people in here would think us foolish for wanting this." She said quietly.

"To hell with them all."

He pulled her into his arms and she layed her head in his shoulder. The young Mother sitting opposite them gave them a strange look, which they chose to ignore.

"Emma, would you like to come through."

M looked up to see her Doctor standing before her and James clearly forgetting M's real name for a momentary second. They got up and followed the Doctor through. They took a seat across from her and James looked more nervous than M at this point.

"Okay, so I've had all you health checks back and I am pleased to tell you Emma that you're in perfect health for a woman of your age."

"Really, oh Dr Collins that's wonderful news." M beamed.

James was smiling from ear to ear at the news but then his smile disappeared, which M noticed right away.

"James, what is it." M asked.

He turned to M and took hold of her hand again.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I am happy that you're healthy but perhaps you'd better tell Dr Collins here why you wanted a health check in the first place."

"You have a reason for this check Emma." The Doctor enquired.

"Well actually I did have a reason. As you know yourself I've never gone through menopause."

"Right."

"Well the thing is, James and I, well we want to try for a baby."

"A baby."

"I know it seems like a strange thing for a woman of my age to want but we do. We love each other and we badly want a child together." M said, nervously.

"Right, well I must say this is a bit of a surprise. I'd just assumed that your job has requested the health check."

"I know you probably think I'm insane for wanting to do this but it's what we both want. We've thought about this long and hard."

"I don't want to appear rude or insensitive Emma, but you're not a young woman. Having a baby at your age, it will take it's toll on you. You'll find that you'll get tired very easily. You'll have to watch your blood pressure. I'd advise working shorter hours. I am aware of the job you do, which is clearly a stressful one. You'll require extra scans throughout your pregnancy. You'll need a lot of support, not just from family but your colleagues aswell."

"We're aware of that."

"You forget how well I know you Emma. You're not one to let people help you out. You like to take control."

"My god, she really does knows you well, doesn't she." James said.

"Be quiet James."

"Sorry. Look Dr Collins, Emma and I are both aware of the risks involved. I love this woman more than anything in this world and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. When she sets her mind on something, she won't let it go. She will have all the support she needs from both her family and her colleagues, I'll see to that personally."

"Well you both seem very determined and clearly nothing I can say will change your minds. You'll have my full support."

"So we can start trying." M asked.

"As if I could stop you. The minute you're pregnant, get your butt in here so that I can check you out, get all your appointments set up, scans etc. Deal."

"Deal. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here." Dr Collins smiled.

James and M arrived home to find Joanna and the Kids standing outside the house. M got out of the car and approached her Daughter.

"Joanna, what are you doing here. Has something happened." M asked, worried.

"You know how you said you'd take the kids."

M looked at her Grandchildren then back at Joanna and saw a cheeky grin on her Daughters face.

"What, you want me to take them now."

"Please Mum."

"Darling I have to organise things first. I'm going to have to change my hours at work and get cover."

"M, it'll be fine. We'll manage." James said, appearing beside her.

"Please Mum."

"Oh, alright. Where are you off too anyway."

"Simon's booked us 2 weeks in New York."

"Alright for some."

"I really appreciate this Mum."

James took the kids into the house, leaving M and Joanna on the steps.

"I know I'm a pain in the arse Mum."

"No you're not. If it can save your marriage."

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Actually James and I are just back from the Doctors."

"The Doctors, why."

"I had an appointment last week to get a complete health check. James and I wanted to be absolutely sure I was in perfect health before we started trying."

"Oh, you spoke to him about having a baby then."

"Yes and we both agreed it's what we want."

"Are you healthy."

"Very, my Doctor was very pleased, albeit a little shocked when I told her why I wanted the check. She went through all the risks, which I was already aware off."

"What are the risks Mum."

"She said I'll get tired very easily, I'll have to watch my blood pressure and she insists that I cut my hours at the office."

"And if you don't."

"Well she never told me that past, I'd already checked it out myself, but it could send me into premature labour or possible miscarriage."

"Mum, for god sake. These risks are huge. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this."

"I've made my decision darling. Look, if and when I do get pregnant, which I hope is very soon, I will be careful. I promise, besides I'll have James, and you I hope."

"Oh Mum ofcourse I will. I already told you I would. We all will. Look I have to go. Simon's packing as we speak."

"Off you go and have a good time darling."

"Thanks Mum. Love you."

Joanna hugged M and got back in her car and drove off. M smiled to herself before walking into the house and heard Mary laughing. She walked into the sittingroom to see James chasing her around the sofa and Ethan trying to jump onto James back.

"Alright you two, leave James alone."

"We're playing Granny." Mary squealed.

"Go and out your stuff in your rooms, go on."

Mary and Ethan did as they were told and carried their rucksacks into their room. They heard the door shut and laughter erupting again.

"They know not to mess with you don't they." James said, as he sat down.

"You always said I have a natural authority." She replied, sitting beside him.

He pulled her into him and kissed her, before she pulled back a little.

"So, are you happy with what Dr Collins said." She asked.

"Oh M, ofcourse I am. You?"

"Relieved. I thought she'd find something that would get in our way."

"When you are offically pregnant, we're gonna have to take really good care of you."

"I know and I'll be careful. I promise, I won't do anything to put our baby at risk."

"We're gonna have to start telling people about us. They're certainly twig when you're as big as a house."

"Cheeky bugger, but yes, you're right, we will. To be honest I think some already know."

"Really."

"Well I know Eve does and lets be fair, we know Q does. I think Tanner suspects."

"Will we tell them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Right now, we better get those two something to eat. Come on."

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Prosper-the-XVII, thank you for your update. I really missed them over the weekend and thank you for the mention to other readers. I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic and yes you spelt it right. I've just sat and watched Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace and am now currently watching Skyfall at the moment. I've been putting it off all week because I know I'll cry at the end. I keep hoping that James halped M fake her death and she's going to turn up in the next movie and kick Mallory out on his fat arse. I can but hope. I've watched waaaay too much of Daniel/Judi today that I have a host of new ideas for other fics in my mind now so yaaaaaay xxx**

**Chapter 18**

Q and Sammy pulled up outside the townhouse that had been rented out by Anjelica Hayes. They got out of the car just as Ros and Lucas pulled up. They joined Q and Sammy outside the house.

"So, how are we gonna do this." Q asked.

"I think it's best if Lucas and I go in." Ros said.

"Well, how come you." Sammy stated.

"Because we're not the ones who lost her in the first place, are we and no disrespect Q but I'm gonna assume you've never handle a gun in your life."

"She makes a valid point Sammy."

"Then I guess you better lead the way." Sammy replied, gumpily.

Connie lay awake in pain. Anjelica had arrived to her room the previous night in a drunken rage, cursing and blaming Connie for King's death. Telling her that if he'd never set eyes on her that all of what had taken place could have been avoided. Connie's ribs were badly bruised and she had a cut to her right cheek just below her eye where Anjelica struck her, cathing her with her skull ring. The only thing Connie was glad of was that this time nobody had interferred with her. The lock on her door began to turn and in walked Anjelica, looking a little worse fot wear.

"You look like hell." Connie said.

"You ain't a picture of wonder yourself bitch."

"Mine wasn't self inflicted."

"You deserved it."

"Where's your armed ape."

"Getting supplies for our trip."

"Trip, where are we going."

"You misunderstand. You're not going anywhere, I am."

Connie looked at Anjelica in fear as a gun suddenly appeared from behind her back.

"Anjelica, please you can't do this."

"Oh but I can."

"You'll spend the rest of your life in prison. Am I really worth it."

"To avenge my Uncle's death, you'redamn right it's worth it."

Connie was about to respond when she saw Lucas, Ros and 2 others appear behind Anjelica. Connie tried to keep her expression nuteral but couldn't hide the relief on her face. Anjelica notice her change of expression right away and moved to stand behind Connie, pointing the gun to her head.

"Put the gun down Anjelica."

"Go to hell."

"You don't want to do this."

"Who the bloody hell are you."

"My names Lucas North. I work with Connie."

"You're MI5, and them."

"That's Ros, and they're Sammy and Q. Ros works for MI5 and Q and Sammy work for MI6."

"MI6, how's your Mr Bond. Recovered has he."

"No thanks to you." Sammy spoke up.

"Wasn't very good at protecting this bitch was he."

"Let Connie go Anjelica."

"No way. She killed my Uncle, put him through hell. She deserves death."

"Your Uncle raped her and left her pregnant."

"Yeah and she killed his kid. She's not a fucking innocent you know, she did wrong too and I know about her being a mole and what she did to your colleague. I'm actually very surprised you forgave her so easily."

"He certainly has his personal reasons." Ros mumbled.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Let her go."

Anjelica wasn't a stupid woman, she knew only too well there was no way she was getting out of here alive but it was going to be on her terms, not the government. She pushed Connie had into Lucas path, casuing him to drop his gun as he caught her. Anjelica raised her own gun and placed it into her mouth. All she heard was Q yelling no, before the gun went off. Blood smeared the back wall as Anjelica fell to the ground in a heap, blood pooling around her head. Ros, Q and Sammy left the room and went to inform Harry of the end result and called in the coroner. Lucas had taked Connie through to the main room and was knelt down infront of her as she nursed a large brandy.

"How do you feel." Lucas asked.

"How do I feel. I really can't begin to explain Lucas. Ever since King resurfaced it's been nothing but bad luck, constant death and yes I know I'm the cause of most of it, especially Ben."

"You're doing all you can to repair all that, you know you are."

"Who's coming for me next. His bloody Sister, his cousin. His long lost Father. I don't think I can take much more, let alone carry on at the grid."

"You don't mean that. You've come so far to run away now. You're regaining their trust everyday. Jo, Malcolm, Harry, Ros, Me. You know aswell as I do that Ros was always gonna be the hard one to convince but you did. She went mad when she found out MI6 lost you."

"She did."

"Don't give up on us and we won't give up on you."

"Thank you Lucas."

Connie leaned down and gave Lucas a small kiss on the cheek. She was just about to pull back when Lucas put both hands to the sides of her face and pulled her back into him, kissing her firmly on the lips. She immediately pushed him back, almost in disbelief.

"Lucas what are you doing."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that."

"Because, I just did. These last months have just been the worst and nobody knows that more than you. You life's been in constant danger since you returned and the pain and suffering you've gone through, well I'm the only person who's seen first hand the effect it's all had on you. I've seen a different side to you and also some of the Connie James we all once knew back and I don't want her leaving again. King broke you and we're here to put you back together again. Every part of you."

"Lucas, I understand the relationship between Mr Bond and that M woman, but lets not kid ourselves, I don't look anything like her. I met her once and she had a very unique beauty for an older woman, one that I can see attracted Mr Bond to her. I'm nothing like that."

"Do I look like that bothers me. Have dinner with me Connie. Let me let you forget all the shit that's happened. You need tolive outside the box for a bit."

"Just dinner."

"If that's all you want. Just dinner."

"Okay. Will you drive me home."

"Ofcourse, come on."

M and James and the kids were sitting having their evening meal when M's mobile buzzed.

"Granny, Granny, your phone."

"Yes Mary sweetheart I know, eat your dinner."

M got up and walked over to the window and answered her phone.

"Yes."

"M, it's Harry Pearce."

"Harry, how nice to hear from you. Can I trust everything went well."

"Connie's safe. Q, Sammy and my guys got to her just in time."

"What about Ms Hayes."

"She killed herself. She was never planning on going to prison."

"I see. A result then. Are Q and Sammy safe."

"They're fine, don't worry. I'm debriefing them, thought I could save you a task."

"Well that's very much appreciated, thank you."

"You're welcome M. It was good to work with you, even if it was only for a short time, and do let 007 know that there is no ill will towards him regading Connie's kidnap."

"Yes, I'll let him know. No doubt we'll see each other again sometime. Goodbye Harry."

M hung up just as James arms went around her waist.

"Everything okay."

"Quite. They found Connie alive and well." She said, turning around to face him.

"Any injured."

"Anjelica killed herself. Harry said she wasn't prepared to go to prison."

"Q and Sammy."

"They're fine, everyones fine. The right people are alive and Harry assures me that there is no ill feeling towards you over Connie being kidnappped, so we can relax. Harry's offered to debrief Sammy and Q for us so that will save me a job."

"So our Country is safe once again. Now you and I can concentrate on more important things. Like producing James junior."

"James junior, seriously. You are a rascal."

"Granny, Ethan won't eat his peas. He's being naughty."

M gave James a quick kiss before releasing herself from his embrace and walking back over to Mary and Ethan. James couldn't supress the grin that came across his face as M convinced Ethan how good peas were to help young boys grow stonger.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

James and M had got Mary and Ethan bathed and ready for bed, although more water was on James rather than in the bath. M was tucking Mary into bed and James was doing the same to Ethan.

"Granny."

"Yes Mary, what is it."

"When will you and James get married."

"Oh, Mary love I don't know."

"Doesn't James love you."

James looked us as he listened to their conversation. Ethan closed his eyes almost immediately. He walked over to Mary's bed and sat behind M, bringing her onto his lap, which made her gasp in surprise, as Mary laughed at them.

"James, don't you love Granny."

"Yes I love your Grandmother very much."

"Why won't you marry her then."

"Mary love." M interjected.

"I never said I wouldn't marry her."

"So you will."

"When she's ready, she just has to say the word."

"Granny, you have to say the word."

"You're a little devil you, aren't you." M smiled at Mary.

"When will you have your little girl, like me."

M went quiet and James could sense the akwardness she felt, talking about this to such a young child.

"Will you Grandmother and I let you into a little secret Mary."

"Yes please."

"You won't tell anyone. It's top secret for now."

"I won't tell, I won't tell, I promise." Mary beamed.

"Okay then. Well your Granny and I are trying to have a little girl but you have to be patient."

"I can be patient Granny."

"Ofcourse it may not be a girl." M added.

"A boy, oh I hope not." Mary scowled.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we. Anyway young lady, bed time."

"Okay Granny, love you." Mary said, kissing M.

"Goodnight darling."

"Night James."

"Night night Mary, sweet dreams."

M and James went into the hallway and closed the bedroom door quietly behind them. They made their way through to the sittingroom and James made up the fire while M poured a large Scotch for him. He sat on the sofa and took the glass from M's hand and pulled her down to sit beside him. She took off her shoes and curled up on the sofa beside him and lay her head on his shoulder as he draped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"They're good kids." James said, quietly.

"Yes they are. Joanna's raised them well. Although Mary can be a little inquizative at times."

"She loves you. She just want's her Grandmother to be happy."

"I am."

"Listen, about us getting married."

"Oh James, we don't have to discuss it if you don't want too."

"I do."

He removed his arm from around her and sat up straight and turned to her.

"Look M, I love you so much and I do want to marry you. I'd marry you right now if it's what you want. I didn't bring it up because firstly nobody actually knows about us offically and secondly, well I didn't know if you just wanted to concentrate on the baby for now."

"You're sweet to worry. I do think I might be better to wait. If the pregnancy's going to have the effect we all think it will, I don't think I'll have the energy for a wedding aswell."

"I love you so much. Aren't you having a drink." He asked, noticing she didn't have a glass.

"I thought I'd best get used to not drinking for a while."

"Glad I'm not you."

"Thanks very much."

"Sorry, look don't get me wrong. I know you're risking a lot for us to have this baby and just know that whatever happens, I'm gonna be there every step of the way."

"I know you will. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Shall we have an early night."

"You are keen to get started, aren't you."

"No time like the present."

"Okay, but try and be quiet, we don't want to wake the kids."

"Me, you're the vocal one not." James smirked.

"Oh shut up, come on."

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay Prosper-the-XVII. I know it's late and you maybe asleep now but on the off chance that you're not, then enjoy. If you are sleeping then I'll say it now. Good Morning and happy reading. You will Loooove It xxx**

**Chapter 20**

A couple of weeks passed and M was on the phone when James came into the kitchen. He said morning to the kids as they ate their breakfast and went to pour himself a coffee.

"What are we doing today James." Mary asked.

"You're going to School."

"Oh, do we have to." Ethan moaned.

"Yes you have too. It's only until lunchtime and then me and your Gran will be by to pick you up."

"Granny's on the phone with Mummy."

"Is she. She'll be checking that you're being good for us."

"We're always good silly." Mary laughed.

"Yes you are sweetheart." James said, walking over and kissing the top of her head.

Mary and Ethan went back to eating as M finished up her call. James was standing at the counter and M joined him.

"Everything okay."

"That was Joanna. They're having such a good time in New York that they were wondering if we could keep the kids another 2 weeks."

"Oh, right."

"I said I'll get back to her. To say she's pushing her bloody luck is an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I want them to sort things out but…"

"What."

"We have our own life to be getting on with."

"Mary and Ethan are no trouble. I love having them here."

"You do."

"Ofcourse I do. We may aswell get used to having kids running around."

"I suppose you're right."

James looked more closely at her and could see she looked exhausted.

"M, are you okay."

"I'm fine."

"You look tired."

"Blame them."

"We'll get them to bed early tonight, then you and I can relax. Nice hot bath, spend sometime together."

"Sounds lovely."

"Come on, lets get these two to school." James said.

James, Eve, Bill, Q, Sammy and Mallory were all in M's office for a briefing at 10am. They were all sitting round the table, the smell of coffee hanging in the air. The smell alone was making M feel slightly nauseous.

"Well, the reason I called this little meeting was mainly just to thank you all for all the good work you all did, regarding Connie James."

"We do our best Mallory."

"I never doubted that for a moment M."

"How's Connie doing." James asked.

"She's well. She's settled back into MI5 and with the support of her colleagues I think she'll be okay."

"I should apologise for not protecting her properly." James said.

"Bond, it wasn't your fault. You were drugged remember." Sammy stated.

"True."

"So, do you think they'll want to work with us in the future." Eve asked.

"Well you never know. They were very impressed with Q and Sammy when they managed to track down Connie."

"That Ros woman was a bit scarey." Q said.

"She does come off as such but trust me Q, Ros Myers is far from it." Mallory joked.

James glanced over at M who had remained quiet. The longer she sat, the more pale she looked.

"Ma'am, are you alright." Eve asked, picking up on James concern.

"Yes I'm… actually, would you all excuse me for a few minutes."

M got up from the table and rushed out of the room. They all turned back to James who now had a look of worry on his face.

"Bond, is M ill do you know." Mallory asked.

"Not that I'm aware Sir, no. She's been looking after her Grandkids. They've probably worn her out. I'll em, go and check that she's okay." James, half smiled.

James got up from the desk and followed M out of the office. Leaving the others alone.

"You think she's really okay." Sammy asked.

"You know M. She wouldn't say even if she wasn't."

"Maybe being with James has changed her." Q said.

Q went white immediately realising what he'd said and forgetting that Mallory was present.

"Oh, Sir I didn't meant too…"

"It's quite alright Q. I'm well aware of their relationship."

"How did you know." Eve asked.

"They came to see me last week to inform me. Standard practice when colleagues get involved."

"Oh really." Sammy said.

"I wasn't aware of that regulation Sir." Q said.

"Well it is, so. If there's anything anyone else wants to tell me while I'm here."

Everyone went quiet and all eyes fell on Sammy and Q.

"Yeah, okay Q and I are seeing each other. Sorry Sir, I wasn't aware of the regulations."

"Well now I know."

James was standing outside the ladies toilets when he heard M being sick. He pushed the door open and walked in to find M bent over the far left cubicle. He knelt down beside her and began rubbing her back.

"M."

"Sorry." She said, as she leant back against the wall.

"Don't be." He said, bringing his arm around her.

"That's so unprofessional. I can't believe I did that, and infront of Mallory."

"Clearly it couldn't be helped."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both waiting to see who would speak first.

"So come on then, is this what we think it is." James asked.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't feeling that great yesterday but I wasn't sure. We can't be that lucky that it could happen this quickly, could we."

"Only one way to find out. Do you want me to nip out and get a test."

"Would you."

"Yeah ofcourse. Do you want to stay here."

"I best get back in there. I'll make an excuse for you."

"Okay, won't be long." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

M made her way back into her office. Everyone's eyes fell on her as she walked over and took her seat.

"Are you alright Ma'am." Eve asked, placing her hand on M's arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Eve. I think I may have caught a bug from my Grandchildren. Sorry about that Mallory."

"It's quite alright M. Are you sure you're okay. I'm sure Mr Tanner could step in for you if you'd like to take a few days off."

"Well I'll see how I feel later on, but thank you for your concern."

"Right, I should be getting back then. Again, well done everyone."

Mallory got up and left, followed by Sammy and Q. Eve made her way back to her desk, closing the door to M's office behind her, leaving Tanner alone with M.

"Where did James go." Bill asked.

"He just popped out to get me something." M replied, taking a seat on her sofa.

Tanner wasn't stupid. He'd known M for a good few years and he'd be lying if he said he only thought of her as the Boss. Over the years he had come to regard her as a very good friend and M felt the same way about him. Tanner took a seat beside her, as her tiredness began to show through again.

"Look, you can tell me to butt out if you like."

"Bill.."

"Just listen for a minute. Just forget you're the Head of MI6 for a moment, we're frinds, aren't we."

"Ofcourse we are."

"So talk to me. You're not well."

"It's not what you think, well I don't think it is."

"Then tell me."

"Promise me you won't judge me when I tell you this."

"You know I always keep an open mind. Is this about you and James."

"I love him, more than I thought I ever good. I know I didn't think much of him when he started with us but over the years, he grew on me. When he was injured on the Medusa case, I really thought he was going to die and it made me realise how much I actually loved him."

"You've been with him that long."

"I know we only told you all 2 weeks ago but we just wanted time to concentrate on us and then we got lumbered looking after my Grandchildren. It turned out James got on really well with them. They adore him. Mary asked him when we took them to the Zoo, when we were going to get married and have our own little girl."

"Children say the funniest things, don't they."

"Wasn't so funny."

"M."

"I'm still very capable of having a child Bill."

"You are."

"James and I have talked about it alot and we decided that we wanted to try."

"You're trying for a baby."

"I got a full medical chack to make sure that I was perfectly healthy. The Doctor gave us the go ahead a few weeks ago."

"Are you sure that you want to put yourself through all that. At your age M…"

"I know Bill, I know. I've had it all from the Doctor and my Daughter, even James. I want to do this and as long as I have the support of my family and friends then I know I can do it."

"You know we'd support anything you wanted to do. You're not just the Boss to everyone here, you know that. I know you're tough but they repsect you and over the years they've all come to care about you. We'll all help you anyway we can,when the time comes."

"I think it may have come."

"What do you mean."

"I don't think I've caught a bug like I told Mallory."

"You think you may already be pregnant."

"I'm almost certain of it. James has gone out to get a test."

"How do you feel about it."

"Nervous and I'll admit a little scared. I can't have anything going wrong if I am. It's our only chance Bill."

"Well if you are then I guess we'll just have to take very good care of you." Bill smiled.

"Thank you." She said, hugging him.

"You stay seated until James gets back and I'll go make you some Ginger tea."

"Ginger tea?"

"Yeah, it's meant to help with morning sickness."

"We're not certain yet."

"I think we are Ma'am."

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

James walked back into MI6 half an hour later to find Bill Tanner standing outside M's office, clearly waiting for him to arrive.

"Bill, everything alright."

"Yes fine. I just wanted a quick word."

"Oh, okay. What is it."

"It's about M."

"Right, go on."

"She's told me about your plans for a baby."

"Look Bill."

"I know it's none of my business, just take care of her okay."

"Well ofcourse I will. This isn't just a fling Bill, I love her."

"She says she may already be pregnant."

"I know, that's why I nipped out to get her this." He said, holding up a pregnanacy test.

"Take this in with you, would you."

"What is it."

"It's ginger tea."

"It looks bloody awful."

"It's meant to settle your stomach when suffering from morning sickness."

"Really, okay. I'll take it in. Thanks Bill."

"Don't hurt her James. Double O or not I'll kill you."

"I know."

James gave Tanner a reassuring smile and went into M's office, closing the door behind him. M was standing by the window and looked up when she saw him.

"Well, did you get it."

"Got it. Here you go, oh and Bill says to drink this." James said, handing her the tea.

"He is sweet. Well, I suppose I should go pee."

"Go on then, need a hand."

"I think I can manage to go to the toilet by myself James."

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Just stay there and keep out of trouble."

"Yes Ma'am".

James paced back and forth for whatt seemed like an eternity. His head shot up as he heard M exiting the bathroom. Her right hand was hidden behind her back as she walked over to him. He stood trying to read her expression but she wasn't giving anything anway.

"Well, are we or aren't we." James asked, looking a little anxious.

M stared at him for a few moments before he saw the smile that spread across her face.

"We're pregnant James. We're having our baby." She smiled through tears.

"Oh M, come here.".

She gave a small gasp as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa and started planting soft loving kisses all over her.

"James, not in the office."

"To hell with them. You have no idea how so damn happy you've made me."

"It's really happening James, we're finally having a baby."

"We're going to take such good care of you, do you hear me."

"I won't over-do things, I promise, besides I very much doubt Bill will let me."

"He treatened to kill me if I do anything to hurt you."

"He did."

"He's a good friend."

"He is. I know I don't always treat him as such."

"I suppose we should contact Dr Collins. She did say to let her know the minute you got pregnant."

"When we get home. Right now I need to get back to work. We only have a couple of hours before we have to go and pick up Mary and Ethan from School. So if you could finish up the report on the Medusa case that you said you'd do a week ago, I'd appreciate it."

"Yes Ma'am."

James and M were standing outside the School at 12pm waiting along with the other Parents and Grandparents. M looked up when she heard Mary calling them from the distance.

"Granny, Granny, Granny." Mary yelled, running upto M and pulling her into a tight hug. Causing M to nearly fall.

"Mary sweetheart be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt Granny would you." James said, kneeling down to pick her up.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't hurt Granny. I love Granny."

"And I love you sweetheart. Really James, I'm fine, stop fussing. Where's Ethan, Mary."

"He's coming. He was plaing football with his friend Harry."

"There he is M."

M looked over to see Ethan walking towards them, covered in mud.

"Ethan, what on earth have you been upto. Your uniform's filthy."

"Sorry Granny, I was just playing with my friends."

"Did you have fun."

Ethan nodded to M and in an instant, his muddy uniform didn't bother her as much. She thought to herself that she'd have to get used to all this sort of stuff again.

They arrived home and m got Ethan out of his muddy uniform and made him go and take a shower. Mary got changed into her favourite red dress that M had bought her for her birthday the year before and then handed M her uniform to wash along with Ethan's. Mary sat down infront of the tv as James put on the Disney movie Bolt for her and Ethan joined her a few moments later. James left them to it and went into the kitchen to check on M. He walked in to find her loading the kids uniforms into the washing machine.

"Hey, come on leave that. I'll do it." James said, coming up behind her.

"I can load a washing machine."

"I know you can, but you won't. Sit down."

"James.."

"Do as you're told."

M sat down and watched James putting the liquid in the machine and couldn't help but laugh at the image before her. Never in a million years did she think she would ever see James Bonds doing the laundry. James looked up to see her grinning at him.

"What are you laughing at."

"I've never seen you look so domesticated."

"Well I better get used to it."

James walked over and helped her to her feet and brought his lips to hers.

"What was that for." She asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love."

"I suppose not."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I think I do. I really hope everything goes okay James."

"Hey, come on. You'll be fine. We're all gonna look after you. Me, Joanna, Paul, Tanner, Eve, Q. We're all here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you dear boy."

"Why don't you give Dr Collins a call, let her know our news and maybe see if she could drop by on her way home, save you going in."

"Good idea."

"Would you get dinner started."

"Ofcourse, go on."

She gave James one last kiss before giving her Doctor a call.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

M walked back through to the kitchen 10 minutes later. James was at the counter preparing dinner and looked up when her perfume filled the air.

"Hey, well is she coming." James asked, smiling.

"She said she'll be by in about half an hour. She's just finishing up with a patient."

James turned down the oven and walked round and took her in his arms.

"Those two still watching the film." He asked.

"They seem to be enjoying it. Keeps them quiet at least."

"When do we tell them."

"Best to be absolutely sure first."

"Do you feel pregnant."

"I don't know, do I. I certainly feel sick enough to be." She laughed.

"Can't wait until she gets here then, this is killing me."

"Patience dear boy, patience." She replied, kissing him.

Dr Collins arrived just under the hald hour. As soon as the doorbell rang, Mary jumped up from the sofa and ran to answer the door.

"Hello, who are you." Mary asked.

"My name's Abbey. Is you Grandmother in."

"GRANNY, THERE'S A LADY AT THE DOOR FOR YOU." Mary yelled.

A few minutes later M and James came walking through, giving Abbey a smile.

"Hello Dr Collins, thank you for coming." M said.

"It's no trouble Emma. So, you think this could be it then."

"What's it Granny, what's it."

"Don't be nosy darling. Go and finish the film with Ethan."

"I wanna stay." She wined."

"Mary, go now. Please."

Mary did as she was told. Even at her young age, she could always tell by her Grandmother's tone when to do as she was asked.

"Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright. So, will you and I go through to your bedroom."

"Alright, this way."

"I'll stay here with the kids."

"We won't be long James." M said, kissing him.

M and Abbey made their way through to M's bedroom. M lay down on the bed as instructed and Abbey took M's blood pressure and did a few other tests. James kept checking his watch every 5 minutes. He didn't think it was going to take this long.

"Who is that with Granny, James." Mary asked.

"She's your Grandmother's Doctor."

"Is Granny ill." Ethan asked.

"No Ethan."

"Then why's the Doctor with her."

"We'll explain later okay. You two finish the movie and I'll go and get you some juice."

"Okay James." Ethan said.

"James."

"Yes Mary."

"If you're marrying Granny, does that mean you're going to be our new Papa."

James laughed at this. Now he felt old.

"Mary, when I marry your Gran and I will, just carry on calling me James, okay."

"You don't like Papa."

"Technically I'm not your Papa though love."

"But when you and Granny have your baby, you'll be it's Daddy."

"Yes."

"And you're with Granny."

"Yes."

"So you will be our new Papa."

"Okay love, if you want to call me Papa, you can but only if you want too. Now watch the movie."

James walked through to the kitchen and poured 2 glasses of juice for Mary and Ethan. He was just about to take them through when M and Dr Collins came through.

"James." M said, appearing behind him and walking into his arms.

"Hey, well Doc, is she pregnant or not." He asked, tightening his grip on her.

"She's pregnant, just."

"Aww that's brilliant news Doc. You okay M."

"I couldn't be happier."

"Now listen you two, I meant what I said the other week. I'm going to arrange regular visits for you. I want to see you at least once every 3 weeks just to keep an eye on you. Any issues you may have or pains you experience, you call me immediately. This is my personal number and I want you to call me anytime, night or day." She said, handing M the number.

"Thank you Dr Collins, you're going above and beyond for us." James said.

"I've known Emma a long time and believe it or not I do take an interest in my patients. I know what this baby means to both of you and I promise you that together we'll make sure this baby arrives safely."

"I really appreciate what you're doing for us."

"The only test I would really advise you have is an **Amniocentesis**."

"What's that." M asked.

"It's diagnostic test that is offered to some older women if there is a higher risk of them having a baby with a genetic disorder such as downs syndrome or cystic fibrosis. It is usually performed between 15 and 19 weeks of pregnancy and involves a fine needle being inserted through the abdomen and into the amniotic fluid surrounding the baby. The needle collects cells from the baby that are scrupulously analysed in a lab to detect any signs of disorders."

"Is there a risk to the baby." M asked, as she felt James pull her closer.

"I won't lie to you. There is a very small risk of causing harm to the baby or indeed miscarriage, though the risk is so small (around 0.5-1%) that many parents who are offered it agree to have the test. The best course of action is to find out as much information as possible and then balance the risk against the value of the test to you. Many parents choose not to have it, taking the stance that they'll love their child irrelevant of any birth disorders, whilst others prefer to be aware of any problems in advance so they can be fully prepared and plan for the future. I know it sounds very frightening but I need to make you aware of all the options open to you."

"Can we think about it." M asked.

"Ofcourse. You have plenty of time to decide. It's entirely up to you. You have my number and if you have any questions, then don't hesitate to call. If you need me to come by then let me know."

"Thank you Dr Collins for all your assistance."

"I'll let you get back to your dinner. Take things easy okay and don't worry about what I've said. You are a healthy woman and the baby seems fine. Just relax and don't over do things."

"I promise. I'll call you soon."

James led Dr Collins to the door and said farewell before returning to the kitchen. He brought M back into his arms and kissed her.

"M don't think too much about it right now."

"If we have the test, then there's a chance we could lose the baby James."

"She did say a small risk."

"It's still a risk and one I don't think we can afford James."

"If you don't want the test then we don't have to have it. I love you and our baby regardless of any disorders it may have. It's a part of us and we will love he or she unconditionally."

"I'd hoped you'd say that. I love you."

"I love you too darling, both of you." James smiled, as he placed his hand over her abdomen.

To Be Continued…

**Prosper-the-VXIII, I was sitting watching As Time goes By today and you know what I realised. Apart from one or two stories there is zilch fanfiction for Jean, Lionel and the gang. I think you and I need to change this. Hope this Chapters okay. I had to do some internet research for this one, I think I did okay xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so know idea why the last Chapter ended up in bold in the last few paragraphs, sorry. Anyway, next Chpater. Now off to watch As Time Goes By some more for inspiration. Liz1967, your story Hide and Seek, amazing. Prosper can you add it to our community, I tried but didn't know how **

**Chapter 23**

M had gotten up early on Saturday morning, unable to sleep and phoned Bill Tanner to ask if he could meet her in the coffee shop around the corner from her house. He could sense worry in her voice so he agreed to meet her. When he got there, she was at the table in the corner. She looked up to see him enter and smiled at him. He walked over and took a seat across from her.

"Thank you for coming Bill. I didn't mean to disturb your weekend" She said, quietly.

"It's fine. Caroline's still fast asleep and Harry and Malcolm are at a football match until 12pm."

As he looked her over, he could see she had something worrying her.

"M, are you alright. Was the test negative."

"No, actually. I am definitely pregnant. My Doctor popped around last night because James and I wanted to be absolutely sure."

"So why the long face."

"She suggested that because of my age that it might be an idea to have some test called an Amniocentisis."

"Oh."

"You've heard of it then."

"I've read about it. Did she explain it to you."

"Yes."

"You don't have to have the test, it's really just a percaution."

"She said if we were to have the test then there was a chance I could miscarry."

"That is one of the major risks, yes."

"Bill, what do I do."

"You're asking me."

"I know I don't always treat you as such and I'm sorry about that but I do consider you a friend."

"I've always considered you a friend too M. I know work tends to take over everything else. What does James say about it."

"He just keeps saying that he'll go along with whatever I want but that doesn't help. He said he's love our child uncondtionally, with or without abnormalities."

"What do you want to do."

"I considered the test for a few passing moments."

"But.."

"As soon as Dr Collins mentioned miscarriage, I panicked. This is our only chance at having a baby, there's no use trying to pretend otherwise. We all know I'm not young and the chances of getting pregnant again are next to zero."

"I don't know why you asked to see me. It seems you've already make your decision."

"I suppose I just thought I'd feel better talking to someone who isn't personally involved."

"Well, I think you're making the right decision."

"You do."

"You already said yourself that you and James would love that child regardless, so why have a test that could kill it."

"I'm glad I spoke to you about this."

"Look, you know that whatever happens, we're all here. If that baby needs extra care, then we'll all rally round to help you, both of you. If you need extended leave, or you need a babysitter so that you and James can have some down time. We'll all help you guys out anyway we can."

"I know I don't say this as often as I should but you, Eve and Q are valued members of my team and you're good friends. I'll try and remember that more."

"We already know." Bill smiled.

"I should let you get back. Your wife will be wondering where you are."

"Will you be okay."

"I'll be fine. I should get back. Mary and Ethan will be up soon and James is probably wondering where I am."

"I'll see you on Monday then."

"See you Monday and thank you for listening."

"It was a pleasure Ma'am."

Bill got up and left the café, leaving M to finish the ginger tea she'd ordered. Bill had been right, it had helped.

M entered her house to hear Mary and Ethan arguing over who got the toy from the cereal packet. She made her way into the kitchen to see James pouring himself a large cofee.

"Granny, you're back. Where were you." Mary asked.

"Just went for a walk. Eat you breakfast and no fighting you two."

"Sorry Granny." Ethan said.

M walked over to James and he hugged her.

"You okay." He asked.

"I am now."

"Where were you."

"At the café around the corner. I needed someone to talk too who could be objective."

"To talk about the baby."

"I phoned Bill."

"Bill."

"He's a good listener. I wanted to know what he thought about that test."

"And."

"He thinks the same as you and I. He thinks it's too great a risk to the baby and he's right. Miscarriage is too high a price, and there's no guarantee of another chance."

"I'm glad that you decided against it and that you talked to Bill. Anyway, I already told you, I love you and I will love our child no matter what happens."

"I know you will. Dr Collins just scared me so much with talk of Miscarriage."

"You didn't sleep much either, did you."

"No."

"Well why don't you go and lie down for a bit now."

"But Mary and Ethan."

"It's alright, I'll take them to the park and I'll buy them a film and we can all watch it when we get back. We'll order a pizza or something for dinner tonight."

"Oooh that sounds lovely. Buy some ice-cream while you're out aswell, would you."

"My god, the cravings starting already."

"It's your fault after all."

"Go get some sleep and we'll see you later."

"Thanks, you're a love."

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

M woke up around 2pm. She sat up, suddenly feeling very hungry. She made her way through to the kitchen to make some toast. She stood, suddenly aware of how quiet it was. It hadn't been as quiet as this in weeks, she thought to herself. She sat at the table and ate her toast, reading a book of baby names that James had clearly left in view for her. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and was greeted with Gareth Mallory on her doorstep.

"Mallory." M said, in shock.

"Hello M. Can I come in."

"Yes ofcourse."

She stood aside to let him in and he followed her through to the kitchen.

"Can I get you a tea or coffee."

"A tea would be good."

She thanked god that he'd said tea otherwise she'd have been running out the room to be sick again. M started preparing a cup for him and Mallory took a seat at the table and glanced down at what M had been reading.

"Your tea Mallory." M said, taking a seat beside him.

"Thank you."

"So what can I do for you."

"Well I was coming by to make sure you were alright after the other day."

"Worrying about me, doesn't quite sound like you."

"I have my moments M."

"Well I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

They lapsed into silence and Mallory kept staring at the book that M had been reading. She couldn't be, could she, he thought to himself. M noticed the confusion displayed on his face.

"Mallory, are you quite alright."

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you right out."

"Ask me what."

"I couldn't help but notice the book you were reading when I came in."

"Oh I see."

"A baby book. Is that why you rushed out the room the other day."

"I'm sorry about that."

"So it's not a bug you caught."

"James and I, well I know there are a lot of people who think our relationship is a strange one."

"I don't think that M."

"Some do. My Grandaughter Mary, she's only 6 asked James and I not long ago when we were going to get married and have our own little girl and well, it got us thinking and the more we thought about it. James said having a child wasn't important to him, but the way he is with Mary and Ethan. The more time he spent with them. You could see it suited him. We thought about it long and hard and decided that we wanted to try and get pregnant."

"Don't bite my head off when I say this but is it safe for you to be going through a pregnancy at your age."

"Well, whether it is or isn't, I haven't left myself with much choice now, have I."

"How far along are you."

"Only a few weeks."

"And everythings alright."

"We're fine." M smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I understand if you need too take some leave. I'm sure Mr Tanner wouldn't mind stepping into the breach."

"He's already offered and perhaps nearer the time for this one to arrive I will but right now, I'm more than capable of doing my job."

"M, I wasn't suggesting that you weren't upto the job. I know you and I never really hit it off but if you need any help either before or after the birth, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. I mean that. James and I know we have all the support we need from you all. I suppose that's why I'm happy to continue working at the moment, just knowing you're all minutes away from me if I need you."

"I'll let you get back to your weekend. Where is Bond anyway?"

"He took Mary and Ethan to the park so that I could get some sleep. He shouldn't be too much longer."

"Well I'll leave you to it then."

Mallory got up and M walked him to the door. He was just about to leave when he turned back to her.

"Congratulations M, to both you and Bond." He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Mallory." She smiled, as she watched him walk away.

M was resting her eyes as she lay on the sofa when she heard the front door opening and Mary and Ethan came rushing in. Ethan came running through with a football in his hand.

"Look what James bought me Granny."

"A football, how nice."

"Can I play with it."

"Only if you go into the garden. No balls in the house."

"I'll go outside Granny."

Ethan ran out the sliding doors in the kitchen and went into the garden to play with his football. Mary came rushing in holding James hand and when she saw M she ran up and pounced onto the sofa beside her.

"Granny, Granny you're awake."

"Mary don't jump on your Gran like that. You need to be careful with her."

"Why."

James looked at M and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why do I have to be careful Granny."

James came and sat down beside M and watched as M pulled Mary into her lap.

"Mary, do you remember when you asked when we were going to have our own little girl."

"Yes and James said that you were going to try very hard and that I wasn't to say anything because it was a secret and I haven't Granny, I haven't said anything."

"I know you haven't love. Well, we have something important to tell you."

"Is James marrying you now."

"Not yet love, we will but not yet. Right now we have a little surprise for you."

"Oooooh Granny, I like suprises. What is it."

"James and I are going to have a baby."

"You are, really Granny. When Granny when."

"Well, it'll be a while yet."

"Why."

"Because she's still growing."

"Where Granny."

"In here." M said, putting Mary's small hand on her stomach.

"She's in there."

"That's right love."

"How did she get in there." Mary asked confuesd.

At this James burst out laughing at M's blatent expression. She clearly hadn't prepared to be asked about the birds and the bees.

"You not what Mary, I think you should ask your Mum that question when she comes back." James said, smiling.

"Okay James, so how long do we have to wait then."

"About 9 months, well a little less." M smiled.

"That's ages away Granny."

"These things take time Mary. Can you be patient for me."

"Okay Granny, for you."

"Good girl, now why don't you go and get the dvd that James bought you and Ethan and we can sit down and watch it."

"Okay. Love you Granny. Love you too Boo." Mary said as she kissed M's stomach.

Mary went rushing through to get the dvd and then called to Ethan and probably to tell him about the baby too.

"Did she just call our Baby Boo." M asked.

"She did."

"Could have been worse. Anyway, what does it matter. She's happy for her Grandmother."

"Joanna's going to kill us."

"Why."

"Bause I get the feeling Mary will be asking about the birds and bees the minute Joanna returns."

"Well good, it'll serve her right for leaving them with us for so long."

"You're quite right, oh by the way. I had Mallory here while you were out."

"What did he want. Did he say something to upset you."

"No. Actually he was rather sweet. He came round to see that I was alright after the other day. He saw the baby book you left for me lying on the table and well, he's not a fool. He said that any help we needed, all we had to do was ask."

"Wow, maybe I got him all wrong."

"Funny, I thought the same thing. Only time will tell. Did you get my ice-cream."

"Ofcourse I did. You want it now."

"Please."

James got up to get her ice-cream and Mary and Ethan came running back inside. Mary had a copy of The Lion King in her hand and put it on and got settled in the big chair with Ethan, while M and Bond snuggled up on the sofa.

"Don't worry, I got us Casablanca to watch when they go to bed." James whispered, in her ear.

She just turned to him and gave him a small kiss before returning to the film.

To Be Continued..


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Monday morning came around far too quickly for M. She had enjoyed such a peaceful weekend with James and the kids that the thought of going to work didn't appeal. As soon as her alarm went off, it was thrown against the far away wall, causing James to wake up. He sat up to look at her and could see she wasn't happy.

"What's up with you this morning."

"Oh nothing." She replied, sharply.

"Hey, come on. What."

"This is the first time in my career that I actually can't be bothered going in."

"Then don't, phone in sick. Tanner will understand."

"What's the point. The kids will be at school and you'll be at work. I might aswell go, besides I have a pile of reports that need signed off."

She smiled at him and then went to sit up and the second she did, her face went very pale.

"M, are you okay."

"No…"

She jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Mary came into their bedroom just as James was buttoning up his shirt.

"Morning Mary, you're up early. You okay."

"We're doing a play at school. They're picking the parts today."

"Oh and what play is it."

"We're doing Sleeping Beauty."

"And what part are you wanting."

"Sleeping Beauty silly. I want to be the princess."

"And you'll make a lovely Princess." He said, taking Mary in his lap.

"Why's Granny being sick." Mary asked, looking scared.

"Oh, well because when you have a baby sometimes you become more sensitive to certain smells and tastes."

"Will Granny be okay."

"She'll be fine sweetheart."

"Boo doesn't hurt her, does she."

"No, ofcourse not. You Grandmother will be fine, I promise. Now why don't you go and get some cereal and make sure Ethan's up."

"Okay James."

Mary was just getting off James lap when M reappeared from the bathroom, the colour returning to her face. Mary ran over to M and gave her a hug.

"Feel better soon Granny. Love you." She said, smiling up at her.

"I love you too darling. Go and get your breakfast."

M watched as Mary walked away and she sighed as James arms came protectively around her waist.

"You alright." He asked.

"I am now."

"Are you sure you want to go to work."

"James I'm fine, stop fussing."

"Well shoot me for being protective."

"Oh love I'm sorry. I'm being a moody cow, aren't I."

"You're allowed to be. Do you want me to make you some toast."

"I really couldn't fac anything."

"You need to eat. Just try some, for me."

"Very well."

Bond and M dropped Mary and Ethan off at School on their way to MI6. When they arrived M went straight to her office to make a start on her mountain of reports.

"I'll see you later then." James said.

"What, oh yes, sorry. See you later." She said, smiling.

James watched her door close and he turned to Eve who was sitting at her desk and smiled.

"Eve, do me a favour."

"Sure, what do you need."

"Make sure she eats something, will you. She barely touched breakfast."

"Ofcourse I will. Is she okay, is the morning sickness bad."

"You know."

"I called Bill over the weekend. I was worried about her, Q, Sammy and Mallory don't know…"

"Actually Mallory does."

"Oh."

"He popped by on Saturday. He was concerned after what happened the other day in her office. I left a baby book on the table for her and when he was round he saw it and well, he started asking questions so she told him."

"So Q and Sammy are the only ones who don't know. Maybe you should tell them."

"We really should have been telling anyone just yet, should we."

"Shouldn't you."

"Well, aren't you supposed to wait until the third month or something like that before telling people, just to be certain everything's okay."

"Oh yeah I have heard something like that before."

"What if something goes wrong Eve."

Eve could see worry suddenly appearing on his face. This was the first time she'd actually seen him looking so worried. She got up from her desk and walked round to him.

"James, M is in perfect health and aslong as she takes things easy, she should be fine."

"You know what she's like though. She's not good at taking things easy or taking orders."

"She'll just have to learn then, won't she."

"I need to go out for a bit, look after okay."

"Don't worry. Where are you of to anyway."

"A secret for now. I'll see you later." James smiled, as he left.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

James was standing on Oxford Street checking his watch every 5 minutes. He looked up and gave a small smile to his little helper.

"Sorry I'm late James."

"It's perfectly fine. I've not been waiting long."

"So, is this is then."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me Sammy."

"I don't mind. Come on, lets go in."

James and Sammy made their way into Ernest Jones Jewellers. They walked around for a few minutes looking at a range of engagement rings.

"Can I help you and your young lady Sir."

James looked up to see the shop assistant. She was a woman in her forties, about 5.8" with medium brown hair. James thought to himself that she looked a bit like Allison Janney from The West Wing. She gave him a small smile as he moved closer to the counter.

"Yes I could use your help actually. I'm here to pick out an engagement ring for my partner."

"I see." She smiled, looking at Sammy.

"Oh it's not me. I'm just a friend."

"Right, I'm sorry about that."

"It's quite alright."

"So, what kind of ring did you have in mind."

"Oh, I don't really know."

"Well what does M like, gold or silver." Sammy asked.

"The only jewellery I see her wear is pearls or studs. The ring she has on at the moment is gold. It's her wedding ring"

"The one her late Husband gave her." Sammy said to the assistant.

"I understand." She smiled, sympathetically.

"Well, this is a new chapter in both your lives isn't it."

"In more ways than one." James smiled.

"What do you mean by that."

"Oh nothing."

"James you can't say something like that and then not follow through. What do you know that we don't."

"I'm not sure M wants people knowing yet."

"Knowing what."

"Mind you, having said that, Eve, Mallory and Tanner already know, so I guess you and Q are the only ones left."

"Know what, James come on, tell me."

He looked up to see the shop assistant smiling at the pair and looking somewhat intrigued to know aswell, even though she had no idea who M was.

"If you want my help James then I order you to tell me." Sammy stated.

"Alright, alright. The thing is, well M's pregnant."

"Holy shit, really. Isn't she a little old."

"Sammy".

"Sorry, that came out wrong. It certainly explains her quick exit from the office the other day. Is she alright."

"She's fine. She gets tired a lot but, she'll be okay. We're happy, we know it won't be plain sailing because of her age but as long as she has plenty of support, she should be okay."

"Well you know we're all there for her."

"She knows. Anyway back to the ring."

"Well I think you should go for a silver or white gold. It's a new chapter, she has you and a new baby on the way, so why not a new ring."

"Could we see a range of white gold engagement rings please." James asked.

"Ofcourse Sir."

The assisitant went through the back and came back with 3 rings.

"Right, these 3 are our most popular of our rings. This one is an 18ct white gold third carat princess cut diamond ring, priced at £1399. This one here is an 18ct white gold half carat diamond cluster ring, priced at £1599 and this one, this is our most special. It's an 18ct white gold half carat diamond ring priced at £1999. I'll leave you for a few moments to decide, shall I."

"Thank you."

The assistant walked away as James stood inspecting the rings and took note of Sammy's face as she looked at them. She picked up the first ring which was the 18ct white gold third carat princess cut diamond ring and put it on.

"Oh my god, this is definitely my type of ring." She said.

"It is beautiful."

"Beautiful, it's gorgeous. If Q ever plucks up the courage to ask me in the future, this is the ring for me."

"It's very you but it's not M."

"Okay, so what one do you think M would like."

"Honestly, I think the third one." He said picking it up.

"It's absolutley beautiful James. You're right that one is definately her."

The assistant came back over to see how they were getting on.

"So Sir, have we made any decisions."

"I would like that one please."

"This one, the 18ct white gold half carat diamond ring."

"That's the one. It's M"

"Very well Sir. I'll just get it boxed up for you, and how will you be paying Sir, cash or card."

"Card."

"Very well sir."

She placed the ring into it's presentation box and bagged it up for him and James finished paying.

"Thanks for all you help Ma'am."

"You're welcome and congratulations."

James and Sammy stood outside the store for a few moments inspecting the ring again.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you're actually gonna ask M to marry you."

"I know. I can't wait to see her face. Come on, lets get back."

Eve walked into M's office a few hours later with a sandwhich and a cup of tea and brought it over to her desk.

"Thought you could do with some lunch Ma'am."

"Thank you Eve but I'm not really hungry." M replied, quietly.

Eve sat the tray down and walked around to sit on the side of M's desk. M looked up at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"Ma'am, you need to eat. James said you barely touched your breakfast."

"I'm not a bloody child Eve."

"No you're not but you are carrying one and you need to look after both of you."

"That's why I brought to the tea. Tanner informed me that it helps you."

"It does actually. I just thought it was one of his silly myths."

"You said you'd let us help you, so how about you do just that." Eve smiled.

"I'm not used to accepting help from people. I'm sorry Eve."

"Eat."

"I will."

Eve was just about out the door when she stopped and turned back to her Boss.

"Oh by the way, I'm not sure if I actually said it or not, but congratulations Ma'am."

"Thank you Eve. I knew Tanner couldn't keep quiet." M smirked.

"He cares a great deal about you." Eve said, as she closed the door.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**As always thank you all for the amazing reviews. StellaAccantoAlSole, your review today made me so happy and I'm truly glad that you're enjoying it. Wow I can't believe I'm upto Chapter 27 already. Where does the time go. Happy reading my darlings xx**

**Chapter 27**

James arrived back at MI6 around 6pm. He walked in and saw M's door ajar and the light was still on. He went in and looked ahead but M wasn't at her desk. He heard the water tap going in her connecting bathroom and so took a seat and waited for her. She emerged a few moments later and gave a slight smile at seeing him there. He got up from the chair and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Everything okay." He asked, quietly.

"This child of your's will not let me keep anything down. When I was pregnant with Joanna and Paul, it barely affected me."

"You're older now."

"I'm aware of that." She said, suddenly moody.

"Hey, I wasn't getting at you. The Doc said it would be a little harder this time round."

"I'm sorry for being moody."

"You're allowed to be."

"Oh by the way, Joanna called while you were out. They'll be home in 2 days."

"Oh."

"What is it."

"Nothing, I guess I've just gotten used to having Mary and Ethan around."

"Oh I wouldn't worry, knowing Joanna she'll have them back with us soon enough. Speaking of which, we still haven't told them. Tanner, Eve, Q, Sammy and Mallory know about the baby before my own Children."

"Well Joanna's been away."

"Paul hasn't. I just think they should be told together and told before Mary and Ethan blab and they will."

"Okay, well as soon as Joanna's back we'll tell them."

"Thank you."

"Come sit on the sofa. There's something I want to ask you."

M allowed James to lead her over to the sofa and they sat down. M looked at him and could see he wanted to say something.

"Come on then James."

"What."

"You're leading upto something, I can tell. You look nervous."

"I feel nervous, although I shouldn't be."

"It sounds serious."

"I love you more than anything else in this world, my life's nothing without you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman the day I met you and if it's possible you get even more beautiful every single day. I will never care about our age gap, I love you for you. I know you're sacraficing a hell of a lot to have this baby and we'll get through it together. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know you'll be there for us. James what's this all about."

James got up from the couch and knelt down infront of M and looked up at her with a smile, trying very hard to supress a laugh as she looked slightly worried at what maybe coming. She watched as he put his hand in the inside pocket of his jacket and brought out a red box. Her eyes widened in surprise as he opened it to reveal the diamond engagement ring.

"Oh James." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"M, will you marry me." He smiled.

She wiped tears away from her eyes and knelt down on the floor beside him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Is that a yes then." He grinned.

"It's a yes, oh James I love you so much."

"And I love you, both of you." He said, bringing her into his arms.

"James." She whispered.

"Mmmm."

"Make love to me."

"What here, in your office."

"Right now, I need you. It's just us here."

He gave her a wicked grin and laid her down gently on the floor.

"If we get caught. I'm leaving you to explain." He said, as he kissed her.

30 minutes later they were sitting up leaning against the sofa, clearly exhausted. M was wrapped in James arms.

"You okay." He asked.

"I feel wonderful. I don't think you've ever been as gentle as that before."

"You were't carrying our baby before. I didn't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You wouldn't have but thank you."

"Give me your left hand." James asked.

M did as she was asked and held out her hand to him. He took the ring out of it's box and placed it gently onto her wedding finger. She couldn't stop smiling as he did it.

"James it's so beautiful."

"You deserve beautiful things. I know you don't want to get married this second but I thought you at least deserved a ring."

"I promise that as soon as this little one's born, we can get married."

"I know the preganancy's hard on you. Having the kids around hasn't been easy on you has it."

"They're very tiring, normally it wouldn't affect me."

"As soon as Joanna picks them up, you're taking some time off."

"James no."

"Yes, just a few days. Do it for me."

"Very well. Oh my god."

"What is it, the baby."

"No, the kids. We forgot to pick them up."

"No we didn't. I asked Sammy to pick them up from School and make sure they had their dinner."

"Sammy."

"I needed a woman's touch when it came to selecting the ring."

"Oh I see. Well you both did wonderfully. I love it."

"Good. Lets get home."

"Sounds lovely." She smiled as James helped her up.

They arrived home an hour later to find Sammy tidying up the livingroom.

"Oh, you're back." Sammy smiled.

"Sorry we're late." James said.

"Don't be silly it's fine."

"Were Mary and Ethan alright." M asked.

"They were angels Ma'am."

"Where are they."

"I just put them to bed. They did their homework, then had dinner and then they persuaded me to play twister with them for a bit. They exhausted themselves out. You should get some peace and quiet for the rest of the evening."

"We really appreciate you looking after them Sammy."

"Really Ma'am, it was fun. Their good kids."

Sammy looked at M and saw the ring on her finger as she put a hand through her hair.

"Omg, you asked her." Sammy said, eyeing James.

"What, oh the ring. Yes he asked me and I said yes."

"Congratulations Ma'am on that and the baby."

"Thank you Sammy."

"Well I should head off, give you two some alone time."

"Anything special planned." M asked.

"Not sure really. I guess I'll haveto wait to see whay Q has in store. Good night."

Sammy walked to the door and said her goodbyes. James turned back to M who was now staring at him with confusion.

"Q and Sammy." M said.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know."

"How long has that been going on for."

"Not too long I don't think."

"Well they kept that quiet, still. I'm happy for them."

"Yeah, they make quite a cute couple actually. So, since the kids are asleep and we actually have some down time, how about I run you a nice hot bath."

"That sounds lovely."

"I'll go do it now."

"Will you be joining me."

"Try and stop me." He winked, as he walked away.

M couldn't help but smile to herself. Things were looking up. She had a loving tentative man in her life, a baby on the way and a wedding to look forward too. She couldn't ask for more.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**I think in most of my Bond stories I keep changing M's real name, either Barbara or Emma. Well for future stories, she will be Emma Bentley. If I keep changing then I'm gonna get so confused. Her children will always be Paul and Joanna, along with Simon, Ethan and little Mary. My OC's xx**

**Chapter 28**

M woke up the next morning to see James propping himself up and smiling down at her.

"Morning beautiful." He smirked.

"Morning. How long have you been awake." She asked sitting up.

"Not long."

"Why were you watching me."

"It's hard not too."

"You are sweet."

"How do you feel this morning."

"Thanks to you, wonderful. I needed last night."

"It showed. I'm happy to make you feel better anytime, I was just worried about hurting her." James said, as he placed his hand on M's abdomen.

"You know, we keep calling it she and we don't even know if it is a girl or not."

"When do we find that out."

"I don't think they can be sure until around 14 weeks I think."

"That's ages away."

"I know love, we just have to be patient."

"You gonna be the one to tell Mary that."

"Granny." Mary said, running into their bedroom and jumping on the bed and clammering over James to get to her."

"Good morning love, couldn't you sleep." M asked.

"That Sammy lady sent us to bed too early."

"Did you like Sammy." James asked.

"She was okay. She's not Granny." Mary whined.

"Well nobody can beat Granny." James smiled, getting a smile from M.

"Granny is Boo sleeping in there." Mary asked, touching M's stomach.

"Yes love. Mary listen, I don't want you to get your hopes up on this baby being a girl okay because it might not be."

"Don't you get to pick."

"It doesn't work like that love."

"Anyway boy or girl, you'll still love them, won't you Mary."

"Yes James, it's your's and Granny's baby, so I will."

"You're a good girl Mary. Why don't you go and get ready for School." M said.

"Okay Granny."

Mary kissed M before jumping off the bed and out the door. James smiled as he pulled M into a hug.

"She's gonna be just like you one day." James said.

"Oh god, I hope not."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be like you. You're someone to look upto."

"Stop being such a soft buggar and go and get breakfast started."

"You gonna eat something today."

"Actually I feel rather hungry."

"Bloody hell, we need to have sex more often if this is what it does to you." He joked, as he got up and dressed.

M eventually got up and got dressed and made her way through to the kitchen. James handed her some tea and toast, which she ate without fuss. They were all sitting around the table when Mary kept staring at M oddly.

"Mary love, you okay." M asked.

"Where did you get that Granny."

"Get what Mary."

"That." Mary asked, pointing at her engagement ring.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said, looking at James.

"Where did you get it Granny."

"James gave it to me."

"Why."

"Well, he asked me to marry him last night."

"Really Granny, yaaaaaay."

"You're happy about it then."

"Yes Granny, yes." Mary beamed.

M looked across at Ethan who was very quiet and James followed her eyes.

"Ethan, you don't seem very happy about me marrying your Grandmother. Don't you want me too."

"I don't mind if you do."

"Ethan, are you sure. You don't look like you want me to marry him."

"I do like James but I don't have to call him Papa, do I Granny." He asked.

"Ethan, you don't have to call me Papa. James is fine." James smiled at him.

"Okay then James, then you can marry Granny." He smiled.

"Does Mummy and Daddy know and Uncle Paul." Mary asked.

"Not yet love but when they get back, James and I will tell them all together, about getting married and the baby. Don't you go telling them though, okay. Promise."

"Promise Granny. If I have to keep secrets, it better be a girl." Mary pouted.

"Go and get your coats on or you'll be late, go on." M ordered.

Mary and Ethan got up from the table and did as they were told. M glanced over at James who was smirking.

"What's so funny." She asked.

"You may not want her to be like you but you're too late. She's already a younger version of you, like it or not."

"Oh well, I'm sure she'll cope. Come on, we better go."

To Be Continued…

**Do we want Connie, Harry, Roz and Lucas of Spooks back or not. Let me know xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

M was in her office when Bill Tanner came in with a tea for her around 11am. She looked up and saw it was him and smiled.

"Morning Bill."

"Ma'am, thought you could use a tea."

"Ginger tea."

"Ofcourse." He said placing it down in front of her.

"You are good to me Bill."

"I do my best M. How are you feeling anyway." He asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Alright, a little tired perhaps but other than that I feel fine."

"Mary and Ethan must be tiring you out."

"They've not been too bad actually. It's good to have James take some of the strain off."

"How's he handling you being pregnant."

"He's been wonderful actually. He's great with Mary and Ethan as you know and he takes such good care of me."

"I am happy for you both, just incase I hadn't said it already."

"James said you had a word with him the other week. Something about hurting me and you'd kill him."

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know you don't and thank you for looking out for me."

"You know if you need anything, you just need to ask. Don't you?"

"I know I do. I'm not used to asking for help but James had ordered me to do so."

"Good."

Bill was about to speak again when Eve appeared in the doorway.

"Ma'am, your Daughter's on the phone."

"Wonderful. Bill would you mind."

"Not at all. I'll leave you to it. Drink your tea." He ordered.

"I will." She smiled.

She waited until both Eve and Bill left and picked up the phone.

"Joanna."

"Mum, hi."

"Darling, how are you. How's New York."

"Mum it's been amazing. I can't begin to tell you."

"Are you okay. How's James, the kids."

"James is fine love. Mary and Ethan have been no trouble at all."

"And you, how are you."

"I'm good. I do want to tell you something but it can wait until you're back."

"Well actually Mum, that's why I'm calling. We'll be home later today. The plane's due in about 8pm."

"Oh, I see."

"Simon and I were going to pop in on the way home."

"Right I see, well that's fine but it's a little late to be taking Mary and Ethan home. They'll be getting ready for bed."

"Well they can stay over and we'll come back and collect them and take them to School in the morning to save you and James doing it."

"Right, well okay."

"You okay Mum."

"Yes love, ofcourse. We've just gotten so used to having them around."

"Well Simon has a business trip in a months time if you want them again. It's up in Scotland and he asked if I wanted to go with him, so if you want them again, you can. I can always get Simon's Mum to watch them if you can't."

"No, don't be silly, ofcourse we'll have them. So you'll be by about 9pm then."

"Is that okay."

"Fine, I'll ask Paul to come around for 9pm too."

"Paul, why."

"I told you. James and I have something to tell you and I want you all together."

"You're okay, aren't you."

"I'm fine love, never better."

"Good. I'll see you tonight then. Bye Mum."

"Bye darling."

M arrived home about 7:30pm to find James and the kids sitting on the sofa watching the tv.

"Granny you're home." Mary said, rushing to greet her.

"Hello my love, how are you. Did you have a good day at school." M asked, picking her up.

"I got the part Granny. I'm the princess."

"You are. Well good for you. You'll make a fine princess."

"I will won't I. Are you going to sit down with us."

"Oh I think so. Hello Ethan, did you have a good day at school."

"I did Granny. We played football and I was the goaly."

"Did you keep the ball out."

"Everytime Granny."

"Good boy." She smiled.

M walked over to the sofa and took a seat beside James. He leaned in and gave her a kiss and put his arm around her as Mary and Ethan went back to the tv.

"You're late."

"Sorry. Paperwork in my job is never ending. The only thing I'm glad off is that because you haven't been out in the field lately, I've saved a packet."

"Oh, haha very funny. You need to stop working so late."

"I know, I know. Well I do have some news."

"Oh yeah, what's that."

"Joanna called earlier. They're coming home tonight."

"Oh."

"They'll be by around 9pm."

"They're not taking the kids home at that time. They're in their pj's."

"Don't worry. They're leaving them here tonight and picking them up and taking them to School for us tomorrow."

"Why are they coming tonight then."

"Because we're going to tell them about the baby and the wedding."

"It could have waited."

"James I want it all out in the open. Joanna, Paul and Simon are all that's left to tell. I want it over with."

"Alright, I guess you know best."

"Ofcourse I do. Go make me a tea would you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oi, no Ma'am in the house."

"Sorry, love you."

9pm came around and there was aknock at the door.

"Granny, the door."

"Why don't you go and answer it Mary."

Mary did as she was told and ran to the door. All M heard was an almighty squeal.

"Graaaaaaaaaanny, Mummy and Daddy are here."

"Well let them in love."

Joanna and Simon came walking through and Mary was in Joanna's arms.

"Hello Mum."

"Hello love, good trip."

"Amazing. Hello Ethan, how's my boy."

"Mummy, missed you." He said.

"Oh darling, I've missed you too." She said, picking him up.

"Did you bring us presents Daddy." Mary asked.

"We did but you'll get them tomorrow after School okay."

"Aww Daddy."

"Tomorrow Mary."

"Okay Daddy."

"Why don't I take them through and tuck them in." Simon said.

"Thank you Simon."

Simon picked up Mary and Ethan followed them through to the bedroom. Joanna took a seat opposite James and M.

"So how were things here." Joanna asked.

"Oh you know, quiet." M said.

"And James, how are you."

"Yeah I'm good thanks."

"Back to work then."

"Yeah, fully recovered."

"I'm glad and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you guys told me about your relationship."

"It's already forgotten Joanna." James smiled.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us."

"I'd rather wait for Paul to arrive first. How about I make some tea while we wait."

"I'll do it." James said.

"James I can manage."

"I said I'll do it. You relax."

Joanna looked between them and noticed how protective James appeared to be of her Mother. It was another 10 minutes before Paul finally arrived. James let him in and he followed him into the sittingroom.

"Paul."

"Hello Mum, how are you."

"I'm great love. Thank you for coming."

"Well it sounded important over the phone. Hey Sis, Simon."

"Hi Paul." They said, in union.

They all sat around the coffee table drinking their tea before Joanna finally couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Okay you two, what gives."

"Sorry darling."

"Mum, come on. You asked us here to tell us something. One would assume it's of some importance and judging by the way James is with you, it's something big."

"What do mean." James asked.

"Ever since we arrive, you've been hovering around her, very protectively. What's going on."

"Very well. I did ask you here to tell you something, well two things actually. The first being that James and I are engaged."

"Oh Mum that's wonderful news." Joanna said, getting up to hug her Mother.

"Thank you darling."

"Congratulations James." Paul and Simon said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks guys."

They all sat back down and Joanna noticed the look of worry M was giving James.

"You said two things." Joanna said.

"Sorry love."

"You said there was two things. You're engaged. What's the other thing."

"Right, yes. Well love you see, the thing is, we're pregnant."

Simon's tea nearly shot out his nose as the announcement and Paul sat with his mouth open.

"Mum did you just say what I think you said." Paul asked.

"Yes love, you heard me correctly."

"I knew you two were considering the idea but I never thought you'd actually go ahead with it." Joanna said.

"Listen you three, I know my having a baby is a massive decision but it's what James and I both want. Now I've been checked over very thoughly by my Doctor and I'm in perfect health. As long as I take things easy then me and the baby will be fine."

"Take things easy, my god and I dumped our kids on you."

"Joanna they've been no trouble, really." James said.

"Are you sure."

"Ofcourse we're sure darling." M said.

"What I said before I went on holiday with Simon, about being there for you. Even though I thought it was just a maybe not a definate, we are here for you."

"I know you are love. Paul, you haven't said much." M said.

"To be honest Mum, I'm in shock. Don't get me wrong,if you and James are happy then fine. Just so long as you do follow the Doctor's orders. We all know what you're like."

"It's okay Paul. She's already been given all her orders, more than once." James said.

"So, can I take it that we have your blessings." M asked.

"Oh Mum, ofcourse you do." Joanna said. Getting up to hug her Mother again.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**This is a re-hash of my original Chapter because I accidently had a little mistake concerning M's baby but so I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank GreenVelvetCurtains for your help in my little oversight concerning M. Hope you don't mind if I borrow you again in later Chapters.**

**Chapter 30**

M was standing in the outer office going over some typing errors with Eve when James walked in. They both looked up and smiled to him.

"James, do you have that report from the Adams case you were working on last week."

"Actually I've just finished it. I'll drop it by later."

"Very well, but don't make it too long. Mallory's been asking after it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Cheeky bugger. Oh by the way. We have an appointment later today with Dr Collins."

"Do we. I don't remember an appointment."

"No, she phoned earlier to say she had a cancellation and wanted to fit us in."

"What's the appointment for."

"Well what do you think. She just wants to make sure everythings alright with the baby. She said she'll do a quick scan for us aswell."

"Oh that's wonderful news Ma'am." Eve smiled.

"Wait, a scan. So we'll be able to find out the sex."

"No James, I already told you it's far too early for that. I've only just past 8 weeks."

"So we have to wait another month or so." James moaned.

"Honestly, he's like a child at time." M said, glancing at Eve who was smirking.

"He's just excited Ma'am."

"James go and get that report and bring it to me so that I can pass it on to Mallory."

"Yes Boss." He said. Pulling her into a kiss before leaving.

"Go on, away with you."

"See you later. Bye Eve."

"See you later James." Eve said.

"I'm sorry about that Eve."

"It's quite alright Ma'am. It's nice to see you both excited about the baby."

"Yes. I just hope everythings okay."

"You're worrying again. I thought you promised us you wouldn't do that."

"I know, it's just, oh I don't know. It just all seems to good to be true."

Eve got up from her desk and walked around to lean against the desk beside M.

"Ma'am. You have followed Doctor's orders to the letter ever since you found out you were pregnant. You've even allowed us to help you, which you wouldn't normally do. You've cut your hours and allowed Bill to take some of the strain of the job and slowly, you're learning to relax a bit. You've done everything asked of you. I highly doubt your Doctor will find any problems."

"Thank you Eve. I hope you're right."

"Ofcourse I'm right, I'm always right. Didn't you know." She smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you get back to work."

James walked back into his office after dropping of his report on M's desk, to find her sitting at his desk.

"Aren't you in the wrong office."

"I want that report."

"I've just left it on your desk."

"Oh, I see. Well, good."

"Is that all."

"Work wise yes. Get your coat."

"Is it that time already."

"It is."

James grabbed his jacket from the back of the door and walked around to where M was seated. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before helping her to her feet.

"Are you gonna stop worrying about this appointment." James asked.

"Who said I was worried."

"Eve."

"Oh. It's only natural isn't it, especially at my age."

"Listen to me lady, you and the baby are fine. You're 2 months gone already and we've had no problems so far and look at you. You're glowing."

"God I hate that word, glowing."

"You look beautiful and when we get this scan you'll be reassured that he or she is perfectly fine." James said, as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

"I love you so much, do you know that." She smiled.

"Well I should hope so. Come on, lets go."

James and M arrived for their appointment a few minutes early. They sat patiently in the waiting area. When M looked up she saw a familiar face entering.

"Oh my god."

"What's wrong." James asked.

"That woman over at the desk."

"What about her."

"She's an old aquaintence. I haven't seen her in a few years."

"A friend."

"Once."

"And you're no longer friends now because…"

"She had a brief affair with my Husband about 10 years ago."

"Jesus."

"Paul and Joanna knew nothing of it ofcourse. We decided to sort things out between us."

"You forgave him."

"I did. I loved him and I wasn't prepared to lose him to her."

"For what it's worth. You're way more beautiful than she is and twice the woman."

"Oh James."

"Emma, is that you." The woman said, approaching them.

"Oh christ, here she comes." M said, suddenly feeling sick.

"Emma."

"Laura, what a surprise."

"How are you."

"I'm very well thank you and yourself."

"Oh I'm alright. These hot flashes are playing up, well you'll no all about that, wouldn't you. At our time of life."

At that James started laughing but immediately received a nudge in the side from M.

"Not really, I don't really experience those problems."

"So, who's this." Laura asked, eyeing James.

"This is James Bond, my partner."

"Your partner, as in…"

"That's right."

"Hello, nice to meet you Laura." James said, shaking her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you too. I was sorry to hear about David's death Emma. I would have called but, well…"

"It's fine. I got your card."

"Well good. Are you unwell. You haven't caught that dreaded virus that's been going around have you."

"Not exactly."

"Emma, Dr Collins will see you now." The receptionist smiled.

James helped M to stand when they were called and M suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth and made a beeline for the ladies toilets. James could see Laura's eyes widen when she saw M rush off.

"Is Emma alright." Laura asked.

"Well her morning sickness has been pretty bad lately." James smirked.

"Morning sickness. Oh my god. Emma's…"

"Yes, Emma and I are expecting. Wonderful news isn't it." He said, as hhe walked off to get M.

M came out from the toilets to find James waiting for her.

"Sorry about that James. Did you tell her."

"Yeah I did. She looks like she's been hit with a two ton brick." James smirked.

"Serves her right, the nosey cow. Come on." M smirked.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

James and M sat patiently in Dr Collins office as they waited for her. James could feel M's hand shaking slightly underneath his own.

"Will you relax." James said.

"Sorry."

"Hey, look at me."

She sighed as she turned to face him. He gave her a reassuring smile and grazed her cheek with his hand.

"You're gonna be alright, both of you."

"I know, I know."

Dr Collins entered and M's head shot up.

"Hello you two. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." Abbey smiled.

"It was nice of you to fit us in."

"So, Emms how have you been keeping."

"Alright I think. No major problems." She smiled.

"How's the morning sickness been."

"It was pretty bad in the beginning but it's waring off a little now."

"Well that's good. No pain or discomfort at all."

"Not so far."

"How tired have you been."

"A little tired."

"M, tell her the truth." James ordered.

"Oh, something you're not telling me." Abbey said.

"We've had her Grandchilden the first few weeks after we found out she was pregnant and works been a bit hectic lately. I've tried to get her to take a step back but you know what she's like."

"I'm right here James."

"Sorry."

"Emma, James is right. You can't work excessive hours, not anymore. You need to learn to let others take some of the flack." Abbey ordered.

"I know, it's just not easy. I've spent the last 30 years taking charge and to hand things over."

"I know it's tough love but think of the baby. That's what's important now, little Boo." James smiled.

"Boo." Abbey asked.

"My Grandaughter Mary chose the name seeing as we don't know if it's a boy or girl, although she's praying it's a girl."

"I see. Alright then Emma, do you want to pop up on the examination table and we'll get the scan done." She smiled.

M stood up and walked over to the table. She removed her coat and suit jacket and with James help lay out on the examination table. He took a seat beside her and took hold of her hand, which eased her a little. Dr Collins lifted M's cream blouse half way and applied some cold gel to her abdomen, causing her to jump.

"Sorry. You okay" Abbey smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Emma, relax."

M looked at James and he leaned forward and kissed her. They both watched as Dr Collins ran the ultrasound. M and James watched the screen waiting for some sort of sign that there was life in there. M became anxious when she couldn't see anything.

"Dr Collins, why can't we see anything." M asked, worried.

"Relax, you're only 8 weeks. It can take a little while. Just be patient."

"You're okay sweetheart." James said, noticing the fear on M's face.

They continued to stare at the screen and suddenly she heard a wooshing sound and the sound of her child's heartbeat became apparent.

"Emma look." Abbey said.

"Where."

"Right there."

"What that blob."

"Yes that blob. That's your baby." Abbey smiled.

"Oh James look, it's our baby." She said though tears.

"Is it okay." James asked, looking at Abbey.

"It's perfectly fine, healthy." She smiled.

"I suppose it's too early to tell the sex." James asked.

"Not quite. I could take a guess but it would be getting your hopes up."

"What do you think it could be." M asked.

"If I were a betting woman I'd say it could be a girl but don't hold me to it. Wait until 14 weeks when we'll be able to tell for sure. It's onlt another month and a bit. I'm sure you hang on a little longer."

"I can. I'm not sure he and Mary can." M laughed.

"I'll go and print the ultrasound off for you and I'll let you get cleaned up." She said, handing M some paper towels.

Abbey left them alone and M sat up and started removing the gel from her stomach. She put her blouse back down and put her suit jacket back on before stepping of the table. James got up and brought her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"What was that for." She asked.

"Do I need a reason."

"I suppose no."

"Are you gonna relax now."

"I am. I was just so worried when it didn't appear right away."

"I know but it did and it's healthy."

"She's healthy." M smiled.

"I thought we weren't getting our hopes up on it being a girl."

"I trust Dr Collins judgement, besides, Mother's instinct tells me it's a girl."

"We keep it between us until we're sure."

"Ofcourse. James."

"Yes my love."

"Take us home."

"With pleasure." He said kissing her again.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

M and James arrived home a few hours later, after stopping off for luch on the way. M made a beeline for the sofa and collapsed onto it as James put some shopping away. He came back through with Ginger tea for M and a scotch for himself. He sat down beside her and saw what she was looking at in her hand.

"It's remarkable, isn't it." He smiled, as she snuggled up beside him.

"I'm just so relieved that everythings alright. Strange isn't it."

"What's that."

"It's just hard to believe that this little blob is our baby."

"Beautiful."

"Miracle." She smiled.

"We did it though. You did it."

"Now all I have to do is keep her safe for the next 7 months."

"You will, we will."

She leaned up and kissed him before wrapping her arms around him again. They were drifting off to sleep when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell can that be." James mumbled.

"I'll go."

"No, you stay where you are. I'll go."

He got up from his comfortable position on the sofa and made his way to the door. All M heard was the laughter of her young Grandaughter as James opened the door.

"Granny, Granny." Mary squealed, as she rushed through to the sittingroom and cuddled M.

"Hello darling. How have you been."

"School's boring."

"What about your play. Aren't you having fun being a princess."

"I am. Will you and James come to the play."

"Ofcourse we will darling. Try and stop us."

"How's Boo Granny."

"Doing fine darling. Do you want to see a picture."

"How did you get a picture."

"The Doctor took it."

Mary took the picture from M's grasp and inspected it. Joanna came walking through with James carrying a baby gap bag.

"Hello Mum." Joanna said, leaning down to kiss M's cheek.

"Hello love, how have you been."

"Oh alright. More importantly how are you."

"I'm fine love."

"And the baby."

"Yes, Boo's fine too." M said, her hand going to her abdomen.

"Look Mummy, Granny had a picture of Boo."

Joanna took the picture from Mary and smiled.

"Aww Mum, when did you have this taken."

"Today. Dr Collins managed to fit us in after a cancellation."

"Everything's definately okay."

"We're fine, really."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Granny, can I go and play in the garden."

"Yes darling, just be careful."

Mary got up and ran outside to play in the garden and James took a seat beside M. Joanna couldn't help but smile as M moved closer into him.

"You two are so cute together." Joanna smiled.

"Cute." M said.

"Yes. Take the compliment Mum."

"I think I shall."

"So Joanna, how have you been. Everything alright with you and Simon." James asked.

"Yes we're fine. Although I do have a bone to pick with you two."

"Oh. What have we done." M asked.

"2 days of being back home and Mary comes to Simon and I one night and wants to know how baby Boo got inside Granny's stomach."

"Oh." M said, looking at James.

"Yes, oh. She said that Granny and James said Mummy would explain."

"Oh love I'm sorry. She just started asking so many questions when James and I found out that I was pregnant and I just didn't have the strengh to explain to her."

"Mmmmm."

"Sorry. Did you manage to explain to her."

"I did on some level. I just told her that a baby was created when two people really love each other and she seemed perfectly happy with that. I'll save the real details for when she's older, much older."

"So, why the visit."

"Can't I just pop by to see how my Mother is."

"Well ofcourse you can."

"Actually, we came to drop this off." Passing M the Baby Gap bag.

M opened the bag and brought out a mini Gap sweatshirt which was a lime green colour.

"Oh love it's lovely." M smiled.

"Mary saw it and insisted we buy it for the baby. I take it we don't know if it's a boy or girls yet."

"Not yet love. Another 6 weeks yet."

"Oh well, never mind. It will suit either a boy or girl."

"It's really nice, thank you love."

"I meant to ask, you never said much about your engagement. Have you set a date."

"We're going to wait until after the baby's born. I think we have enough to contend with right now."

"Yes, you're probably I suppose we should get going. Get the kids tea ready. Mary love, come on, we're going."

Mary came rushing through the patio doors and ran to her Mother.

"Do we have to go Mummy."

"Yes we do. It's tea time."

"Can't I stay with Granny."

"No you can't. Granny needs to get some rest."

"Why."

"Because carrying a baby inside you can make you very tired, and Granny's a little older than most women who have babies so she needs to rest more."

"You'll be okay, won't you Granny."

"Oh darling, ofcourse I will. Don't worry. You go and have your tea and maybe at the weekend you can come over for a bit."

"Okay Granny. See you later, bye James." She said, hugging M.

"Bye, bye Mary."

Joanna and Mary left and James came back to join M on the sofa.

"She's a very energetic child, isn't she." James smiled.

"She has her moments. You wouldn't mind her coming this weekend, would you."

"Ofcourse not. I love having her and my god does she love you."

"She's a sweet child."

"She thinks the world of you. Worrying about her Granny and Boo all the time."

"She's been raised well. James.."

"Yes my love."

"You wouldn't like to get me some ice-cream would you. I'm hungry."

"Your wish is my command." He grinned.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

M was into her fourth month of pregnancy and it was already playing havoc with her emotions. One minute she was fine and the next she was yelling at her staff and James. While most did their best to embrace it and support her through it, there were some single minded people who would take jibes at her. James was walking along the corridor when he stopped outside one of the young associates office.

"I mean can you really believe it. Him and her, it makes no bloody sense."

"Come on Adam, it's not really any of our business is it."

"The man's insane. Getting together with the evil queen of numbers and then getting her knocked up and her age for christ sake. I'm telling you Gary, it's just wrong."

The more James listened to the conversation on the other side of the door, the more his anger built up. The next thing James knew he was barging into the office, nearly taking the door of it's hinges and pinning Adam against the wall.

"What the hell…." Adam seethed.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are to judge my feelings for M."

"I wasn't judging"

"Yes you were. I heard everything you just said."

"Come on Bond, She's not exactly your normal type is she."

"No you're right, she isn't. She's far better for me. I love her. That woman is sacraficing her own health to have this baby and what she needs from everyone, including you two is your support. It's not easy going on her and it's hard for her to ask others for help, but I am. I know she's been very demanding of late but she can't help it, it's the hormones. If you actually took, the time to get to know her then you'd see that."

"Sorry Bond." Gary said.

James glared at Adam who looks scared shitless of James.

"Adam." James warned.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Glad we got that cleared up."

James unhooked his grasp from Adam's collar and walked out leaving Adam looking a little shaked. Gary gave him a look as he followed Bond, and all Adam heard was the word prat as he left.

James walked into the outer office to find Eve preparing some tea.

"Eve."

"James, hey."

"Is she okay."

"A little moody. Mallory called her a little while ago."

"Oh yes. What did he want."

"I've no idea but she's not happy."

"I better go in then."

James smiled at Eve before walking into M's office to find her pacing back and forth, clearly angry.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Oh James, hi."

"What's up."

"Mallory called."

"Yeah, Eve said. So why the pissed off face."

"He wants you to go over to Spain."

"Spain, a mission."

"Not exactly."

"I don't follow."

"He wants you to go over there for a conference."

"A conference. What the hell am I gonna do at a bloody conference. I have a license to kill. I don't do desk work."

"That's what I told him."

"Well I'm not going."

"He said you don't have a choice in the matter, it has to be done."

"You're 4 months pregnant. We have the scan next week to find out for sure the sex of the baby and there is no way in hell that I'm missing it. Also I'm not leaving you on your own, not now. You maybe past the danger zone but that doesn't mean that nothing can go wrong."

"Don't tempt fate James."

James saw the fear in her eyes and walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I said that M. Look, the fact is I just don't want to go and Mallory can't force me. He can sack me if he wants, I don't care."

"Over my dead body. We'll talk to him together, explain things to him."

"Yeah, but not today. Right now I think it's time we were taking you two home."

"It's only 3pm."

"I know but you're stressing and you're tired. I want to look after you, my way."

"Oooh , you are a rascal."

"I didn't mean that."

"Oh pity." She smiled.

"Maybe another night."

"Okay take me home then."

She went over to her desk to pick up her handbag and jacket and James helped her to put her jacket on. He left out a small laugh as he did so.

"What are you laughing at." She asked, turning around in his arms.

"I never noticed until now."

"Noticed what." She asked confused.

"You're starting to show at last."

"Yes, I noticed this morning when my favourite blouse wouldn't meet in the middle."

"It suits you."

"I never thought I'd be sporting a baby bump at this time of my life."

"I love you so much. What you're doing for us."

"I love you too. James."

"Yes."

"Let's go home."

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

James stirred the next morning to hear M cursing as she stood infront of the mirror. He sat up and stared at her and couldn't supress a laugh.

"What are you so moody for." James asked, grinning.

"My favourite suit won't bloody fit me now." She cursed.

James got out of bed wearing just his boxer shorts and went over to M and wrapped his arms around her waist. He suddenly felt her relax against him as her hands came up to rest on top of his.

"You don't need your favourite suit to make you feel attractive. You could be wearing a garbage bag and you'd still look beautiful." He spoke into her ear.

"Did you just call me beautiful." She asked, turning around in his arms.

"I did because you are."

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel fat and tired and now we have to ruin our day by going to see Mallory."

"We won't be there that long. We just go in, tell him I'm not going to the conference and leave."

"You think it'll be that easy."

"Hey, he needs to learn that we have more important things going on right now the MI6. You take priority over everything else."

"Oh dear boy, what would I do without you."

"I wonder the same thing all the time."

James and M were sitting in Mallory's outer office waiting for him to finish up with a phonecall. Every so often M could feel Mallory's young assisstant staring up at her. James looked at M when she heard her say something.

"What are you muttering at." James asked.

"If that young woman gives me one more strange look, I swear I'm going to knock her block off."

"You really did get out of the wrong side of bed this morning, didn't you."

"Look, she's doing it again."

"Okay listen to me, stop being so bloody paranoid. It's not everyday you see the 69 year old Head of MI6 pregnant, is it. Just let it roll of your back. Just keep this in mind, you're far more prettier than she is."

M couldn't help but give a small laugh at that. He always knew how to cheer her up, even on her worst days. The phone on the assisstants desk ran and James and M looked up when she put the phone back down.

"Ma'am. Mr Mallory will see you now."

"Thank you." She answered, sternly.

James and M made their way through to Mallory's office. When he saw them, he rose from behind his desk and walked over to them.

"M, Bond. I must say your call was a bit of a surprise. Take a seat."

They did as he asked and took a seat and Mallory sat opposite them.

"So, what can I do for you." He asked.

"I'm just going to come straight to the point Mallory. Just how important is it that James attends this conference."

"Well, I mean it's…."

"Would it be so bad if I didn't go." James asked.

"Every agent has to attend these things at some point Bond. You won't be in the field for the rest of your career. You need to learn the paperwork side, how to handle colleagues beneath you, how to handle a team. Running a department can be very intense, very stressful. I'm sure M wouldn't disagree with me on that."

"You're right Mallory, I don't diagree with you but why now. Why does he have to go this minute."

"Believe it or not M, I was trying to be helpful. When I came to see you at your house and you told me about the baby, I said I'd do all I could to help and I meant that."

"How is sending me away to Spain for a week, maybe more helping Sir." James asked.

"She means everything to you doesn't she." Mallory said, nodding towards M.

"You know very well she does." James replied, taking hold of M's hand.

"Now that you're having a baby together, you don't want to be jetting of half way across the world for months at a time do you."

"I hadn't really thought that much about it to be honest."

"I just assumed you'd want to be around more."

"I think for the most part Sir, I do. I know from M's experience as a field agent how much time she was away from Joanna and Paul and the effect it had on both them and her."

"Well that's the only reason I wanted you on this conference. So that you could gain experience in another field, so you'd have something to fall back on."

Things went very quiet for a few moments. James sitting contemplating what Mallory was suggesting.

"James you don't have to think about all of this right now." M said, squeezing his hand.

"Ofcourse you don't Bond, in your own time." Mallory added.

"How long. How long would I be away. I know you said a week but I just get this gut feeling that it's not that staright forward." James said.

"We are hoping just a week, providing training goes well."

"The maximum."

"3 weeks at the most."

"I think M and I really need to go home and discuss this. We have a scan next week and I really don't want to miss it."

"James it can be re-arranged. I'll talk to Dr Collins and she can fit us in when you get back."

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving you for that length of time." He said anxiously.

"He'll go Mallory, book him in."

"Very well and Bond, don't worry about M. We're all here for her. We'll keep an eye on her for you."

Mallory got up and got out his mobile to start arranging James flight and hotel. James got up from the seat, bringing M up with him.

"This isn't right."

"James stop worrying about me. 3 weeks isn't that long and he's right, I have Joanna and Paul, Tanner and Eve, Q and Sammy and it seems even Mallory. I'll get Dr Collins to move things around. The baby's sex will be a nice surprise on your return."

"I love you so damn much."

"I know you do and I love you. We'll be alright, you'll see."

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

**Massive thanks to Alana of Oula for your help here and GreenVelvetCurtains, yes you were right, it was never going to be straight forward. Enjoy my lovely people.**

**Chapter 35**

James had been away almost a week and a half now and the only thing that kept M going was that he would soon be home. They spoke on the phone every night, James constantly worrying about her. She was just finishing off a call with him when Eve walked through the door with Sammy.

"Morning you two." M said, looking up from her desk.

"Morning Ma'am." Eve smiled.

They both stood staring at her for a few moments with stuid looks on their faces.

"Why are you two looking at me like that."

"Like what Ma'am."

"I'm not sure, suspiciously. What's going on."

"We had a question for you."

"Right." M asked, curiously.

"Well we thought seeing as James is still away for another week and a bit, well…"

"We wondered how you would feel about Eve and I throwing you a baby shower."

"A baby shower, you are joking." M said, laughing.

Eve and Sammy looked at one another, wondering what M found so funny about the question.

"I don't understand what's funny about it Ma'am." Eve said.

"Oh come on. A baby shower at my age."

"Why is your age improtant here." Sammy asked.

"Well I…."

"You're having a baby, yes."

"Yes but…"

"And you need things for the baby, correct."

"Yes…"

"So you need a baby shower."

"Girls, listen…"

"Oh Ma'am, please let us do this for you. I promise we won't make it over the top or anything. Just a few people, us, your Daughter and some of the girls from Q Branch."

"Nothing over the top."

"Ma'am we promise, you can shoot us if we do." Sammy said.

"Alright then, you have my permission."

"Yaaay, thanks Ma'am. I promise you won't regret it." Eve smiled.

Eve and Sammy left and M gave a small laugh to herself and got back to her paperwork.

M was sitting on the edge of her bed a few days later, James had just phoned as she was rushing out the door.

"So, how are my girls doing this morning." James said.

"We're doing the same as we were when you called me yesterday, although I think this child of your's thinks that my stomach's a bloody football field." M gasped.

"Are you in pain."

"Just a little but it's nothing."

"M…"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. It's just the constant kicking, at least we know she's alive."

"Are you sure."

"I am, really." M said, rubbing her bump.

"How's it been in the office."

"Hectic but we're all coping. Eve and Sammy are throwing me a baby shower."

"Oh really." James laughed.

"Yes really and it's not funny. I did try to put them off the idea but they were very persistant."

"It'll be fun for you and besides we haven't even started shopping for baby stuff yet, so a few gifts will be a great start."

"I suppose you're right, I just wish you were here."

"Men aren't allowed at baby showers, it's a written rule."

"I didn't mean at the shower, I just meant with me. I miss you so much, we both do."

"Only 4 days left and I'll be back in your arms."

"How's the training been."

"Not too bad, all about reports and learning how to handle a team, how to treat them. It's like being back at school."

"It will be worth it you know. You don't necessarliy have to take a desk job, you could always train MI6 recruits in combat."

"True. I should get going."

"Alright then, be careful over there."

"And you be careful too. Look after yourself and if you feel like to need to see the Doctor then for god sake M, call her."

"Look, I already told you, I'm fine."

"Yes, I know you say you're fine but I know you, remember."

"Go and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"We love you too."

James hung up and M placed the phone in her handbag. She made her way through to the door and grabbed her trench coat. She quickly put it on and opened the door. She was just about to lock it behind her when she felt a sharp pain across her stomach which caused her grab hold of the railing until it passed. She took a few steady breaths until it passed and made her way to the car that was waiting for her.

M arrived at the office half an hour later to find the place filled with balloons, streamers and banners. She looked to her side to find the table at the side of her sofa full of gifts and cards. She couldn't surpress the smile that came across her face at the sight before her. She turned around to see Eve and Sammy standing behind her.

"Well Ma'am, what do you think." Eve asked.

"It's lovely, it's all lovely. You've both done a marvelous job."

"You mean that." Sammy asked.

"I do. I know I wasn't keen on the idea at first but I am grateful to you both."

"Good, now your schedule is free for the next 2 hours and the girls in Q branch will be up shortly and…."

"Hello Mum."

"Oh and Joanna's arrived." Eve said.

"Grannny."

"Mary." M said, surprised.

"Sorry Mum but she insisted on coming too." Joanna smiled.

"Shouldn't she be in School."

"I told them she had an emergency dental appointment."

"Well, I'm glad you're both here."

Soon enough the room was filled with so many women that James would be sorry he'd missed out. They all sat around as M opened up the gifts. Babygrows, nappies, gift vouchers for baby gap, a baby car seat, changing mat. Joanna rushed out for a few minutes and came back in with a top of the line baby stroller for her, causing M to start crying.

"Mum, why are you crying."

"Sorry love, it's just really lovely."

"Granny, I got this for you." Mary said, handing M a big stuffed bear.

"Mary, it's lovely." She smiled.

"You think Boo will like it."

"Boo will love it." She replied, hugging her Grandaughter.

M took a seat on the sofa as evertone started mingling. Mary was dancing around with Sammy and Joanna was chatting with some of the girls from Q Branch. M smiled at the image before her, happy that she's allowed Sammy and Eve to throw her the shower. She took a sip of her orange juice and gave a small gasp as she felt another sharp pain. Eve glance over at M at that exact moment and noticed the discomfort on her Bosses face. She put down her wine glass and walked over and knelt down infront of M and placed her hand on M's

"Ma'am are you okay."

"It's nothing Eve, really." She said, through deep intakes of breath.

"You don't look okay."

"It's probably just all the excite….aaaaah." M moaned, as she clutched her stomach again.

Everyone looked over at Eve and M when they heard her moan. Joanna rushed over to her Mother's side and knelt down next to Eve.

"Mum, what is it."

"It's nothing love."

"She's having pain."

"For how long Mum."

"It's been off and on since I left the house."

"Jesus Mum, why the hell didn't you tell anyone."

"I just hoped it was nothing." M said, as tears started to show.

"Mum, we need to get you to Hospital, now."

"I'll go and get Bill, he can drive us." Eve said.

"Good, go on."

Eve got up and ran for Bill. Mary ran over to M and Joanna.

"Mummy what's wrong with Granny."

"Granny's not feeling very well."

"It's okay darling, I'll be okay." M said, quietly.

"Mummy, Granny's crying. Is Boo okay."

"Boo will be fine love and so will Granny, we're just going to take her to the hospital so that the Doctors and Nurses can look her over okay."

"Mary, why don't you come with me down stairs and Q will show you all the cool gadgets he has." Sammy said.

"I want to go with Granny." Mary whined.

"MARY PLEASE. Do as you're told and go with Sammy. I'll come back later and pick you up okay. Now be a good girl."

Mary did as Joanna asked and left with Sammy. The othe girls followed them out, all looking worried for M as they left.

"Joanna."

"Yes Mum."

"I need James."

"As soon as we get you to hospital, I'll call him."

"I can't lose this baby love."

"Mum, you'll be okay. Try not to worry." Joanna said, putting her arm around M.

Bill came rushing back through with Eve. He helped M to stand and she allowed him to help her out to the car.

"I hope she'll be okay." Eve asked.

"Me too. Eve could you do me a favour."

"Anything."

"Call James and let him know what's happened. He needs to get back and I guess you'll need to call Mallory and let him know that James will be heading back."

"Ofcourse. Will you let me know as soon as there's any news."

"Definitely. Thanks Eve."

Eve watched as Joanna rushed after Bill and M and prayed to god M would be okay. All she had to do now was make the worst phonecall of her life.

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

**Prosper I am so sorry for the little cliffhanger but in answer to your question, Yes I was getting you back for all those times you left me hanging and I dounbt it will be the last time you do it to me.**

**Chapter 36**

James was sitting in one of the conference rooms being told the right and wrong ways of dealing with arrogant colleagues and the many different kind of reports that a senior Agent has to deal with when his mobile rang. He took it out of his jacket pocket and could see it was Eve.

"Excuse me but I have to take this." James said, getting up and walking out of the room.

He closed the door behind him and walked a few yards before pressing the answer button.

"Eve, thank god you called. I was dying of boredom in there." James laughed.

"James, I need to tell you something."

"Are you alright Eve, you sound strange." He took note of the shake in her voice.

"James, it's M."

"M, what, what is it, whats happened."

"She's been taken to hospital."

"WHAT HAPPENED EVE."

"We were in the office throwing her the baby shower and everything was fine. She sat opening all the gifts we got but then she started getting bad pains in her abdomen. Bill and Joanna took her to hospital, she's asking for you"

"She said she felt something this morning when I phone. I told her to get to the Doctors. Look, I'm gonna get the next flight back. I can be back in about 3 hours."

"We'll probably all be down there when you arrive then. I'm sure she'll be okay James."

"I told Mallory I shouldn't go, bloody man. I'll see you soon Eve. Tell her not to worry and that I love her, both of them."

"I will James."

James hung up and rushed upto his room and quickly threw his clothes into his holdall. He picked up his pastport and other valuables from reception and left a note for the trainer at the conference explaining his departure and he headed out. He got to the airport in under 30 minutes and went and got a one way ticket to London. There was a 10 minute deplay on his flight so he sat patiently waiting and all that kept running through his mind was M and the pain she was going through.

Joanna had been outside M's room for nearly two hours. The pains had gotten worse the more M stressed about it and Joanna hadn't helped by worrying too, so was asked to step outside. They had to wait for M's Doctor to arrive which she did eventually and she was still in with M. Joanna began pacing back and forth and looked up when she saw Eve, Sammy and Mary coming towards her.

"Mummy." Mary yelled, running to Joanna.

"Hello darling. Did you have fun with Sammy."

"It was okay. How's Granny."

"She's still in with the Doctor, we just have to wait."

"Mary, do want to come with me and we'll get a drink." Bill said, appearing beside her.

"Okay Uncle Bill." She smiled, taking his hand.

Eve and Sammy sat down with Joanna.

"How is she really Joanna." Sammy asked.

"I don't know. The Doctor hasn't long arrived, she was out on another call. If it had been really serious then they would have taken her into surgery surely."

"I called James, a few hours ago. He should be here soon."

"How was he."

"He tried not to show it but he sounded bloody terrified and ready to kill Mallory for sending him away."

"Poor guy."

They all lasped into silence and heard Mary running back up the corridor. She sat herself comfortably on Joanna's knee as they all sat and waited. It was another 30 minutes of waiting when they heard the hospital entrance doors slam open and James came walking with speed to meet them.

"How is she, where is she."

"James, Dr Collins is still in with her."

"Well hasn't anyone came to tell you anything for god sake."

"James." Joanna said, looking at him then to Mary.

"Sorry."

"Granny and Boo will be okay James, you'll see."

He gave Mary a small smile and picked her up to hug her. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and all he wanted to do was cry. He looked up when he saw Dr Collins approching them.

"James."

"Dr Collins, how is she."

"She's okay. Do you want to come through."

"All of us." Joanna asked.

"Would you all mind if it were just James for the moment. I need to talk to them both, alone."

"Mum is okay though and the baby."

"They're fine, just a little scare. James, this way."

He followed Dr Collins and looked back at the others as he felt like a naughty school boy being taken to the headmasters office. He came in behind her into M's room, to see her sitting up, with obvious tears in her eyes. He walked over to her in two strides and brought her into his arms.

"Oh James."

"It's alright, you're okay."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you're okay. The baby's fine."

"James sit down please." Abbey asked.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, grasping M's hand.

"I told you both that I would support your decision to have this baby, providing you did exactly as you were told, did I not."

"You did." James said.

"But you haven't, have you Emma." She said, looking at her.

"What do mean she hasn't." James asked.

"The pains she was experiencing were Braxton Hicks Contractions. They can often be triggered when the Mother is being very active, as in working all the hours of the day, stressing in her job. Am I right or am I right."

"Alright, I'll admit I have been working slightly longer since James has been away."

"M."

"I was lonely, I wanted people around me and they're all at the office."

"Okay you two, here's what's gonna happen. Emma you will be taking the rest of the week off."

"What, but I…."

"You either take the rest of the week off or I put you on permanent bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"That's blackmail."

"Yes it is. If you keep working these insane hours then you will lose that baby and the chances of you conceiving again at your age are slim. I care about you, both of you and so I'm giving it to you straight."

"I will, I give you my word."

"You'd better. I'm not mucking around here. I know what I'm talking about."

"She will do exactly as you as from here on in. We both will."

"Good. Well, I'll let you get some rest. You're in here overnight and James, you can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you Doc."

"I'll tell the others to give you 10 minutes alone and then they can come in, okay."

"Thank you." M smiled.

Dr Collins left and James pulled M into his arms again.

"M, don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm so sorry James. I've been a bloody fool."

"Well, no arguments from me on that one."

He pulled back and saw the tears falling from her cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I love you both so much and from now on we do what Godzilla there tells us."

"Oh James, don't call her that."

"I won't tell if you won't."

She gave him a nod and smiled at his as he gave her a gentle kiss. He placed his hand on her bump and her hands covered his.

"We'll be okay James."

"I know. I know."

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It was a few days later and M was resting on the sofa, her eyes closed. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, not having to bark orders at Agents and filling out never ending reports. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the front door. James came walking through with mountains of bags from various toy stores and carrying a few tins of paint and wallpaper.

"James, what on earth…"

"Well I figured that seeing as you were on rest for this week and I'm to stay here with you just in case, I thought I may as well make myself useful."

"What exactly needs decorating around here, my decors fine."

"Take a closer look M. It's not everyday wallpaper."

"She took a roll of it from his grasp and had a closer look at it. On it was pictures of ducks and chicks."

"Oh James, you're starting on the nursery."

"I am, do you like it."

"Oh James come here."

James dropped the bags at his side and sat down beside M, pulling her into his arms.

"I love it James."

"Well I'm glad, I really couldn't be bothered going all the way back to return it."

"So, when do we start decorating."

"Well, I'm starting right now. You on the other hand are going to stay exactly where you are and do as the Doc said and rest and take care of this little one." James said, as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Yes Boss. I wonder how they're getting on at the office without us."

"Jesus woman, stop worrying. They can manage. Right I'm gonna get started."

James got up from his position beside M, picked up the tins of paint and wallpaper and made his way upstairs. M couldn't help but smile at him, he really was becoming very domesticated.

M was reading a book when the doorbell rang. She got up slowly and walked over to the door and was greeted by her Son.

"Paul." She smiled.

"Hello Mum, how are you."

"Oh darling, I'm fine. Come on in."

He stepped inside and as M closed the door he put his arm around her as they walked through to the sitting-room.

"Do you want something to drink."

"I wouldn't mind a Scotch but it's okay I'll get it, you sit down."

M did as she was told and sat back down. She waited for him to pour his drink and then he came back and joined her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure then." She asked.

"Can't a Son just visit his Mother."

"Mmmm."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and to apologise."

"Apologise, what for?"

"For not getting back sooner."

"Love, you're entitled to a holiday."

"Are you really okay, I mean Joanna said you were fine when she called but I know what you women are like."

"Love, I'm fine and so the baby. Dr Collins just told me to rest and no over doing it, so that's what I'm doing."

"What about James, no doubt you had him worried sick."

"He was away in Spain on a conference, he had to cut it short, not that he was that bothered. He never wanted to go in the first place. I've never seen him looked so scared Paul."

"He loves you Mum. I've seen the way he is when he's around you, it's like there's nobody else in the room. You and that baby are his Family, he just wants to keep you both safe."

"I know he does and from now on I'll be good."

"Where is he anyway."

"He's upstairs. He's decorating the nursery."

"Really."

"Well attempting too. Paul are you busy today."

"Not especially, why?"

"You wouldn't be a love and maybe give him a hand. I don't think James has held a paint brush in his life. I've already heard a few curse words from him."

"Yeah okay, I'll give him a hand. You stay where you are, do you want anything before I head upstairs."

"No love I'm fine. I think I'll finish this book."

"Never in my life did I ever thing I'd see my 69 year old Mother reading a pregnancy book."

"Oh be quiet, off you go."

Paul made his way upstairs to find James trying to put up wallpaper, only to have it sliding down again. Paul tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey."

James stopped what he was doing to see Paul standing in the doorway.

"Hi Paul, how's things."

"Not bad, thought I'd pop by and see how Mum was doing. Glad to see she's following Doctors orders."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy."

"Are okay."

"Me, I'm fine. Why do you ask."

"I ask because you and Mum came very close to losing the baby you've tried so hard for and that can shake you up."

"Okay, yeah it scared the shit out of me but the main thing is that M and the baby are fine, that's all that matters."

"I'm glad she found you. After Dad died she was a mess and I really didn't think she's ever get over him. She used to talk about the famous James Bond all the time but I never thought you two would ever get together. I'm glad you did though, you're good for her."

"Thanks Paul, that means a lot and just know that I'll never do anything to hurt her, ever."

"I believe you."

"Well, I've got nothing planned for this afternoon so how about I give you a hand, if you want me too."

"You know what, I'd love your help. I'm more equipped with a gun that a paint brush."

James handed Paul another brush and they got to work on the nursery.

To Be Continued…

I thought it was time I brought Paul back on the scene. I nearly forgot all about him. This would have been posted last night but someone ( who shall remain nameless ) wanted an update of The Dreaded Visit instead ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

James and M were sitting in the Doctors office waiting to see Dr Collins. She wanted to check to see how M was going since her little scare.

"Emma, I'm ready for you." Abbey said, appearing in the doorway.

M and James got up and followed Dr Collins into her office and took a seat.

"So, how are you both." Abbey asked.

"Fine, great actually." M said.

"No more pains Emma."

"None, I promise."

"And work?"

"I'm only in the office 4 days until after the baby's born."

"Good, I'm glad. Okay you two, the reason I wanted to see you is because I thought you'd like to know the sex of the baby. I was going to do it when you were brought in but you were so distressed, I thought it best to leave it a week or two."

"You mean we can find out if it's a boy or girl." James asked.

"That is the general consensus James." Abbey smiled.

"Well it's about time."

"He's been like a kid a Christmas." M laughed.

"Well I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Emma if you'd just like to hop onto the table and we'll get started."

M did as she was asked and got up on to the examination table. Abbey lifted her top and applied some cold gel to M's stomach. James watched everything with such fascination. Abbey began moving the ultra sound around and within minutes found the baby's heartbeat. M breathed a sigh of relief, remembering how long it took for the baby to appear the previous visit.

"Okay guys, take a look. There is your baby."

James and M's eyes were transfixed to the screen. The last time all they could make out was a small blob on the screen, which you couldn't even make out but now it was as clear as day. The outline of their baby, they could see the arms and legs and it moving around.

"It the baby alright Dr Collins." M asked, with concern on her face.

"Emma your baby is perfectly healthy and progressing well."

"So come on then Doc, put us out of our misery. Is it a boy or a girl."

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl."

"Oh James, I told you, didn't I. It's a girl."

"We're having a girl, oh my god M, we have a Daughter." He smiled, as he held on tightly to M's hand.

"You're happy then." M smiled.

"What do you think. I love you so much." He said, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

James helped M down from the examination table as Dr Collins took a seat behind her desk.

"Well I have to say Emma that I am very pleased with your progress. I'll admit I was a little worried last month when you were brought in but you've followed my orders and she's healthy."

"How much longer should M carry on working for." James asked.

"James.."

"What."

"I only sit behind a desk."

"Yeah and run the bloody Country and you can't go on for much longer. You're getting bigger by the day."

"Are you calling me fat, because just remember who made me this way."

"You're beautiful, every last bit of you." He said, kissing her again.

"Emma you'll be entering your 6th month at the end of next week and because of your age I would feel safer it you took your maternity leave at the end of your 7th month, maybe sooner."

"That soon."

"Well because of your age there is still a chance you could go into labour early, so what you really need is plenty of rest."

"I see, well I suppose I should talk to Bill. After all he's the one who will be standing in for me."

"Well it better be, if it's Mallory then I may not come out of it alive." James joked.

"If I were you Emma, I would make the necessary arrangements, sooner rather than later."

"Very well."

"Okay you two, you can go and look after yourself Emma."

"I will, thank you Dr Collins."

"Emma, I think it's about time you called me Abbey."

"Thank you, Abbey." She smiled, as she left with James.

James and M arrive home and collapsed onto the sofa.

"I am exhausted." M said.

"Do you want a tea."

"You are a love."

James got up and went to make her a tea and came back to see M looking at the ultra sound picture.

"Can you believe we're having a girl." James said.

"I told you I thought it was a girl, Mother's intuition I said. You should have trusted me."

"My apologies."

"Forgiven." She said, kissing him.

"Tell you what, now that we have the nursery decorated, how about tomorrow we go shopping and get some stuff for this little one." He said, placing his hand on her bump.

"That sounds like a lovely idea and at least we know what kind of clothes to buy now."

"We do, oh M you've made me so bloody happy, do you know that."

"You have told me once or twice."

"I really do mean it though. You gave up a lot to allow us to have her. MI6 has taken a blow with this, not having you around to handle things as often as you used too."

"Bill manages and besides, when she's born he'll have to take charge a lot more. I don't plan on returning to work for at least 6 months."

"Really."

"I want to be here with our Daughter. I won't make the same mistakes I made with Paul and Joanna."

"This kid's gonna have the best parents around." James smiled.

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

As M was making her way down the stairs the next morning, she stopped by the nursery and stood in the doorway, admiring the wonderful job both Paul and James had done. M smiled as she felt James arms going around her waist.

"Morning." James whispered, against her ear.

"Good morning, just admiring your handy work."

"Are you impressed."

"Very, I love it. You and Paul did an amazing job."

"Well I'm glad you approve. If only I'd waited a few days until we had the scan. I could have done a princess theme."

"Oh god no, I couldn't abide pink everywhere. I prefer the ducks and chick and so will she." M said, rubbing her stomach.

"Talking of her, we need a name."

"I've read that book of names over and over and nothing jumps out at me. Why is it so hard to choose."

"Well Mary already suggested one."

"I am not calling our Daughter Boo, no way in hell."

"Fair enough. Well, we still have a few months to decide, come on. Let's go and get some breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving."

Joanna was getting breakfast ready at her house when Mary came running in.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy." Mary yelled.

"Yes darling, what is it."

"I want to go and see Granny today."

"Oh hunni, I don't know about that."

"Please Mummy."

"Mary hunni, Granny needs to rest. She gets very tired at the moment."

"Because of Boo."

"Because of Boo, she needs to keep her safe."

"I won't hurt her Mummy."

"I know you wouldn't sweetheart."

"I'll be really good, I promise. Please Mummy."

"You eat your breakfast and I'll go and phone Granny and see what she says but if she says no then don't get grumpy okay."

"I won't Mummy, promise." Mary smiled.

Mary went to the table and started eating her cereal as Joanna phoned M.

"Mum."

"Joanna, hello love. This is a surprise, are you alright."

"Oh yeah I'm okay, listen Mary wants to come and see you."

"Alright."

"She wants to come today, now look I can tell her no."

"Don't be silly, of course she can come over."

"Mum are you sure. Your Doctor told you to rest, I don't want you running around after Mary."

"James and I were going baby shopping today and we're happy to have Mary come along too."

"I thought you were going to wait until you knew for sure what you were having before you started buying baby stuff."

"I had a scan yesterday afternoon."

"And?"

"We're having a Girl." M smiled.

"Oh Mum, I'm so happy for you guys. Is everything alright."

"Dr Collins is very happy with my progress, the baby and I are fine."

"I'm so glad Mum, after what happened at the shower, I just…"

"I know love but I've learnt my lesson. Look, bring Mary by around 10am. She can even stay over if she likes."

"You may regret saying that."

"Perhaps. What about Ethan?"

"Oh no it's fine, he's staying at a friends tonight."

"Well that's good. It will you and Simon some time alone."

"I could suggest an evening out I guess."

"Why not, might aswell why'll you can."

"You and James should be spending quality time together too before the baby comes and I'm dumping Mary on you."

"It's only for two days and besides I've already told you that we're more than happy to have her."

"Alright, I'll just get her dressed and I'll drop her by. See you soon Mum."

"Bye love."

"Well Mummy, can I go, can I."

"Granny says you can go, now Mary I meant what I said. You need to be on your best behaviour, Granny needs to be careful. Remember what happened to her at her office."

Mary looked sad as she nodded, clearly remembering the pain on her Grandmother's face that day.

"Okay sweetheart, go and get dressed and pack an overnight bag because Granny said you can stay the weekend."

"Yaaaay, thank you Mummy." She squealed, as she kissed Joanna and ran to her room.

James took M over some tea and toast and sat down beside her and kissed her.

"Was that Joanna on the phone."

"Yes, Mary wanted to come over."

"Oh right, good. She can come shopping with us. A Child's perspective never hurt."

"I've said she can stay the weekend. You don't mind, do you."

"What do you think."

"I've never met such an understanding man in my life before."

"Well I guess until you and I got together, Family didn't really mean anything to me but now, you, the baby. Having Mary and Ethan around so much, well I love it and I wouldn't change anything."

"Mary's promised to be on her best behaviour."

"Of course she will, she loves her Granny too much to see her hurt."

"I wonder if this one will turn our like Mary."

"I hope she does. I've never met anyone quite like her before."

"She is a rare breed. I should go and get changed, they'll be here soon."

"Okay, I'll clean up this."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. David was never so attentive as you are. I think if I'd got pregnant now if he was still alive, there's no way he would have wanted me to keep it."

"He'd really have made you get rid of it."

"At our time of life, too much hassle, another child. That's what he'd have said."

"If this hadn't been planned with us and she's happened by mistake, you know I'd never had made you do that. The people we kill in our job, they deserve what's coming to them but her, no way." James said, as he placed his hand on M's stomach.

"Hence why I'm so very glad I have you in my life."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Right, I must get changed." She smiled, as she went up stairs.

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

James was clearing up the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang. He closed the dish washer and went to answer the door.

"James." Mary said, rushing to hug him.

"Hello, Mary. How are you."

"I'm okay. Where's Granny."

"She's just in the bedroom getting dressed. She'll be out in a minute. There's orange juice on the table, why don't you go and get some."

"Okay." She said, running off.

"Morning James."

"Hi Joanna, how are you."

"Good, you."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"How's Mum."

"She's doing fine."

"I might just go through and see her."

"Yeah no worries. Do you want a coffee."

"I'm okay, thanks."

Joanna walked off and made her way into M's room as James went to check on Mary.

"Hi Mum."

"Hello love. I didn't hear the door." She said, turning around to smile at her Daughter.

Joanna stood looking at her Mother with the biggest grin on her face.

"What is it." M asked.

"Nothing, it's just so strange seeing you like this."

"Like what."

"Pregnant. I just never thought I'd be seeing my 69-year-old Mother having a baby."

"Joanna, you are fine with this, aren't you."

"I said I was."

"Yes, I know you said you were but I understand how embarrassing it could be as well."

"Mum, do I seem like the kind of person who gives a damn about what others think. I take after my Mother remember."

"Oh darling." M said hugging her Daughter.

M walked into the kitchen with Joanna and smiled at Mary and James as they sat doing some colouring in.

"Hello Mary."

"Graaaaany." Mary screamed, getting up and running over to her.

M bent down and picked her up and Mary's hands went around her neck.

"So, how's my favourite Granddaughter today."

"I'm good Granny. Are you and Boo okay."

"Never better." She smiled.

"Come on Mary, come and finish your juice before we head out." James said, taking her from M.

"I should be off. I'll see you on Sunday night Mary."

"Bye Mummy."

M walked Joanna to the door.

"So, where are you and Simon off too."

"He's taking me up to a small cabin somewhere in Scotland."

"Oh, that sounds lovely."

"You know Mum, when the baby's born, you know when you and James want to get away, we'll happily babysit."

"We just might take you up on that."

"You'd better. See you on Sunday Mum and be careful okay."

"I'll be fine, go, have fun."

"Bye Mum."

M closed the door behind Joanna and went back through to join Mary and James.

"Well I'm ready to go if you both are."

"Can I just go to the toilet first."

"Off you go then Mary, be quick." M said, getting her coat on.

James put the juice glass in the dishwasher and pulled on his coat and walked over to M, taking her in his arms.

"Now listen, the minute you start to feel tired, you let me know and we'll head home okay."

"James, will you stop fussing."

"I'm allowed to fuss, you're carrying our child."

"I know you are. I'm just not used to having someone care so….Ooooh."

James watched as M's eyes widened and her hand ran over her stomach.

"What is it, are you alright. Is it the baby, I'll phone Abbey." James asked, panic setting in.

"No, no James it's okay. She's kicking." M smiled.

"What."

"The baby, she's kicking."

M grabbed James hand and placed it on her stomach and placed her own hand on top of his. James stood in amazement as he felt their Daughter move inside M. He looked at M and smiled as he saw tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I can't believe she's moving." M smiled.

Mary came back through to see James hand on M's stomach and her Gran crying.

"Granny, why are you crying."

"Mary love, come here."

Mary walked over in-between James and M.

"Mary, do you want to feel the baby moving."

"Yes please Granny." She beamed.

M took hold of Mary's hand and placed it where James had been and her eyes gleamed as she felt the baby kicking.

"It's moving Granny, it's moving." She smiled.

"Yes she is." M smiled, looking at James.

"When is she coming out Granny."

"Oh, a few more months yet."

"She won't hurt you, will she Granny."

"It's okay Mary. The baby won't hurt Granny. You ready to go."

"I'm ready."

"She won't hurt me, will she not. Have you ever given birth." M asked.

"You'll be too drugged up to feel anything."

"Don't bet on it."

"Hey, I'll be there with you to help you."

"That's what's getting me through. Come on, let's get shopping for our Daughter." M smiled.

To Be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

James, M and Mary were walking along Knightsbridge going in and out of various stores when M stopped to admire some baby clothes in one of the windows. Mary and James came to a stop as James turned around to see M admiring something in the window. He and Mary walked back over to her and his arm slipped around her waist.

"What's caught your eye then." He asked, with a smile.

"That." She smiled, as she pointed out a lovely baby grow in a pale red that read "Daddy's Girl."

"You think she's gonna be a Daddy's Girl then, do you."

"How could she not."

"Let's go and have a look inside."

He took hold of her hand as Mary ran inside the store and made a bee line for the soft toys and began playing. M and James began to look around, picking up dresses and baby grows. They were over looking at pushchairs when an assistant in her forties walked over to them.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." M smiled.

"Can I help you with anything at all."

"Could you tell us the price of this pushchair." James asked.

"That one is £200. That's our Graco Quattro pushchair, it's one of our most popular."

"What do you think M."

"It's nice, I like it."

Mary ran over to them with a fluffy pink bunny in her arms, nearly knocking over the assistant as she went.

"Mary darling, be careful."

"Sorry Granny." She smiled.

"Mary, what do you think of this pushchair, do you like it. Do you think Boo will like it." James asked.

"Boo." The assistant asked.

"That's her little pet name for the baby." M smiled.

"Are you looking forward to having a baby Brother or Sister." The assistant asked.

"I already have a Brother silly. Mummy's not having a baby, Granny is." Mary laughed.

"Oh, I see."

M took note of the woman's akwardness after realising that is was M who was pregnant.

"Is there a problem." James asked, looking pissed off with the assistant's sudden change in attitude.

"No Sir. Would you like me to ring this up for you."

"Yes." He answered abruptly.

M added the dresses, baby grows and Mary's bunny to the bill, trying not to look hurt by the sudden change in the atmosphere. James gave their address for the pushchair to be delivered and then they walked out.

"Mary, are you hungry. Do you fancy something to eat." James asked.

"Yes please, where are we going."

"Where do you want to go."

"I want a burger."

"You want a burger, okay. Will we go to McDonald's just up the road then."

"Yipeeee." She smiled, as she took hold of M's hand.

"Come on M, let's get you two fed." He said, as he put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

Mary was sitting in the kids corner eating her burger and doing some colouring in and James and M sat across from her, keeping a close eye on her. He looked at M with worry as she hadn't said much since they'd left the baby shop.

"You okay." He asked, squeezing her hand.

"Fine." She said, quietly.

"Look, don't pay any attention to that bloody assistant."

"How can I not. You saw the look on her face when she realised it was me that was pregnant."

"I thought you were used to the looks from strangers now."

"So did I but just when I think I'm over it, it happens again and it hurts James. I know I'm old and probably shouldn't be doing this but I am and I'm happy, why can't people see that."

"The only people who's opinions matter are family and friends. Fuck the rest of them, chances are you'll never see them again anyway. Don't let one stupid woman ruin your day."

"You're right of course."

"Hey, I love you."

"I know you do. Mary's having a good time." She smiled.

"Of course she is, Granny just bought her a bunny."

"Well, she hasn't had a present for a while. Anyway, she's been good. She deserved a treat."

"So does her Gran. You need a break, you're tired."

"I am, there's not much chance of getting one now though, is there."

"Of course there is. You know as well as I do that Bill is perfectly capable of handling things in your absence, with Eve's help."

"A holiday does sound lovely."

"So how about it then, even just a few days."

"Where would we go."

"Where ever you want."

"Joanna and Simon have gone to Scotland, it's a peaceful place."

"You want to go to Scotland then."

"I'd love to."

"Okay, give me a few days and I'll arrange it."

"You're too good to me."

"You deserve it. Are you up for anymore shopping or do you want to head home."

"I think I could handle a few more shops before we go home."

"Let's get going then. Come Mary, time for more shopping."

"Coming James."

To Be Continued…


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

That evening they were all sitting watching the Disney channel, Mary was curled up at M's side and James had his arm around M.

"She's fallen asleep." M said, quietly.

"She's had a busy day. I don't know how you woman can shop all day long."

"We're not all like that. Today was necessary, I'm not the shopaholic type. I prefer a quiet day with the man I love."

"You softie." He smirked.

"Don't let anyone at work know about my soft side. I rather like my Evil Queen of Numbers persona." She said.

James gave her a small kiss as she began rubbing her bump.

"You okay." He asked.

"Don't panic, she's just being active."

James put his hand on her stomach as he felt his Daughter moving for a second time.

"Is it weird." He asked.

"Is what weird."

"Having another human being growing inside you."

"A little but you get used to it and at the end you're rewarded with the greatest gift. James stop worrying, we're fine."

"Should I put her to bed."

"I think so, we've tired her out, poor thing."

James got up from the sofa and picked up Mary. Her arms went around James neck as he carried her to the spare room. M couldn't help but smile, thinking that in a few more months they'd have their own little girl. James came back through to find M had fallen asleep. He sat back down and put his arm around her again, as she moved into him, her arm going over his chest. He turned of the tv and closed his eyes, placing a tender kiss on top of her head.

They woke up the next morning in the same place as they had the previous night. James felt his arm going numb and he moved it from M's shoulder.

"What are you doing."

"Sorry, I've gone numb." James spoke.

M removed herself from his embrace to sit up, wincing as she did so.

"We shouldn't have slept here all night." She said.

"No, not one of our best ideas. You alright."

"I think I'll go and have a shower, help ease my aches. Care to join me."

"Try and stop me."

They made their way to the bedroom and got undressed and headed into the shower. James let M wash him and then she allowed him to do the same. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even at sixty-nine she was still so beautiful and pregnancy just made her more so. He leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling her closer to him, he moved down her body slowly, placing small kisses on her bump.

"Graaaaaaany."

"Does she ever sleep." James groaned.

"You'd best get used it. We have years of this ahead."

"Come on, we'd better get dressed."

He helped her out of the shower and they put their bathrobe's on and walked out into the bedroom.

"Mary love, what is it." M asked.

"James phone keeps ringing Granny."

"Oh, so it is."

James went over to answer his phone while M sat on the edge of the bed with Mary. He was talking for a good 10 minutes before he hung up.

"Everything okay." M asked.

"Yeah, more than okay. Someone wants to buy the flat."

"I didn't realise you'd put it up for sale."

"I did the minute we found out you were pregnant."

"Are you sure you want to sell it."

"Ofcourse I'm sure. I don't need it. I'm not planning on going anywhere. They have someone who wants to take a look around so I'm gonna head over there."

"Fine, I'll make Mary her breakfast."

"Do that and then rest. Joanna will be by soon to pick her up."

"Don't be long."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

M poured Mary some cereal and sat her down in front of the tv as M sat down with some tea. She looked at the clock and noticed it had just gone 11am.

"Must have slept longer than I thought." M muttered to herself.

"What Granny."

"Nothing darling, eat your breakfast."

M sat watching some cartoon that Mary had on when she heard the doorbell.

"Oh, that will probably be your Mother." M said, as she went to answer the door.

She opened the front door to be confronted by the assistant from the baby shop.

"Hello." M said.

"Mrs Bond."

"It's Bently actually, James and I aren't married, yet."

"I have your pushchair for you."

"Oh, we weren't expecting it so soon."

"Well it arrived in store last night and as I was in the area I thought I'd drop it off for you."

"Come in."

The woman brought the pushchair into the hallway and sat it at the side of the stairs.

"Thank you for bringing it by."

"It's quite alright."

"I would have thought your delivery man would bring it."

"Well ye, he would have but I wanted too."

"Oh."

"Look, I wanted to apologise for my reaction yesterday."

"Reaction."

"I wasn't subtle, I realise that. I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"It's quite alright, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be. People can be cruel and I've behaved inappropriately. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings yesterday."

"I know it's not normal for a woman of my age to be having a baby but it's very much wanted."

"The man you were with yesterday, is he your partner."

"Yes he is, you wonder why he's with me."

"No, I could see in his eyes yesterday why he's with you. He treated you like you were the only woman around. Not many of those men around these days, you're very lucky."

"Yes, I am."

"I should be going. I'm sorry again for my behaviour and congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you and thank you for apologising."

"Goodbye Mrs Bently."

M watched as the woman walked away, and she suddenly felt a lot better for the apology. If only more people had the good sense to apologise.

To Be Continued…


	43. Chapter 43

**I can't believe I'm about to say this but this story will soon be at an end, omg. I'm actually welling up thinking about it. You all know how much I love writing these two so please Inbox me with some Bond/M cuteness you would like to see in another story or one shots. I need some ideas for new stories people xxx**

**Chapter 43**

James arrived back a few hours later to see M fast asleep on the sofa. He walked over with flowers he had bought for her and placed them on the table. He leaned over her a gave her a small kiss, startling her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, smiling.

"I must have dozed off."

"Mary gone."

"Yes, Joanna came and picked up about an hour ago. Are those for me." She asked, eyeing the red roses in front of her.

"Well of course they are. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

"You're too good to me."

She moved closer to him as he sat down beside her and draped her arm over him. He looked over at the corner of the stairs and noticed the pushchair.

"When did that arrive." He asked.

"Not long after you left actually and you'll never guess who delivered it."

"The delivery guy."

"Oh haha, no, the sales woman."

"That's a bit unusual, isn't it."

"She wanted to apologise for her reaction about my pregnancy yesterday."

"Seriously."

"I know, I was surprised as well. I certainly wasn't expecting it."

"Well I'm glad she did. It's nice to know some people have a conscience. Did you accept the apology."

"Of course I did."

"How was Joanna's trip."

"Yes, she loved it. I mentioned to her about us maybe going up for a few days."

"What's the name of the place then."

"It's called Strathyre Forest, it's in Callander near Perthshire. It's perfect for a romantic break, it's secluded which will mean no interruptions and best of all, it had a hot tub."

"A hot tub, now that sounds like my kind of place, except one thing."

"What."

"The secluded part."

"That's the best part."

"Not where you're concerned it's not."

"James I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will but you nearly 6 months and going somewhere secluded is insane. Abbey said there was a chance you could have the baby early because of your age."

"I hardly think she meant this early and besides we could always take one of Q's little gadgets and that way if there is a problem he can send help."

"Well, yeah I guess he could. I would feel safer if we knew he'd be on stand by."

"So it's settled then."

"I guess so."

"So when will we go."

"Next weekend."

"Fabulous, oh no wait I can't."

"What, why?"

"I have that meeting with Mallory to resolve our issues with the Russian PM and the week after that we have a few new Agents starting which I'm going to need your help with to train."

"So we can't go away for a least another 4 weeks then."

"Maybe double that, depending on how could a trainer you are."

"Okay, so by the time we might actually get away you will possibly be into your 8 month. There is no way in hell you are going up there at that late stage."

"We just agreed that as long as we know Q and the others are on stand-by."

"Yes but that was when I thought we were going away next week, not 4 bloody weeks from when you're due."

"You're taking me, by hook or by crook I'm going. If this one wants to put in an appearance while we're there then fine. I'm having that bloody holiday, no arguments."

She got up from the sofa and charged through to the kitchen to make a start on Dinner and James could hear her muttering to herself.

He got up and followed her through and came up behind her, his hand resting on her stomach as he kissed her neck.

"Okay."

"Okay what." She said.

"We'll go but everyone and I mean everyone has to be informed of where we'll be. That way if you do go into labour, we'll have back-up."

"Oh James, I love you. Get those trainees motivated quickly, I need this break."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Cheeky lout." She said, as she kissed him.

To Be Continued…


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

7 weeks had passed and James came through to M's office in a foul mood to find Eve sorting through some files on her desk.

"Hello James."

"Eve, where is she."

"I'm not sure actually. Bill needed to borrow her for a few minutes."

"Right."

"Everything okay. How are the trainees coming along."

"Why is it my job to train them. I mean seriously, I am this close to killing them."

"They can't be that bad, surely."

"Lacey, the tall blonde one is a bloody miss know it all. She keeps telling me that the things I'm training her on isn't the way she was shown in training college. I'm about to string her up."

"Now, now James. Don't let them hear you talking about them like that." M smiled, as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Your files are all completed Ma'am and your tea's on the table."

"Thank you Eve. What would I do without you."

"Remember you're finishing early today, oh and Mallory want's to know when your taking your maternity leave."

"Tell him when I'm good and ready and not before."

"Yes Ma'am." She smiled, as she exited the office.

James watched as M took a seat behind her desk. She gave him a quizzical look as his eyes became fixed on her.

"James, what are you staring at me like that for."

"Can't a guy stare at the woman he loves just for the hell of it."

"Mmmmm, so come on then. Is being a trainer really all that bad." She asked, getting up and walking over to pour some milk in her tea.

"I'm just not good at this stuff. Teaching others just isn't my fortay."

"Well you'll have to get used to it."

"Why." He asked, as he watched her.

"James, at various times in our life together, our Daughter will come to you with so many questions and you'll need to be ready to give her the right answers. You'll need to prepare her, teach her for the outside world."

"There are two of us in this, you know."

"James, I won't be around for as long as you. We can't pretend I will be."

"Hey, come on. Why are you talking like that."

"Because we have to be ready."

"M, you are gonna be around for a long time yet, you have years left in you. I don't want to hear you talking like this again, understand."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I started to think about those things."

"Well put it out of your mind. Now, what's Mallory moaning at now."

"Oh, he wants an exact date for me to start my maternity leave."

"And you haven't given him one because…"

"I'm not ready to go just yet."

"You're doing this just to wind him up, aren't you."

"He wants to take over but he's in for a surprise because unbeknown to him, I've already arranged for Bill to take over in my absence and I can't wait to see Mallory's face when I tell him."

"You're a devil woman."

"Well I do try my best." She said, coming to stand beside him.

"Are you nearly ready to go."

"Go where."

"You forgot, I don't believe it."

"Forgot what."

He gave her a massive smile and pulled her down onto his lap, his arms going around her waist.

"We have an anti-natal class today."

"I thought that was tomorrow, I hate going to those things."

"Why."

"I feel like I'm being judged every time we set foot in the place."

"They're just not used to seeing a woman of your age having a baby, don't let them get to you. Anyway you only have another 2 classes to go, including this one."

"True, you always know the right things to say."

"That's why you love me."

Sammy was sitting in the lab with Q on his knees in front of her.

"So how about it Sammy."

"This is all so sudden." She smiled.

"We've been together nearly 7 months now and I already know how much I love you. Marry me Sammy."

"Oh Q, of course I'll marry you." She cried, as she hugged him.

"Hey guys, what's going on down here." Eve asked, walking in with reports for Q.

"Eve, you're the first one to share our news."

"Oh, what is it. Oh my god, are you pregnant too."

"Of course she isn't, you're not are you." Q asked, suddenly worried.

"Relax Q, I know you're nowhere near ready for that."

"So what is it." Eve asked.

"We're engaged, look." Sammy smiled, flashing her ring.

"Oh my god, you guys. It's beautiful. I'm so happy for you both." Eve said, hugging them.

"Are you telling everyone."

"We why don't we throw a little party to share our news." Sammy suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." Eve commented.

"Wouldn't it be easier you to send them all a memo."

"Honestly Q, a memo. I prefer Sammy's idea."

"Fabulous, so Eve why don't you help me and we'll arrange it for the end of the week."

"Perfect. Will we met up later at the bistro down the road after work."

"Sounds like a plan. Q, you want to join us." Sammy asked.

"You know what, I'll just leave it to you two. Arranging parties aren't really my thing."

"Spoil sport, okay so Eve, 6pm I'll see you them."

Sammy gave her a massive smile before sauntering out of the lab.

To Be Continued…


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

James walked into the bedroom to find M lying on the bed reading the book of baby names.

"M, will you get dressed. We'll be late."

"Do we have to go."

"Of course we have to go. It's Q and Sammy's engagement party, they're your friends as well as members of your Team. You have an obligation to them to be there."

"I just feel so unattractive right now and I'm really not in the party mood."

He went over and lay down beside her and took the book from her hands.

"M listen to me, you look amazing."

"Yeah and you need glasses."

"No I don't, you're gorgeous."

"James.."

"You are. It's just the pregnancy making you feel like this, you know that."

"I know. I can't wait until she's born."

"Regain your figure."

"I never had one to begin with."

"Oh I don't about that."

"I've done nothing but moan these last few weeks have I?"

"I know you're feeling uncomfortable but it won't be long now. She is worth it." He smiled.

"I know she is. We've waited so long, haven't we?"

M leaned into James and kissed him as he rested his hand on her stomach. Her hand came to rest on top of his as they felt their Daughter kick.

"James, what are we going to name her."

"You haven't decided yet." He asked, surprised.

"Well, it's not just my decision you know. This is something we have to do together. You are her Father after all."

"It still sounds strange hearing that."

"It's what you are."

"Tell you what, we'll decide properly while we're away."

"Away where?"

"I thought you wanted a break, Scotland if I recall."

"Oh James, I'd almost forgot all about that. You're still willing to take me then."

"Well, I won't deny I'm a little concerned. You're nearly 9 months pregnant after all but I know how important the break is to you so yes, we're going."

"When?"

"No time like the present. I've spoken to Bill and he's more than happy to cover for you. I'm going to speak to Q tonight about the transmitter so that he knows where we'll be. So we should be able to leave this weekend."

"Thank you for doing this for me, for us."

"Anything for you, now will you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go and get ready, whatever you wear, you'll look amazing. Now go."

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." She said, kissing him before heading to the bathroom.

They arrived at the Charing Cross Hotel about half an hour later. They walked up the steps slowly as M was finding it more difficult to move around. They arrived at the check-in and handed over their coats. The young woman gave them both a small smile but not before the look of surprise crossed her face when M removed her coat.

"What's the matter Ma'am. Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before." James said, as he ushered M away.

"Thank you for that." She smiled.

"Not at all. Bloody single-minded people. Forget about her, let's have a nice evening."

The entered the events room to find quite a lot of the MI6 Team present aswell as some M was unfamiliar with. Sammy smiled as she saw them enter the room.

"Ma'am, James. How nice of you to come." Sammy smiled.

"Like we'd ever say no to a party." James smiled.

"Silly me. Would like a drink."

"I'll get it. Orange Juice M."

"Please James."

James kissed her cheek before heading over to the bar to get their drinks.

"How are you Ma'am."

"A little tired but I suppose that's to be expected."

"It will be worth it in the end."

"Perhaps I should have considered things more before we decided to do this."

"M, you don't regret getting pregnant, do you."

"No, of course I don't. Just ignore me, I'm feeling sorry for myself that's all."

"We're all here for you. I for one think that what you're doing is a wonderful thing. I know it's tough but just think of the end result."

"That's what's keeping me going."

"I'm glad you came tonight."

"Do you have Family here tonight."

"My Aunt's here and my Dad but that's all."

"Your Mother not here."

"Mum and I don't speak."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. She never approved of my choice in career. She and Dad split up when I was 6. We were never really close and when I joined MI6, well I spent a lot of time talking about you."

"About me."

"I was so much in awe of you when I first met you."

"You mean you're not now."

"No, of course I am but I think Mum was always a bit jealous of you because I looked up to you and not her."

"I'm sorry Sammy." M said, rubbing her arm.

"Don't be, you've been more of a Mother to me than she ever was."

James came back with the drinks and noticed that Sammy had tears in her eyes.

"Everything okay Sammy." James asked, concerned.

"More than okay. I'll leave you to it. See you later." She smiled, walking over to Q.

"What was that all about." James asked, passing M her drink.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk."

"She was crying."

"I said leave it. Don't worry, she's alright. Shall we sit down."

"Yeah, let's get you off your feet."

To Be Continued…


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

James was sitting at one of the corner tables drinking his Scotch when Q came over to join him.

"Are you enjoying yourself James."

"You throw a good party Q."

"Not me, that was all Sammy and Eve. Is M okay, she looks tired."

James looked over to see M chatting with Sammy and Eve. Although she hadn't wanted to come to the party, she looked as though she was enjoying her self but Q was right, she did look tired.

"I might suggest we leave soon. I'm sure you won't take it personally." James said.

"Not at all."

"Listen Q, I need a favour."

"Oh and what might that be."

"M wants to go away for a few days before the baby's born and I…"

"Is that wise."

"Q, I know."

"What if something happens while you're away. She could go into labour and.."

"Q I know that, that's why I want your help."

"How?"

"This place she wants to go to a place named Callander near Perthshire."

"Could she get any further away, especially now."

"The place we're going to is somewhat secluded and if by the smallest chance the baby does decide to put in an appearance, I need to know that there's help near by."

"Right, so what is it you need from me."

"I want you to get me a transmitter, something that will keep track of us while we're away."

"I can do that. I can also have a helicopter on standby to come and get you, we can get to you in just under 2 hours."

"Thanks Q."

James looked over at M when the music started. He smiled when he heard Barbra Streisand's I Finally Found Someone playing. He got up from his chair and walked up behind her, bringing his arms around her waist.

"Would you excuse us ladies. M, once around the floor before we go."

"Oh, go on then."

Eve and Sammy smiled as James and M made their way onto the dance floor to join the other guests. Sammy went over and dragged Q up aswell, much to his displeasure.

"James, what's gotten into you tonight."

"Can't a guy dance with the woman he loves."

"I suppose so. Did you manage to talk to Q about Scotland."

"All taken care off."

"Thank you James and I promise I will try my best to keep her in just a little longer." M smiled.

"You better, I don't think I'm up for delivering our Daughter."

M laughed as James brought her closer to him and kissed her. Sammy and Q watched M and James with a smile on their face.

"Do you think we'll end up like them." Q asked.

"I thought you weren't ready for kids just yet."

"What, god know, I didn't mean that. Don't get me wrong, one day, yes but not now. No, I mean as in love as they are. I never saw it at first."

"Saw what?"

"What they saw in each other, I couldn't figure it out."

"And now?"

"They've been through a lot and she's risked her own health for them to have that baby. They really do love each other, they're actually the perfect couple."

"M says they're going away for a little break."

"Yeah, James has asked me to arrange a transmitter for him to take with them."

"What for?"

"You know, incase M goes into labour."

"Oh god, I never even thought of that. What if she does."

"I'm gonna arrange a helicopter for us to be taken there if she does."

"What good are we gonna be."

"What are you two in such deep discussion about." Eve asked, appearing beside them.

"Eve, do you know about this little holiday that M wants to go on."

"Upto Scotland you mean."

"Yeah."

"Yes she told me. What's the problem."

"She's due in a few weeks."

"Yes but James said he was sorting all that out with Q incase the baby came early."

"He has, that's what I was telling Sammy. I'm getting a helicopter on standby."

"Oh, well that's good." Eve smiled.

"Am I missing something." Sammy said.

"How do you mean." Eve asked.

"You're all on about going up there to help if the worst happens."

"Sammy I don't see the problem." Eve asked.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I don't remember any of us going to bloody medical school."

"What's medical school got to do with anything." Q asked.

"I'm just curious about who's going to be delivering M's baby. I can't see us getting her midwife on a bloody helicopter."

"As a matter of fact I have."

"You have what Eve." Sammy asked.

"I've delivered a baby before."

"When."

"A few years ago. My Sisters, the ambulance got held up and there was no time to drive her to the hospital so I did it myself."

"Weren't you scared." Sammy asked.

"A little but you get over it. There's nothing to it really, the Mother's really the one doing all the work, you just have to catch it at the other end."

"Lovely." Sammy said, a little un-enthusiastically.

"Sammy don't worry, M will be fine. We'll help her, it's what we're here for."

To Be Continued…


	47. Chapter 47

**Prosper I hope you're okay. You seem to have gone MIA, Liz1967 and I were worried xxx  
**

**Chapter 47**

James woke up a few days later to the noise of someone rushing around and banging. He looked to his side to see M was up. He propped himself up to see her packing 2 weekend bags.

"M, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm packing. We are still going, aren't we?"

"Well yeah of course, but it's only 7am. Isn't it a little early, come and sit down."

She put down the clothes she had in her hand on the chair and walked over and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her neck.

"You're really desperate to get out of here, are't you?"

"I just want a change of scene, that's all. Things will be so different for us soon."

"But a good different."

"Well of course. I do love you James, to think of all this happened because you got hurt."

"That Medusa Emerald has a lot to be responsible for."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd never told one another how we felt."

"I'd still be having meaningless sex with women I don't love and you'd be working yourself into an early grave, becoming more and more bitter."

"You thought I was bitter."

"You were becoming that way. It's this job, it get's to you. You get more and more angry at the world unless you find someone who knows what it's really like."

"And I found you, better late than never I suppose."

"The main thing now is that we're together and I'm never letting you go."

"Oh James I love you so much."

"And you two are the most important women in my life." He said, laying his hand on M's abdomen.

"Right, come on. Get up, I want to go."

"Yes Ma'am."

James got up and headed into the shower while M finished packing for them. When he emerged half an hour later he heard her in the kitchen. He walked in to find bacon and eggs on the table waiting for him.

"Have you made enough." James smirked, looking at the plates.

"I'll finish it if you can't. I am eating for two after all."

"Any excuse, my love." He smiled, kissing her.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." She smiled.

They ate in silence as M read her book of names still trying to decided on what to name their Daughter. James made a quick call before they headed out to make sure that Q had everything arranged if the worst should happen. James put the bags into the car and helped M inside the car and they made their start on the drive to Scotland. Q was activating the tracker he had put on James car when Gareth Mallory came in, surprising him

"Q."

"Sir, I wasn't aware you would be here today."

"Yes well I just wanted to make sure that Mr Tanner was managing alright in M's absence."

"She's only be gone a day Sir."

"I am aware of that q but Mr Tanner is not running a retailers, he's running the Country and he need's monitered."

"He is capable Sir."

"I didn't say that he wasn't, just that he may need some help every now and again, that's all. When do Bond and M head off?"

"They've already gone."

"Are you tracking them." He asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Yes, Bond's aware we are, in fact he's the one who asked us too, just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Well you know, M is only 4 weeks away from her due date and apparently because of her age there is a chance she could have the baby early."

"This may sound like rather a daft question but how do you plan on getting down there on such short notice if she does have it early."

"Ah, yes well you see Sir, I told James that we'd get a helicopter to him, so that we could get to him."

"A helicopter?"

"Yes Sir." Q said, nervously.

"You mean our choppers that are only to be used in acts of terrorism, threat to human life. Those helicopters."

"I know it's a little unethical Sir."

"Oh you get that."

"In all fairness Mr Mallory, it could be a threat to human life." Eve said, appearing in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon Ms Moneypenny."

"M's out in the middle of nowhere, a secluded area. She goes into labour and the life of her child is in danger aswell as her own. You wouldn't want that, would you Sir."

"Don't be foolish, you know I wouldn't. Whatever you all may think of me, I'm not a complete heartless bastard. All I ask is that in future you consult with me first, can I trust you to do that."

"Absolutley Sir, my word." Q replied, a little too quickly.

Q and Eve watched as Mallory exited the lab, Q breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why does that man always make me so bloody nervous." Q said.

"He has that air of authority about him, anyway lets not worry about it. Did you manage to track James and M." She asked.

"Yeah, they're about 3 hours from their destination, don't worry. I have it covered.

To Be Continued…


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

James and M arrived in Callander at around 10am. James helped her out of the car and as he got the luggage out of the boot, she stood looking around the area. James went into the cabin and took the luggage into the bedroom. He came back outside and came up behind M and brought her closer to him. She gave a small moan as his arms went around her.

"So, are you happy now." He asked.

"Oh James, it's lovely. It really is, it's so quiet. Nobody for miles." She smiled.

"Yeah."

She turned around in his arms as she heard the slight worry in his voice.

"James, stop it."

"What."

"You know what. You're worrying again, I'll be alright. If she comes, she comes. We know we have help, so stop fussing over it."

"How can you be so calm about this."

"Practice. I've been through it twice before and David was just as bad as you were. Fathers are always the worst."

"We just love our women and we want to take care of you."

"Yes and you have. For 8 months, you've taken such care and I love you for that. Now come on, I want a look inside."

She released herself from his hold and walked into the house, James following behind her.

Eve was at her desk when Sammy came running in looking flustered, causing Eve to spill the coffee she was drinking.

"Sammy, what's wrong." Eve asked, wiping coffee from her desk.

"The Hotel we booked for the reception, well it was double booked and because the other couple booked it first, Q and I have lost out. What the hell are we going to do."

"Okay, okay. You need to calm down."

"Calm down, how can I calm down. Didn't you hear what I said."

"Sammy, there are other Hotels."

"Yeah well the woman who was doing our flowers has pulled out too."

"Oh no, why?"

"Family emergency, she has to go to Australia where her parents now live and she's not sure how long she'll be gone for."

"Okay, well there's other florists, aren't there. There's no use panicking."

"If I don't panic, who will. Certainly not Q, you know I sometimes wonder if he even wants to get married."

"Well of course he does, he loves you."

"He hasn't shown any interest in this wedding. He wasn't that keen on the engagement party, I had to drag him along."

"Men don't normally get excited about that stuff. That's why we were invented, besides men tend to get in the way."

"Oh Eve, it's just all going wrong."

Eve got up from her desk and walked round to Sammy and hugged her.

"Listen sweetie, it will all work out in the end, you'll see."

"It will."

"I will help you find another venue for the reception and together we'll track down another florists. One who's family live local, okay."

"Thanks Eve, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What are friends for huh."

"Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh, what."

"Would you be my Maid of Honour."

"Oh my god, are you serious."

"You're the only one I'd think of asking."

"Sammy, yes, yes of course I will. I'd be delighted." Eve squealed, hugging Sammy.

"Good, alright then. I'll let you get back to work. Oh by the way, has James been in touch."

"He sent a message just before you arrived. He and M arrived safely and M's doing fine."

"Oh that's good, I'm glad. Right then, well I'll see you later."

James walked into the bedroom to find M unpacking the bags. He couldn't help but smile at her, always organised.

"M, leave that for now."

"No, once it's done, it's done."

"Well at least let me help you."

James came up beside her and began helping unpack the bags. He got all his clothes and placed them in the 2 bottom drawers.

"Why did you put those at the very bottom."

"I thought I'd leave the top for you, save you bending."

"You are a love." She smiled, kissing him.

James went to the wardrobe and put his shirts on the rail and added M's jackets and jumpers. When he was done he took the empty bags from her and put them under the bed before going over and pulling her into a hug.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat." He smiled.

"I am rather hungry."

"Really, you surprise me."

"Cheeky buggar."

To Be Continued…


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

M walked through to the kitchen at around 4pm to find James slaving away at the cooker. She couldn't help but smile as he struggled with what appeared to be some kind of sauce. She came up behind him and rested her head on his back.

"Hey, you're awake."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be, I told you we shouldn't have gotten up so early but would you listen."

"Yes alright, you've made your point. I'll listen next time."

"No you won't." He smiled, kissing her.

"James, what exactly is it that your attempting there."

"White sauce, although I don't know what I've done. It's all bloody lumpy, this is my third attempt."

"You have to keep stirring it until it's smooth."

"Oh."

"Here, let me."

"No, leave it. I'll use a packet sauce. I want to show you something, come with me."

James turned of the cooker and took hold of M's hand and led her through the cabin and outside onto the balcony of their room. M looked to her left and saw a hot tub filled, ready and waiting.

"You weren't planning on getting me in that thing, were you."

"It's relaxing and we can activate the bubbles for maximum comfort."

"I don't think the bubbles part is advisable for pregnant women."

"Why not."

"Something to do with the force of them I think."

"Well that's alright, I'll keep them turned off. No problem."

"You are sweet, thank you."

"I thought it would relax you."

"I need relaxing, do I."

"From time to time. Do you have any idea just how happy you've made me."

M smiled as she turned around in his arms and looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"Do you mean that." She asked, quietly.

"How can you even ask that."

"Oh I don't know, the looks we get from people every time we step out together. I see the looks from women when you kiss me unexpectedly in the street or in a store."

"They're just jealous because I have such a beautiful woman on my arm."

"You know that's not true."

"M, it doesn't matter what they think, what anyone thinks. We have the blessing of your Children and our Friends and that's all that matters. Everyone else can go to hell as far as I'm concerned. I love you and once she's born we can get down to this wedding and make it official."

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go eat and then we can get you relaxed."

"Sounds wonderful."

Sammy walked into her flat she shared with Q to hear Jazz in the cd player and the lights were dimly lit. She walked into the sitting room to find Q sitting patiently. When he saw her, he stood up and walked over to her, kissing her hungrily and handing her a glass of champagne.

"Q, what's going on." She asked, suspiciously.

"You know I love you so much Sammy."

"Are you okay."

"I am, well I am now."

"You mean you weren't before."

"It's been brought to my attention that I have lacked interest in the preparations for our wedding."

"You spoke to Eve."

"She had a quiet word with me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to go and tell you."

"Well I'm glad she did. Sammy I've been an idiot, I just thought women liked to do these things on their own, us men tend to get in the way, or so I'm told."

"Sometimes you do but other times, I'd really appreciate your advice."

"Well from now on, I am at your service."

"So what's all this then."

"My way of apologising for being an ass."

"Really, oh well you are most definitely forgiven."

"Shall we eat."

"Erm, can it keep."

"Oh, you have something you need to do."

"Yes, with you." She smiled, with a grin on her face.

"I see, then it can wait as along as it has to. After you my soon-to-be Wife."

Sammy grabbed his hand and they rushed up the stairs and closed the bedroom door firmly behind them.

James opened his eyes as he felt M leaning into him as they lay in the hot tub, enjoying the warmth around them.

"You doing okay." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I feel wonderful, thank you for this. It was such a nice idea."

"It's not too hot."

"It's just right. Even this one's enjoying it." M smiled, as she rubbed her abdomen as their Daughter started kicking.

"She's lively tonight."

"Isn't she. Not long now."

"You nervous."

"Me, you're the one having her, shouldn't I be asking you that."

"As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine, we'll be fine." She said, as she turned sideways to kiss him.

To Be Continued…


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

James and M had spent the last 3 days enjoying the peace and quiet. James almost wished they could stay there forever, away from all the craziness of MI6. M looked at James and noticed that he was off in his own world as they took a walk through the forest behind the cabin.

"James, what's wrong."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what."

"How nice it is here."

"It is, isn't it. Peaceful."

"You've enjoyed yourself then." He smiled, as he put his arm around her.

"I've loved every minute of it but I have missed being needed. I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Bill seems to have managed alright."

"At least I know the place will survive when I'm on leave."

"He better not let the power go to his head."

"Oh James, now can you really see Bill doing that."

"I won't let him."

"At least you get to have the first 4 weeks off with me after she's born."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Thank you for bringing me down here. I don't know how to thank you."

"Believe me, you're doing enough for both of us." He smiled, as he kissed her.

Eve came running down to the lab to find Q and Sammy picking out wedding cake designs.

"Guys, I have news." Eve spoke.

"Oh my god, M's having the baby." Sammy replied, in a panic.

"What, no. I found a venue for your wedding reception."

"Really, oh my god, where?" Sammy gleamed.

"It's a place called Kentwood House on Hampstead Heath just outside of London. It's a lovely Country setting and I've reserved it for you. You can go and have a look for yourselves and if you like it then we're set, if not then you're free to cancel the reservation."

"Eve, thank you so much." Sammy said, hugging her.

"I'm not finished yet. I've also found you a florist for you flowers. They're called Kensington Florists, they're very popular and they have a lovely range for you to look at. The owner Catherine Boyd is expecting you at the end of next week."

"Q, I think we should just make Eve our wedding planner, she's way better at this stuff."

"I actually agree with you on that one."

"How about it Eve." Sammy asked.

"You want me to be your wedding planner, seriously."

"Eve you're so much better at this than us, please." Sammy begged.

"Oh alright, why not. I'd love too."

M and James had gone shopping in the town centre and had spent a fortune on things for the baby. They'd arrived back at the cabin with bags and bags of baby stuff. James had cooked them dinner and they spent the rest of the evening in front of the tv watching Casablanca, followed by Breakfast at Tiffany's. They eventually made it to bed around 12am. M was curled up at James side, his arm around her when she was woken by severe stomach pains a few hours later. She sat upright in the dark, rubbing soothing circles over her stomach as she took deep breaths. She stayed that way for a good ten minutes before she felt the pains beginning again and the fear began to build inside her.

"James." She spoke, anxiously.

She felt him move a little beside her but he went back to snoring. The pain was beginning to get worse.

"James, for christ sake, will you wake up." She yelled, nudging him in his side.

He turned on his side and opened his eyes to look up at her. The minute his eyes met hers he could see the fear on her face. He sat bolt upright and moved closer to her, noticing the deep intakes of breath she was taking.

"M, what is it."

"What the hell do you think, the baby's coming."

"Are you absolutely sure that…"

"James, I have gone through this twice before and I can guarantee that this…jesus christ." She yelled, as she gripped James hand.

"Okay, okay just breath."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going."

"I'm just going to phone Q, he said they can be here in under 2 hours."

"James, I'm scared…"

"Hey, come on. I'm here and the others will be here soon. Everything will be okay. You trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then for me, just keep focusing on your breathing, okay and I'll be back in a few minutes."

M watched as James walked out of the room as another pain shot though her abdomen and up her back. She grabbed hold of the bed sheet as she breathed through the pain.

James went through to the kitchen and grabbed his mobile and dialled Q's number. Sammy turned over as she heard Q's mobile going off.

"Hunni, your phones ringing."

"Mmmm, oh damn."

Q sat up and picked up his phone and turned on the light.

"Hello." He asked, sounding half asleep.

"Q, it's James."

"James, do you have any idea what time it is."

"Well of course I do."

"Q, who is it." Sammy asked.

"It's Bond."

Sammy sat up as soon as she heard it was James and grabbed the phone from Q.

"James, it's Sammy. What's happened."

"Well, what I feared would happen has."

"She's in labour."

"Yeah, she's in a lot of pain. I'm freaking out here, I don't know what to do."

"Just keep her focused on her breathing, stay by her side. Just be there. Q, Eve and I will go back to MI6 and get the chopper and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay, keep your phones on yeah, just incase."

"James don't worry, she'll be okay."

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAMES." M screamed.

"Sammy, please hurry." James said, before he hung up.

"Come on Q, we have to go. M's in labour.

To Be Continued…

Da da dummmmmmmmmmmm… I won't keep you waiting too long, promise xx


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Q and Sammy got dressed in record time and Sammy phoned Eve to tell her what was happening. When they arrived at MI6 they found Eve waiting for them and another lady was present.

"Eve, who the hell's she." Sammy asked.

"Okay, don't get mad but I was worried and so I telephoned Joanna to let her know what was happening. Simon's away on business so she couldn't leave the kids but she gave me the number of M's Doctor. This is Dr Collins"

"M just wanted us there." Sammy said.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure who's stupid idea it was to have Emma go away at such a late stage of her pregnancy but it was a bloody irresponsible one."

"Yes, we realise that now." Eve said.

"Exactly how are you all planning on getting up there."

"We organised a helicopter."

"You organised a what."

"Look lady, we were just doing as James asked." Sammy said.

"This was his idea." Abbey said.

"Well his and M's."

"Well I'll have a word with him later, right now we need to get down there and fast." Abbey said.

"This way Ma'am." Q said.

Abbey followed the other 3 up to the roof and headed off for Callander. They were all sitting quietly as they watched Abbey make a few calls. Sammy looked at Q and could see him gripping the sides of his seat, clearly terrified of flying.

"Q darling, did you take you pill before we left."

"Two of them."

"What's wrong with him." Eve asked.

"He has a fear of flying."

"Oh, poor bugger."

"I know, hopefully it won't take long to get there."

James walked into the bedroom to find M leaning forward, gripping the bed frame for dear life.

"Sweetheart, I've ran you a bath. I thought it might help you."

"Mmmmm."

"How you doing."

"I can't stand this James, it…..oh christ."

He stood beside her rubbing her back as her pains became more regular. He felt useless, being unable to do anything to help her.

"Why don't we get you into the bath huh."

"Oh for fuck's James, I don't want a fucking bath."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I just thought it would help."

"Where the hell are they, it's been nearly 2 hours. You were right, we never should have come, why didn't I listen to you."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm the pregnant one."

"It's not your fault, we didn't know when she'd arrive and I actually thought we were gonna make it home."

M yelled out as a crippling pain brought her to knee's. James knelt beside her as she lay against the bed, trying to stay focused on her breathing as she held onto his hand.

"They'll be here soon M, I can feel it."

"Then they better hurry." She said, her face with a look of shock.

"What do you mean."

"I think my water broke."

James looked down and his eyes widened in horror as he looked back at M.

"James what is it."

"I don't want you to panic okay."

"What, James you're scaring me."

"You're bleeding."

"What, no, no. James, we can't lose her, we can't."

James head shot up as he heard what he thought was the sound of a plane. He rushed over to the door to see the helicopter landing in the field a few feet away. He felt a rush of relief when he saw them all running towards the house, his face went pale when he noticed that Abbey was with them.

"Abbey."

"James."

"What are doing here."

"Eve called me and it's just aswell she did. What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at, bringing Emma up here, for god sake. You knew how dangerous this pregnancy might be."

"You were right okay. We really need your help."

"How is she."

"In a lot of pain, she was doing really well with her breathing until a few minutes ago. Abbey she's bleeding."

"Christ, right you come with now. You three wait here for the ambulance to arrive."

"Ambulance."

"Yes James, unlike you. I thought of the obvious. Now come on."

James followed Abbey through to their bedroom as the other three did as they were told. M looked up to see Abbey entering and relief washed over her at a familiar face.

"Dr Collins." She said, through tears.

Abbey came and knelt in front of her and took hold of her hand.

"How are you feeling Emma."

"I'm bleeding."

"I know love, I need you to relax for me okay. There's an ambulance on it's way."

"It really hurts."

"James, where are those towels."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

James came running through with the towels and Abbey grabbed them from him and place them under M. She applied pressure to try to stem the bleeding, causing M to scream out in pain, as she gripped James hand. Sammy came running in when she heard M scream.

"The ambulance is here guys."

"Thank god for that." Abbey sighed.

James and Sammy stood back as the ambulance men came rushing in and Abbey started apprising them of the situation. The got M onto a stretcher and James and Abbey went with them in the ambulance. Sammy, Eve and Q followed them to the Hospital in James Aston Martin, praying to god she was alright.

To Be Continued…


	52. Chapter 52

**Last Chapter Ladies, sorry. Don't hate me but to be nice, I made it a long one.**

**Chapter 52**

M was rushed straight into surgery when they arrived at the Hospital. James was in a state of shock at everything that was taking place. He'd held onto her in the back of the ambulance as she screamed her head off as Abbey and one of the paramedics did everything to help her.

"James, they're about to do a c-section on Emma. Do you want to be in there with her."

"Can't she deliver the old fashioned way."

"They need to get the baby out fast and Emma's to exhausted to carry on and we need to stop the bleeding, you ready."

"Will you be in there."

"I told you both at the beginning I'd support you both all the way and I have, I'm not going to leave now. Come on."

Abbey and James got the surgical gowns and masks on and made their way in to the theatre. Abbey assisted the head surgeon and James was given a stool and he sat down with M. He took hold of her hand as she turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"James, I'm so scared."

"You're gonna be just fine, both of you. You have the best Doc's working on you."

"I didn't want to have her like this." She sniffed.

"Hey, come on. It doesn't matter how she gets here just so long as she's here. We'll be okay."

"I love you so much."

"Just as well because I love you too." He smiled.

Q, Eve and Sammy arrived at the Hospital about 10 minutes after the ambulance and they were escorted into the relatives room until there was news of M and the baby. Q sat reading some stupid women's magazine, while Eve was playing on her phone and Sammy was sleeping.

"How much longer do you think it'll be." Q asked.

"There's no telling how long these things take Q."

"It's been 3 hours." Sammy groaned.

"I thought you were sleeping." Q said.

"Just resting my eyes."

"You two just wait until it's your turn." Eve smiled.

"No way, M's experience has put me right off."

"Don't be daft. Not all women go through this, you have to remember M's older, we all knew there could be complications." Eve said.

"Did you see all that blood though, I've never ever seen the Boss look so bloody terrified like that before."

"She'll be alright, she's got the best Doctors looking after her."

"I'm surprised they made it here in time. An hours drive."

"Well Dr Collins did call from the helicopter and besides, at the rate ambo's drive, they were certain to get here before us. Especially the rate you were driving Q."

"Hey, it was his Aston Martin, can you imagine his face if anything had happened to that car. He'd kill me."

"Fair point." Eve smiled.

Another few hours past when the door opened and Joanna and the kids appeared. Eve looked up and smiled.

"Joanna."

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"Hey, you two. How's my two favourite munchkins." Sammy grinned.

"Munchkins." Q asked.

"Shut up Q."

"Joanna, we weren't expecting you to come all the way down." Eve said.

"Initially I wasn't but the more I sat at home, the more worried I got about Mum. How is she."

"We don't know yet. She was taking into the delivery room when she arrived, that was 5 hours ago."

"I don't remember her taking this long when she had me and Paul."

Eve got up and took Joanna to the side so that Mary and Ethan wouldn't hear her.

"The thing is Joanna, your Mother started bleeding back at the cabin, it was pretty bad."

"Oh my god, she must be worried out of her mind. What about James."

"He was pretty freaked out about the whole thing. He was bad enough seeing her in labour."

"Men really can't deal with pain, can they."

"In his job yes, where your Mother's concerned, no."

"Mummy, where's Granny." Mary asked, tugging at her jacket.

"Well I already told you sweetheart, Granny's having her baby."

"That was ages ago."

"It takes time Mary. Why don't you go and sit back down with Sammy, there's a good girl."

Mary ran back over to Sammy as Ethan played with Q's phone.

"Apart from that little scare in her office when we had the baby shower, she's been fine. More or less plain sailing." Joanna said.

"Well she has been good and followed Doctor's orders."

"Yeah and it helps that she has you guys looking out for her aswell. Does Bill know what's happened."

"Yeah I called him to fill him in. He wanted to be here but as he's in charge at the moment, he didn't want to give Mallory the opportunity to sneak into his seat the minute his back was turned."

"Understandable from the things Mum's said about that guy."

"Do you fancy a coffee."

"Oh I'd love one, thanks Eve."

"Juice okay for the kids."

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks."

It was another hour before Abbey arrived to the visitor's room to find them all waiting patiently. Ethan and Mary had fallen asleep on either side of Q.

"Dr Collins."

"Hello Joanna."

"How's Mum."

"You can all relax, she's perfectly fine. She's delivered a healthy baby Girl, 6lb 8oz."

"Oh my god really, that's wonderful." Joanna beamed.

"What about the blood loss she suffered." Sammy asked, still looking worried.

"Don't worry, that's all be taken care off. After the baby was delivered, they put her under some local anesthetic and corrected the problem."

"What was the problem." Joanna asked.

"She suffered a uterine rupture."

"What the hell's that." Sammy spoke up.

"It's basically as it sounds, her uterus ruptured during labour and it caused the severe bleeding and abdominal pain. We had to do a c-section so that we could get the baby out as quickly as possible and get your Mother into surgery."

"So Mum's okay."

"She'll be sore for a few weeks but nothing drastic. She's safe and a lot calmer than she was a few hours ago." Abbey smiled.

"Can we see her."

"Give it about 10 minutes or so. I've just asked one of the Nurses to send James back in, he had to leave because he was getting himself into such a state. I think they could do with a few minutes alone. I'll come and get you, it won't be too much longer."

"Thank you Doctor Collins for looking after Mum."

"It's my job."

"I think we all know you went above and beyond for Mum and James."

"I'll be back soon."

James entered M's room to find her propped up on the bed holding their Daughter. He couldn't help the smile that ran across his face as he made his way over to them. She looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes.

"James, we did it." She smiled.

"No love, you did it."

He sat down on the edge of the bed as one of his arms went around her shoulder pulling her closer and his other hand took hold of his Daughter's hand. She looked so fragile and he couldn't quite believe that she was their's.

"How do you feel." He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"A little sore but Abbey said it'll pass. It was worth it."

"You scared the hell out of me back there, all that blood."

"I scared myself. Do you want to hold her."

"What do you think."

He manoeuvred his arms as M placed the small child in his arms. He started to panic when she began making small gurgling noises but it soon subsided when he held her close to him.

"She's so small." He smiled.

"I know, it's hard to believe something that small could cause me so much pain."

"I'm so proud of you. You know that right."

"I do, oh and by the way. I'm sorry for swearing at you back at the cabin."

"Don't be silly, you had every right."

"We still have one small problem James."

"Oh, what's that."

"We still haven't got a name for her."

"Ah, well actually I've been thinking about that."

"You have, why didn't you tell me."

"Well in all honesty it hasn't long come to me."

"Don't keep me in suspense James, go on."

"Ava, it means miracle and I think we can both agree that she's definitely that."

"Ava, I love it."

"You do."

"Ava Bond, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it."

M took her Daughter back into her arms and held her close to her as James pulled M back into him. She leaned down and placed as small kiss on her Daughter's forehead.

"Welcome to the world Ava." She smiled.

-end

**Well, I did it. This story is now complete, I've had a great time writing this and all of you have been exceptional in helping me along the way. Massive thanks to Greenvelevetcurtains, Prosper-the-VXIII and Liz1967, who have stuck by me and helped me with some silly questions I may have had. I will tell you, there will be a sequel. Not sure when but I won't leave you hanging too long, I promise. Give me a kick up butt now and then if I do forget, please. Again thank you and love you all. See you on the other side ladies xx**


End file.
